Xenoverse Justice
by enCRYPTion5461
Summary: After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy? Rated T for now may be M later.
1. Lost Time Patroller

_**Hey it's been awhile, sorry for the lack of updates, a lot has been going on and I'm still working on the next chapters for my other three stories, this one however has been on the backburner for a few months and has three chapters done with the fourth one beginning so I decided to post it to see how everyone would like it.**_

 _ **Now this story is based on the DBZ game Xenoverse which is unique in itself as not only do you create your own character of any of the five races to choose from, but the whole story centers on Time Travel to fix changes to the history of the DBZ anime as the bad guys were interfering to gather energy from the changes.**_

 _ **That being said, this story is starting off in the final boss fight in the game so the character may seem OP despite the limitations I'm trying to oppose on her but hey even Yamcha and Hercule would be OP in a world outside of DBZ am I right?**_

 _ **And of course there will be spoilers for the game so if you haven't played it or watched a Youtube video of it you may be extremely confused by some of the references.**_

 _ **Plus I figured with the third season of Young Justice being confirmed this would be a perfect way to celebrate it. Along with someone getting me the first few seasons of DBZ which got me into the mood for typing this.**_

 _ **So sit back and enjoy this.**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Lost Time Patroller**_

 _ **Crack of Time Age: 850**_

"Ugh!" A voice cried out when a battered young woman was blasted through a crystal, her body slamming into a barrier before a giant clawed hand wrapped around her throat, her face currently hidden by her messy black hair.

"Now, there's no need to be sad, your friends will be right behind you," Demigra the Demon God said in a sadistic glee as he held the Future Warrior who struggled in his grip, looking like a Demonic blue dragon with red hair currently. "You should feel honored for lasting this long against me in this form, but just like everyone else you won't be leaving here alive if you keep fighting."

With that he swung around, slamming the Future Warrior into the barrier yet again, making her cough up blood before he backhanded her away.

"You were foolish to come here alone," Demigra said floating towards her slowly, purposely taking his time with someone who's been a thorn in his side for awhile. "Maybe if you brought that weakling of a Kai or that Monkey fool you might've had a chance, although it wouldn't mean much would it?"

The Future Warrior glared at Demigra with yellow eyes full of anger-one of them being covered by a cracked, green power scouter, something that Demigra found amusing.

"You really think that just because you've been through history fighting the likes of Frieza, Cell, Buu and Beerus that you can win against me?" Demigra disappeared in an instant, making the Future Warrior tense before sensing energy behind her. "Especially since you only stalled them long enough to fix History. You might be a Saiyan but you are a weak one."

She spun around only for the energy to change to above and didn't have time to dodge a fist slamming into her, sending her through another crystal, this one showing the fight with Goku and Raditz.

"You're in my realm you stupid Monkey." Demigra mocked while the Future Warrior was back up sending a volley of energy balls at him that he easily blocked with a finger. "I'm at my strongest here."

"Final Flash!" The Future Warrior roared, using a move that one of her mentor's, Vegeta taught her with the energy beam launching at high speeds, but Demigra easily dodged it like it was a breeze.

"How dull," Demigra took pleasure in her tattered appearance as she was wearing a torn up red gi with a blue shirt underneath it, half of it torn off to reveal a black sports bra, the gi ended as a skirt with black leggings underneath it along with blue fingerless gloves and black boots. "You do know that you don't have to die, not many can give me this type of warm-up."

He then appeared right in front of the Future Warrior and his tail wrapped around her body to bring her closer to him.

"I may have room for you as my underling when I rewrite history," He offered with an arrogant smirk, caressing her cheek. "Maybe a bit more if you're good."

His words made the Future Warrior's eyes narrow in anger and annoyance. "What's with the bad guys trying to recruit me?" She muttered remembering how Frieza made the same offer once before she focused. "Kaioken X20!" She roared, red energy engulfing her with her speed and strength multiplied by that amount.

It was stupid and impulsive because her limit was using it X10, but she needed as much strength as she could right now.

The sheer force of the energy erupting caused for Demigra to let go of her before a fist slammed against him, sending him flying and she chased after him allowing for him to swing before she reappeared behind him leaving an afterimage for him to hit and kicked him in the spine, sending him crashing through three crystals.

"Take that offer and shove it." The Future Warrior snarled at him, glee in her eyes at finally landing a few hits on him with this power up.

It was the best she could do as she wasn't a Super Saiyan like the others.

"I offer to spare you and this is how you thank me?" Demigra asked enraged at the idea that she actually hit him.

"Oh boohoo put some ice on it." The Future Warrior taunted sending two Destructo Discs at him, but Demigra wasn't having any of it and slammed them away before he gave a cough of surprise when she was suddenly in front of him and kicked his gut, sending him back.

"What? Impossible," Demigra recovered and kept his distance. "How could anyone resist the Demon God's power?!"

The Future Warrior kept quiet and pressed her advantage. "Special Beam Cannon!" She roared using Piccolo's strongest attack against him, amplified by the Kaioken but Demigra teleported and slashed his claws against her aiming for her head but she shot up, so he ended up ripping the bottom part of her gi, drawing blood from her leg instead.

The two began to block and parry each other, the forces of their blows echoing around the area and before long the two were locked in a stalemate that neither would back down from.

"How long can you keep that transformation up Monkey?" Demigra asked with a smirk. "No doubt you're beginning to feel the effects on your body, breaking it down slowly killing you."

"Just enough to beat you." The Future Warrior answered with a smirk, purposely letting go of his fists and placing her hands on his chest. "Final Flash!"

Demigra had no chance of dodging the powered up attack with the beams going right through him, erupting through his back and sending him to the ground his face full of shock with two holes through his chest, blood flowing from them.

"Y-You injured me." Demigra muttered unable to comprehend this.

"What do you know, Gods can bleed." The Future Warrior taunted, feeling proud of that achievement but then she felt negative energy coming from Demigra.

"No one injures me!" He roared, energy erupting around him his power levels rising through the roof. "That does it you insolent Bitch, I'm through playing around!"

With that he began to slam into the Future Warrior with everything he had with a void appearing around the Future Warrior trapping her into place before three beams slammed into her, sending her back right as he teleported, grabbing her leg to slam her through multiple crystals the shards cutting through her skin, uppercutting her and teleporting to use his tail to wrap around her neck.

The Future Warrior coughed with the suffocating hold on her right when the tail tensed to where if she moved wrong her neck would be snapped.

Blood began to seep out of her mouth with the after effects of Kaioken appearing, a lot faster than normal considering how injured she was when she activated it.

"It's time to end this." Demigra said, no sympathy in his voice about ready to snap her neck.

' _Just one chance._ ' The Future Warrior quickly brought her hand up and sliced through the tail with a Destructo Disc, eliciting a pained scream from Demigra while she put a lot of distance between her and the Demon God.

Feeling her vision becoming cloudy, the Future Warrior cancelled out the Kaioken to avoid destroying her body any further, her breaths coming out in shallow gasps to show that she may have broken ribs along with the bones in her left arm feeling shattered and a punctured lung.

She tasted iron due to the blood flowing down her chin from her mouth and a cut above her left eye, a lot of people would either be dead or passed out by now.

' _What I wouldn't give for a Senzu Bean._ ' The Future Warrior mused, not sure how long she could last here.

Demigra glared at her with contempt, his tail now a bloody stump. "You are really testing my patience Monkey." He snarled at her looking ready to rip her apart with his claws.

The Future Warrior got ready before feeling another power source when another person appeared next to her in an orange gi with spiky black hair, two fingers on his forehead before he gave a yell and power coursed through him with his hair turning blonde and growing to be down to his waist.

"G-Goku?" The Future Warrior asked in shock. "I thought you-."

The last time she saw the legendary Super Saiyan was when Demigra just about destroyed the Time Nest before retreating here, leaving her with no choice but to follow or allow him to succeed in an attempt to save everyone.

Demigra looked just as shocked by this turn of events due to being certain that he killed the Saiyan.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Son Goku apologized, a grin on his face. "That was too far! I was late because finding the power you guys emanate was really hard."

"What?! You used Instant Transmission to get here?!" Demigra asked earning a glare from Goku who remembered that this Demon God was behind everything that was happening to the time stream. "How?! We're in the cracks of time itself!"

Goku ignored him and slammed a foot into the Demon God to send him flying before looking at the Future Warrior while tossing her a Senzu Bean. "The Time Vault is safe, so don't worry."

The Future Warrior gave a smile in appreciation before eating the Senzu Bean and feeling her energy returning to full strength along with her injuries healing.

"I needed that." The Future Warrior gave a smirk that Goku returned before they both got ready to fight the weakened Demigra, frowning as the cracked power scouter gave a few beeps, showing that Demigra's power was still rising. "But he's still stronger than us."

"You still relying on that Power Scouter that Trunks gave you?" Goku asked earning a nod. "Forget about it, strength isn't the only thing that matters in a fight, not if we can outsmart him."

"Heh you think that just because you're here that you have a chance?" Demigra asked mockingly, but the Future Warrior could hear a hint of fear in his voice. "All you did was make this more fun for me."

In a second he was between them and delivered an uppercut to both fighters, sending them into the air.

"I am a God and you are nothing compared to me!" Demigra shouted, a blue flame erupting from his mouth towards them.

Seeing that the Future Warrior reacted. "Evil Explosion!" She roared, the attack meeting the flame to counter it while Goku appeared in front of Demigra.

"Dragon Fist!" A gold dragon made of pure energy erupted from Goku's fist, slamming into Demigra to send him back with an explosion right as the Future Warrior sped over to him, delivering a few punches followed by Goku, the Demon God being hard-pressed to block them.

' _Just what the hell are they?!_ ' Demigra thought, his annoyance toward them rising. ' _To rival my power, there's no way they're normal._ '

Damn Saiyans and their blasted biology.

The Future Warrior quickly backed off when Goku placed his hands on his head. "Solar Flare!"

Blinding light erupted from the Saiyan, affecting Demigra's vision so that he couldn't see the hits and punches coming with his head snapping from side to side from each blow from the two fighters.

Giving a snarl, Demigra blasted Goku back and wailed on the Future Warrior, slamming his fist into her chest to try and take her out first, seeing her as the weak link.

Once she was gone, he'll focus all of his effort on taking Goku out for good.

"It's too bad you didn't take my offer," Demigra lamented, his fist slamming into her cheek to send her flying where he sped and kicked her up into the air, giving a grin at seeing her cough out a lot of blood from the hits. "You could've still lived, but now when I'm done with you there won't even be a speck left. You will be truly forgotten in the ruins of time-."

Ki blasts slammed into his face, giving the Future Warrior enough time to speed back to Goku's side, leaving an afterimage in her place while looking battered up again.

"He packs quite a punch," The Future Warrior muttered, her left cheek cut open from one of his claws to have blood leaking out along with a busted lip. "But he talks way too much."

"Think you can continue?" Goku asked not taking his eyes off of Demigra. "I can handle him by myself if you're too injured."

The Future Warrior gave a chuckle ignoring the injuries she obtained from those last few hits. "Not a chance," She replied to him. "I'm staying until the end, us Saiyans are too stubborn to quit."

Goku gave a slight smile as she said that knowing he would've done the same thing.

"I've had it." Demigra roared, dark energy surrounding him while the Future Warrior and Goku got ready, both of them bringing their hands back with a ball of blue energy forming.

"Ka." Goku began with a grin, looking at the Future Warrior who caught on with a smirk.

"Me." She continued, Demigra's eyes widening when he saw what they were doing and lunged, using all of his energy to form a barrier of energy around him to tear them to pieces desperately trying to reach them before they could finish.

"Haaa." Goku focused, his energy getting bigger.

"Meee." The Future Warrior wasn't too far behind with sweat appearing on her forehead from the sheer focus she was putting in.

" _ **HAAAAAA!**_ " Both of them screamed, sending the Kamehameha wave that swirled together right at Demigra who met it head on.

Both sides began to struggle with the attacks being evenly matched. "It's not possible, I'm being overpowered?!" Demigra muttered, feeling the Kamehameha overcoming him slowly. "Me, the Demon God Demigra?! I can't allow for this to happen! It must not be allowed!"

With a roar, Demigra began to push through the combined Kamehameha wave, the force pushing both Goku and the Future Warrior back as they tried to focus more to keep the Demon God at bay.

"I will never, ever lose to you!" Goku declared, forcing more energy into the attack while the Future Warrior felt her energy beginning to wane.

She was almost out of Ki to spare for this as this attack was taking just about all she had.

' _Can't give in now._ ' The Future Warrior told herself before gritting her teeth. "Let's try this again, Kaioken x20!"

Once more, red energy erupted around her turning her Kamehameha pure red and adding to it's power to combine with Goku's the attack finally breaking through Demigra's barrier, blasting him back.

"I-Impossible," Demigra muttered, his body being torn apart by the sheer power of the attack. "I am a God. I've become a God."

The Future Warrior nearly fell over as the Kaioken cancelled out while Goku changed back from his Super Saiyan transformation the two exhausted while there was no trace of Demigra from their attack. "W-We did it." The Future Warrior muttered exhaustion hiding her shock at this outcome.

Goku didn't have a chance to reply when the realm they were in began to shake and break apart. "Watch out!" He shouted when a crystal began to fall towards the two.

Jumping back, a flash of light just about blinded the Future Warrior when a pure white bird emerged from where Demigra was obliterated. "Kiii!"

"TokiToki?!" The Future Warrior looked relieved due to how she saw this bird get eaten by Demigra when he invaded the Time Nest, resulting in him becoming a God.

"It's crumbling, let's go." Goku said grabbing TokiToki and ready to do an Instant Transmission.

"Got it." The Future Warrior shot at Goku only to feel something grab her.

"No." To everyone's shock, it was Demigra, back in his human-like form looking extremely injured with a bloody arm holding onto her leg. "Not going anywhere."

"What does it take to kill you?!" The Future Warrior demanded incredulously, kicking his face in an effort to get him to let go, but Demigra quickly climbed his way up to hold her by the throat.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me Monkey." Demigra snarled the place crumbling.

"Let her go!" Goku flew at him with TokiToki behind him.

"Not this time." Demigra gathered whatever energy he had and opened a wormhole in front of Goku who flew through it before he could slow down along with TokiToki, closing it immediately, right when Goku turned in shock at the portal.

That was when the Future Warrior slammed her head back, forcing Demigra to let go and spun around, punching his face, grabbing him by the throat for once and began to wail on him.

"Damn it Demigra it's over!" She shouted delivering punch after punch with the realm breaking apart around them. "You lost!"

"No you did." Demigra rasped out, blasting her back, opening another wormhole in the process. "After all you don't have enough energy to leave while I do, I'll just leave you here to die."

Realizing what the Demon God had planned, the Future Warrior shot forward right as he entered the wormhole, tackling him right before it closed. "Galick Gun!" She roared, blasting him with one final ki attack, causing an explosion inside of the wormhole that separated the two, the last thing the Future Warrior saw was a bright light.

 _ **~Earth 16~**_

 _ **Metropolis**_

 _ **April 6**_ _ **th**_ _**17:01 EDT**_

The Future Warrior groaned as she landed on something metal, an alarm blaring in her ear while glass was around her.

Though she didn't open her eyes, she heard muted voices around her.

"Oh God what happened?!"

"My Car!"

"She just came out of nowhere."

"Forget that she's injured, somebody call an ambulance."

"Hold on you think she's one of those Meta's?"

"If she is I really hope she's not going to destroy the city."

Giving a groan, the Future Warrior slowly sat up, silencing the voices before opening her eyes to see several people looking at her with fear and trepidation.

Finally one of them held up a pair of keys and pressed a button making the alarm ringing stop. "That's it, if I survive this I'm moving to Keystone." He muttered as his car kept getting destroyed in Metropolis.

Wincing as glass fell from her hair, the Future Warrior pushed herself off the car, using it for support to keep herself from falling. "Um hello?" She greeted.

Thankfully the scouter despite being cracked still had the translator working as some of the people relaxed when she didn't outright attacked them, but they still had their guard up.

The Future Warrior looked a little put off by their cautious nature before her eyes widened at remembering that Demigra was still alive and looked around, trying to see if he was in sight, her Scouter attempting to locate his Ki-.

Several beeps appeared on the scouter showing a lot of beings with huge power levels, a lot of them were in a single place but two of them were on the move in the city and from how they were moving it showed a fight was taking place.

Thinking it was probably Goku or Demigra fighting, the Future Warrior quickly took to the air surprising everyone with her quick exit, heading straight towards the fight and soon she saw that neither of the two power levels were Goku or Demigra.

Heck now that she checked, the Ki energy she was sensing were completely different.

Instead it showed a fight between a man in a blue bodysuit with a red cape, boots and what looked to be red underwear on the outside of the suit with a yellow shield on his chest that had an 'S' emblem-the guy made her think of the weird PTSD Gohan went through when he became the Great Saiyaman- and a huge hulking purple man with sparks coming off of him as he grabbed the 'S' man who screamed in agony.

The Scouter beeped showing that the purple guys power levels were rising while the other guys levels were dropping at an alarming rate.

' _Just what is going on?_ ' The Future Warrior thought landing on a rooftop to observe the situation.

Being in the Time Patrol taught her not to just jump in, especially since she doesn't know what's going on as she could cause a paradox or create a false timeline by accident if she wasn't careful.

"This is Janet to Trunks come in," The Future Warrior pressed her scouter only to hear static making her frown. "Trunks? Anyone from Time Patrol come in. Information requested… Damn it, I'm on my own."

Seeing as how she had nothing to go on, Janet watched as the man with the 'S' power levels were nearly at 0, barely in their 20's while the purple guys was pretty damn high-nearly at Goku's level.

"Not so tough now are you Superman?" The man taunted with a grin shooting beams from his eyes, blasting Superman into the ground. "I've waited years to do this."

The Man of Steel gritted his teeth as he pushed himself up feeling about ready to fall over right as the purple guy shot another blast of Heat Vision, the Kryptonian barely had time to throw his arms up his feet sliding back as he tried to push off the attack, ignoring his arms feeling the pain from the heat.

"You can keep waiting, Parasite." Superman managed to get out but he fell to one knee right as the Heat Vision faded.

"No I don't," Parasite took his time walking over to Superman with a grin, wanting to savor this moment. "I absorbed almost all of your powers and with the rest of the League too busy to get you out of this, you lost."

Janet frowned as Parasite reared a fist back to punch Superman and came to the conclusion on who the good and bad guys were.

Superman? Parasite? League? She's never heard of any of those.

Now satisfied that she wouldn't be interfering with the timeline as none of this was familiar, Janet shot in, kicking Parasite back-catching him off guard as he flew into a practically destroyed building, the foundation collapsing on top of him.

It was only because she was wearing boots that Parasite's absorbing ability didn't get to her while she stood.

Superman looked surprised as Janet stood in front of him in a stance, ready to fight. "What are you doing? Get out of here." He said seeing what looked to be an injured and bloodied sixteen year old teenager defending him.

"With the way your Power Levels dropped?" Janet asked with a quirked brow. "Not happening."

She then grinned, her Saiyan blood pumping a bit as Parasite easily broke free of the building, the concrete exploding in the process showing that this would be a good fight.

"Besides I fought scarier beings."

Parasite glared at the young woman who interfered with his fight while pissed that she looked to be half-dead from her injuries and still caught him off guard.

"If you know what's good for you girl, you would leave." Parasite snarled at her while Janet got ready with a cocky grin.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Janet said but then she frowned thinking about something as there were a lot of civilians in the area.

In her experience the civilians would quickly vacate the area if she had to fight in a city and she tries her best to hold back in a fight like that to avoid destroying said city-and despite how she knew she would enjoy this fight her own power levels were low from the fight with Demigra so she can't use KaioKen again without suffering the consequences.

' _I should end this quickly._ ' Janet thought with Parasite flying at her with impressive speed as she quickly became an afterimage, appearing behind him and fired Ki blasts at him, knocking Parasite to the ground who was shocked to see someone just as fast as him while he was using Superman's speed. ' _I can't let him touch me either, from what I saw it's how he beat this other guy._ '

This ability is really reminding her of Cell from when he absorbed the Androids.

Parasite however was intrigued by her Ki blasts and grinned, wanting a taste of her to use those abilities.

"I guess I can use a snack before I finish the main course." Parasite taunted his tongue shooting out, catching Janet by surprise as it wrapped around her wrist.

Agony filled her as she felt her energy depleting while the scouter was letting her know that Parasite was getting stronger.

Superman saw that as his energy was slowly returning to him so he shot in, ripping a lamp post out to slam into Parasite, disorientating him while Janet raised her hand. "Destructo Disk!" She called out using it to slice right through Parasite's tongue making him howl in agony.

Throwing the part of the tongue off of her wrist, Janet looked at Superman who flew to land next to her. "You alright?" Superman asked although he looked a bit off by the brutality Janet just showed in doing that.

He also wasn't exactly comfortable with a teenager fighting someone like Parasite but with how weak he was feeling at the moment he couldn't exactly complain.

"I should be asking you that," Janet turned her head at him. "The names Janet."

"Superman." Superman said not bothered at her sharing her real name as some heroes don't have secret identities while Parasite roared and lunged at them. "Don't let him touch you."

"Kind of figured that out Supes." Janet said flying out of reach while shortening his name. "Masenko-Ha!"

The beam slammed into Parasite, sending him into the street, making a crater followed by Superman throwing a car at the man, knowing he would survive.

Knowing he wasn't out yet, Janet frowned. "Any way we can beat him?"

"I have a way, but it's not here." Superman said knowing that with his strengths, Parasite also had his weaknesses.

There was a chunk of Kryptonite hidden in STAR Labs along with his lead suit.

He didn't have a chance to get the suit as Parasite came out of nowhere in what looked to be a regular bank robbery.

"Then go get it," Janet told him focusing another attack. "I'll keep the ugly Majin Buu distracted."

"I'm not going to just leave you." Superman said against the idea of letting her fight Parasite by herself while said Villain finally shot out of the ground with a pissed off look.

Although now he was wondering what a 'Majin Buu' was.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Janet roared firing the beam but Parasite flew around while Superman used Heat Vision that the criminal countered with his own.

"Do you always call your attacks out?" Superman asked in disbelief as that was a good way to let your enemy's counter attack.

"It's a way to help me focus on the attack," Janet said agreeing with the man as that was the drawback with Ki and she wasn't experienced with it enough to not call it out. "Now do you have a better idea on how to stop this guy because I don't besides beating him down."

Which she can't do because that would require touching him-this is definitely a new experience for her.

Superman gave a nod, knowing she was right.

That meant he would have to be quick.

So he turned and flew off, a sonic boom behind him surprising Janet by how quick he was.

That was pure speed that rivaled Instant Transmission.

Parasite snarled at seeing Superman escape but he turned back towards Janet who sent another cocky smirk.

"Fine I'll deal with him once you're nothing more than a dry husk." Parasite declared firing more Heat Vision that Janet countered with a few simple Ki blasts.

"Have to admit that's a new one." Janet quipped flying down to pick up a car and tossing it at Parasite before firing a Ki blast at the gas line making it explode upon contact, slamming Parasite right into the sewers when Janet flew in, firing Ki blast after Ki blast.

A News Chopper was flying around catching all of this on video as Janet flew up in the air holding both hands out. "Gallick Gun!"

The attack tore right through the concrete and possibly through the sewers, leaving smoke in the area.

Much to Janet's surprise though, Parasite was gone right when the smoke cleared making her look around cautiously only to feel a rush of wind behind her.

Janet quickly spun around right as Parasite grabbed her by the arm, before grabbing her other arm, making her cry out as he absorbed more of her life force, feeling empowered.

"What a rush you have as much energy as Superman himself." Parasite said sadistically with Janet feeling herself growing weaker. "Are you a Kryptonian by any chance because you sure don't feel human."

"No, I'm a Saiyan," Janet roared her Saiyan pride kicking in when she shot a leg up, knocking some teeth out of Parasite's mouth right as he was sent flying back with Janet pulling her hands back. "Kamehame-Ha!"

It wasn't as powerful as the one against Demigra considering she rushed it but Parasite certainly felt that as he was sent through five buildings after that hit.

Janet fell to her knees, almost completely out of Ki and struggling to remain awake.

And this time she had no capsules to truly recharge her strength and she needed time to focus which Parasite wouldn't give her.

Parasite flew back to the fight with a grin, cracking his neck in excitement. "Nice move, how about I try it," He went to fire a Ki blast but it didn't work. "What?!"

He tried again, frowning as while he absorbed her strength those energy attacks weren't a part of that.

"Oh well." He decided as he still had Superman's abilities to end this. "Too bad for you kid but it's time I end this-."

Parasite stumbled a wave of nausea overcoming him.

"No, this feeling," He muttered turning to see Superman in a lead suit holding the Kryptonite in his hands. "Should've guessed that's where you went-."

He was cut off by Superman delivering a punch to knock him out as the Kryptonite easily drained him.

Looking at the downed Parasite, Superman turned to check on Janet only to see that she was gone.

"Where did-?" Superman asked looking around, not using his different visions considering he was still drained when the League com link went off.

" _ **Justice League to Superman, Sinestro and his Yellow Lanterns are subdued we're on route to your position now.**_ " It was Batman's voice.

"No need, Parasite is down." Superman said to the Dark Knight of Gotham but he kept his eyes out for Janet. "I had… Some help."

The way he said that made Batman frown. " _ **What happened?**_ "

* * *

Janet coughed as she landed in a forest miles away from Metropolis, she saw the city sign on her way flying out-she couldn't use Instant Transmission because there was no familiar place for her in this world-she tried.

She barely had enough Ki to get out of there without anyone seeing and she was practically dead on her feet.

Looking back on her situation, Janet knew she was in a bad one.

She was in an unfamiliar world with no familiar Ki Signatures, she was injured badly along with Demigra being out there somewhere, no doubt plotting to use whatever happens to his advantage.

Janet was confident that Demigra was still alive so she knew she had to find him before he could do some real damage.

"But in my condition I wouldn't be able to do anything and I don't even know where to begin looking," Janet leaned against a tree and slid down, to rest against it before her stomach growled audibly. "Ugh I need food."

She hasn't had a chance to eat since that mess with Beerus as everything went to hell there with Demigra enacting his plans to destroy time itself.

Pushing herself up, Janet figured she could do a quick hunt for food before she could go to sleep.

Hopefully there was a T-Rex nearby, the meat on that was always pretty tasty.

After food and sleep then she'll figure out what to do.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it's a good few months before the Young Justice part starts and I hope no one got bored with the fight scenes first with Janet and Goku teaming up against Demigra before she helped Superman fight Parasite.**_

 _ **Now the only Dragon Ball Z villain I plan to have is Demigra along with Mira and Towa as I think they're more of The Future Warrior's enemies than anyone else's and that would be it as they can do a lot-especially since they can make other villains more powerful as proof from the Xenoverse games. Plus there will be other powerful villains in this story without the boost like Amazo, Despero, Darkseid-if Season 3 really goes through with that-along with Doomsday if I can find a way to add him in.**_

 _ **It'll be like this, Demigra is the main villain for Season 1 and then Towa and Mira will come in Season 2 if I do have those two appear.**_

 _ **Oh and Janet will not be teaching anyone to use Ki-the reasons why will be shown in a future chapter-it'll also explained how Parasite wasn't able to use the Ki attacks.**_

 _ **I know some people will be a bit disappointed that this isn't a story about Goku or Gohan heading to DC but they have a lot of stories about them already while the Future Warrior in Xenoverse barely has any so I figured why not? Plus I can make the personality how I see fit which also helps-you'll see more of her personality outside of a fight soon. And yes she isn't a Super Saiyan-which might change in the future but I might give her the Saiyan tail as I think that's pretty cool and was disappointed that you couldn't add that in the game-or at least in my experience if I didn't find out how.**_

 _ **Finally I'm just going to say this, I don't give a damn about who would win in a fight between Goku and Superman as I know someone will ask that despite how I don't plan for Goku or any DBZ character to have much of an impact on this story-unless it was in flashbacks or the story itself changes in the future, because both Supes and Goku are great characters and the arguing about which one is stronger is annoying and stupid in my opinion-in fact I'd be more interested in seeing them team-up if it was possible.**_

 _ **Oh and no pairing planned as of yet-I might have one but I also might not so if you want one give suggestions please.**_

 _ **Alright please favorite and review if you enjoyed this story and I'll update it soon.**_


	2. Exploration and Answers

_**Chapter 02: Exploration and Answers**_

 _ **TokiToki City Age: 850**_

"Come on, where is she?" A young man in a dark coat and purplish silver hair with a sword strapped to his back, had a worried look while he was sifting through various scrolls. "She can't have died."

"Trunks calm down, you know Janet is tough," The voice sounded like a young child as a girl with pinkish skin was helping him while TokiToki sat on a table near her. "We'll find her."

"I-I know Supreme Kai of Time," Trunks looked at the Kai worry still in his eyes. "But that's my partner we're talking about and she should've been back by now."

He didn't say anything about what Goku told him with Demigra grabbing her.

Janet couldn't be dead. There was no way that happened to his partner.

The Supreme Kai of Time gave a small laugh. "You've really taken her in as a little sister haven't you?" She asked in a bit of a teasing tone as Trunks was really protective of Janet after a few missions with her.

Trunks didn't respond to that before his eyes widened at an idea. "Of course we can use the Dragon Balls to wish her back here." He said before the Supreme Kai of Time put a stopper on the idea by pointing out the flaw.

"It'll be awhile as you would have to use the same ones you used to summon her in the first place and they're currently scattered as stone for this year." The Supreme Kai of Time reminded him.

"And we can't travel ahead to do so because it could cause a paradox," Trunks said with a sigh, looking in a scroll where it actually showed when Janet first appeared in TokiToki for the first time. "Stay safe wherever you are Partner, we'll find a way to get you back soon."

 _ **~Earth 16~**_

 _ **Watchtower**_

 _ **April 7th, 20:04 EST**_

Batman frowned as he watched the News video showing the fight between this new arrival and Parasite from the other day, the lenses on his cowl narrowing.

Another unknown and one on par with Superman at that if that was how strong she was injured, imagine her at full strength.

He typed in the beginning of a file that he made of her-he had one for every notable hero or criminal out there, something to look back on if he needed to.

All he had though was her first name-Janet along with the name the media gave her 'The Saiyan', the personality that Superman gave them and a list of abilities ranging from flight, super strength and control over energy.

The Man of Steel even admitted that if she didn't show up there was a chance he would've been done for there. A lot of the League much like Batman were wary of a teenager out there with that much power unchecked and made a vote to find her.

But there was something else that had him wary.

"Hey Spooky, Flash said you needed to see me?" A Caucasian man in a green and black unitard suit with a green mask over his eyes came in, a green outline on him that was slowly fading.

"I thought you wouldn't be back from Oa until tomorrow, Hal." Batman greeted without turning around as Hal left with other Lanterns to deliver Sinestro to the Guardians earlier that day.

"I left it to the other Lanterns when Barry called and said you needed to speak with me, so I hightailed it back," Hal Jordan the Earth's first Green Lantern-an organization of peacekeepers in the Galaxy said with a serious look. "What's up?"

He knew that if Batman requested to see him it must be something serious-not that they don't get along at times but they only interacted during League business.

"We have an unknown alien on our world, I was hoping you would give me information on the species." Batman said replaying the fight between Janet and Parasite.

Hal raised a brow. "A teenage girl?" He asked with some mirth in his tone. "So Spooky you finally noticed girls? But isn't it a bit over the top to call them aliens?"

Batman just flashed a glare at the Lantern who was grinning at the joke he made. "Jordan."

Hal held his hands up in a placating manner. "Okay calm down, it was just a joke… How do you know this isn't a Meta?"

Batman replayed a certain scene, this time with words following.

" _ **What a rush you have as much energy as Superman himself.**_ " Parasite said sadistically on the screen with Janet looking like she was getting weaker by the second. " _ **Are you a Kryptonian by any chance because you sure don't feel human.**_ "

" _ **No, I'm a Saiyan.**_ " Janet roared before Batman muted it as it went back to the News Reporter with the words 'Who is the Saiyan?' on the screen.

"I've never heard of a Saiyan in all my time as a Lantern." Hal said now being serious before he lifted his fist where his ring-the source of his power was. "Give me access to any archives on Sai-."

He stopped when the ring blinked.

"Sorry Spooky but I'll have to charge this before I can look into it more, I was really pushing it when I flew back here considering I was originally going to do this at Oa." Hal apologized while Batman frowned before giving a nod accepting that.

"Try and get back to me today on this." He told him looking back at the screen. "We'll need to be prepared if she goes rogue."

"Spooky it's just a teenage girl, how much trouble can she be?" Hal asked dubiously. "Even if she fought Parasite it was Clark who took him down."

It's not like he doubted Batman that much but he's seen a lot more scarier things than an alien girl.

"She held her own against Parasite while extremely injured, left the area without Superman realizing until it was too late and destroyed a city block," Batman listed in a monotone voice, showing Hal how bad this could get. "Imagine how strong she is at full strength or when she's an adult."

"Shit." Hal simply said, not liking those odds.

With that said, Hal left to head back to Ferris City via Zeta while Batman replayed the fight again taking note that she knew various Martial Arts from her stances and moves showing that even without those abilities she would be hard to fight.

* * *

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis.**_

 _ **April 7th, 12:30 EDT**_

Janet sighed, eating a squirrel on a stick with a small fire in front of her while four discarded sticks were around her.

There wasn't any dinosaurs to hunt sadly enough, the only thing she could find were squirrels and berries as well as a small lake where she could drink some water which was where she made camp as there was an uninhabitable cave nearby.

Thankfully she was recharged after some food and rest-not a hundred percent but better than she was and she tried to search for Demigra's Ki but couldn't find it showing that either he truly did die or he was in hiding until the right moment. Janet knew with her luck it was the latter rather than the former.

Using the hand not holding the food to wipe her mouth, Janet looked up towards the sky with the trees still blocking the way, her scanner off as she would need to get it repaired soon.

She kept expecting for a time rift to open up for her to get back to TokiToki City but one wouldn't come.

Do Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time even know she's still alive? Are they looking?

Janet knew they were most likely looking but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Mah P'ue'ur (I'm homesick)" She muttered sadly in her native language, looking down to see her torn up Gi taking her mind off of that considering she should probably take care of that.

Pausing, Janet sniffed under her arm and winced.

She needs to bathe as well.

Finishing off the cooked squirrel, Janet got up and walked to the stream, taking the Gi and blue shirt off until she was only in her sports bra and leggings.

Laying the Gi out, Janet took a few steps back and aimed a finger at the Gi right as Ki shot out repairing it, doing the same to the blue shirt.

It was a bastardized version of the 'Clothes Beam' that Piccolo used as she can't make matter like Namekians but she can repair it as long as there was enough to do so.

Once she was satisfied with the Gi being fixed she turned towards the lake and got to work, removing her other clothes, taking care to rinse and wash them in the lake before hanging them on a nearby branch to dry along with having her boots upside down.

She felt a lot lighter due to the shirt, boots and gloves actually being training weights.

Moments later she was shoulder deep in the lake, giving a shudder as it was cold at first but she warmed up a bit when she got used to the temperature.

Janet rolled her shoulders looking relieved when they popped, allowing for her to relax even more.

"D'ha r'en (Now what?)" Janet muttered a few minutes later, looking up at the sun seeing that it was close to being one.

' _Okay I'm in another world, I can't find Demigra yet-which means he's plotting something and I have nowhere to go._ '

Janet hummed in thought, thinking back to that fight with Parasite and her blood began to pump in excitement as another thought came to her.

Wait, she was in a whole NEW world with new people to fight.

People she could fight without upsetting a timeline or the fate of reality on the line.

' _I wonder if Superman would like to fight sometime?_ ' Janet thought as while the man seemed a bit weak when she met him it was most likely because of that Parasite guy but he still managed to kick ass, she would have to look into his power levels when he recovers.

Janet looked back towards the cave and wondered if she could create a 'makeshift' home there, maybe in a few days?

' _I should probably explore this world a bit before I head to get some supplies though, I wonder if they have capsules here?_ ' Janet stood up, water dripping from her skin as she sat on a rock, waiting to dry off, making sure to bring some of the berries she had in a small pouch she kept her capsules in to eat while waiting.

Janet paused at hearing sticks cracking showing that something was heading her way so she tensed, not bothered by fighting naked at all as she fought half-naked a few times in some of her world's most historic fights.

A bear emerged from the forest, sniffing around before seeing her. It wasted no time in getting on its hind legs and roaring, something that made Janet smirk.

A second later the bear fell to the ground dead through decapitation from the Destructo Disc she shot with Janet giving a cheer, happy that she now had a lot of meat to eat.

* * *

 _ **Star City**_

 _ **April 9**_ _ **th**_ _**22:32 EST**_

Janet couldn't help but look in awe at Star City as she flew around the different cities before coming to a stop at this one as she walked the streets, not really paying attention to the weird looks she got from her get-up.

It's been three days since she arrived to this strange new world.

In those three days, she managed to turn the cave into a home filled with firewood to use for either cooking or to keep warm, a makeshift bed comprised of leaves and she fought another bear that tried to attack her getting some food along with using the two furs as a blanket.

She also made a fishing rod as the lake had quite a few fish catch and found a rock that she had to pull out of the ground-so it was a boulder now- a bit in the forest that could cover the cave entrance, so she could leave without anything snooping around in there.

Janet kept her scouter with her as it worked as a translator and she needed that badly knowing that Earthlings don't speak Saiyan-she should've paid more attention when Trunks tried to teach it to her.

She stopped, sniffing the air as a delicious smell of cooked food began to make her mouth water.

It was enough to make her stomach growl loudly, eliciting weird looks from people who heard it.

Apparently that wasn't normal on this Earth.

Ignoring them, Janet followed the scent, taking a shortcut through an alley to find it in hopes of getting a good meal only to have her path blocked by a group of people.

She quirked a brow at them as they wore some pretty baggy clothes with tears in their jeans, some of them were hanging low.

Some people had the weirdest fashion senses, then again who was she to judge?

But she gave a polite smile. "Hey there." She greeted with a wave, still smelling the air only to grimace as a nasty smell replaced the food.

Tobacco and other stuff that she couldn't really identify.

It nearly ruined her appetite if she was honest.

One of the men grinned at her, his eyes roaming her. "Hello there cutie, you look a little lost."

Janet sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "That obvious?" She asked although she tensed as something about this was giving her a bad feeling. "Well do you mind moving please? I really am in a hurry."

"What's the rush? Why not stay here with us?" The man said as his friends got a bit closer.

Now Janet frowned, telling from his tone that he wasn't planning on giving Janet a choice. "Are you robbing me?" She asked using the scouter to check for their power levels only to stifle a giggle.

Their Power Levels were pathetic, 5-6 at most for them if she had to guess.

Although she sensed two more power levels on the roof watching them, both of them were around their mid 40's.

She had high respect for the human race due to how strong some of them can get but these idiots weren't anywhere close to them.

In fact it was a bit insulting that they thought they thought they could take her.

"What are you giggling about?!" The leader of the group asked his friendly tone disappearing.

"Oh just from how weak you guys are," Janet said placing on arm across her chest while she placed a finger from her other hand on her chin, the elbow resting on the arm while she looked amused. "But I'm in a good mood so I'm going to give you guys a chance to leave."

From up above, a seventeen year old teen with reddish hair underneath a yellow hat, wearing a red kevlar-lined suit prepped a bow and notched an arrow about to jump down there only for a green glove to lower the bow. "What are you doing?" The teen asked his mentor in surprise.

"Patience Speedy," The Green Arrow said, in a green suit with a cowl up over his blonde hair, having his bow out too but not notching it. "Let's see what she can do."

Green Arrow recognized the girl immediately as he was a part of the League and wanted to know more about the situation before he and his protege jumped in there.

Especially since this girl was able to fight Parasite.

"This bitch thinks she's in control." One of the men said with his leader giving a nod.

"Can't have that this is our turf," The leader approached Janet and grabbed her arm. "We'll have to teach you some manners-."

He was cut off by a small palm strike to the abdomen that sent him flying into the wall with enough force to crack it.

The force of the blow, while held back to avoid killing him as Janet thought it would be a waste of energy, was enough to break three ribs and knock him out as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The others tensed in complete fear as she did that with practically no effort before getting into a stance. "Well?" Janet asked with a condescending smirk, cracking her neck in preparation. "Anyone else going to try and teach me some manners?"

"Okay now we should interfere." Green Arrow said a bit worried as they pulled out pistols to shoot at her, the bullets bouncing off of her skin showing some invulnerability.

Speedy turned his surprised look to his mentor. "Why?" He asked incredulously. "She seems to have it handled."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Arrow said notching an arrow with Speedy giving a nod, now getting what he was going on about.

The other men didn't have the option to run as two arrows, one green and one red landed near their feet before foam exploded out of them, trapping them.

Janet blinked in bewilderment at that before sensing the two power levels on the roof landing behind her and she turned to see Green Arrow and Speedy. "I had that handled." She said but not with any bite in her tone as they didn't look like they were going to try anything.

"Sure you did." Speedy said looking at the unconscious gang leader that his mentor checked for a pulse.

Green Arrow took over the conversation after checking the guy to see that he would live. "You're the Saiyan right?" He asked with the News Reporters being the ones to call her that.

Now Speedy looked at Janet in surprise as there was quite a bit of talk on the news about this new 'hero' that saved Superman. He didn't expect for it to be a girl younger than him.

"Uh no I'm a Saiyan," Janet said a bit surprised by that while both Arrow and Speedy exchanged looks the former taking that confirmation that she's an alien while the latter was curious in what a 'Saiyan' was. "The name's Janet."

"I know, Superman talked about you to the rest of the League-they want to have a word with you," Green Arrow said holstering his bow to try and be friendly but ready to take it out in a moments notice. "I'm Green Arrow, that's my student Speedy."

"Partner." Speedy said a bit annoyed while Green Arrow gave a cheeky grin.

Janet blinked seeing the relationship between the two reminding her of the time she spent with Trunks making her smile before giggling. "Those are some weird names." She said to them, although in the back of her mind she was curious in what this League wanted to speak to her about.

The only person she knew from this League was Superman as she only overheard that in the fight with Parasite, so she was in the dark about who they really were.

Speedy frowned at her for that but Green Arrow took over before Speedy could say something that might piss her off considering they didn't know much about this girl. "So what brings you to Star City?"

"Just exploring really," Janet placed both hands behind her head with a grin. "The cities are definitely a lot bigger than TokiToki City back home and I wanted to see the sights."

Green Arrow gave an amused smirk at the answer as while it wasn't what he was expecting it was a pretty normal reason considering. Plus it was nice to not have a hostile alien attack the planet for once.

Although he did have a suspicion that there could be more to it than that but it was possible that she was telling the truth-.

A beep from his communicator went off and he frowned checking it.

"What is it?" Speedy asked with a hint of excitement at the idea of seeing some action that night.

"Grundy was sighted in Plesa Park." Green Arrow said not liking that as the immortal zombie was pretty tough for them to take down before gained an idea and turned to Janet. "You want to come along? It wouldn't hurt to have some help."

Although the real reason he was asking was to get more of a feel on who she was and not to lose sight of her so they could have the League speak with her.

And what better way to get a feel for her than to see her fight? Besides if she's strong enough to take on Parasite than she can handle Grundy.

Plus he could call the League for backup if it came down to that.

Speedy frowned a bit at the idea of needing help due to his pride, but he didn't disagree considering Grundy is able to trade blows with Superman at times depending on his resurrection.

Janet hesitated, looking towards where she was heading considering the smell of food was still there before she gave a nod. "Sure thing." She said ignoring the smell for now.

She could always come back to it.

Giving a nod, both Archers shot an arrow with a rope to the building before pressing a button on their bow to grapple upwards, earning a bemused stare from Janet who just used Instant Transmission to appear by them as she focused on their Ki.

"You can teleport?" Speedy asked in disbelief, pausing for a moment to look at her.

"Nope Instant Transmission, pretty easy to mix up though." Janet said with the archers running from rooftop to rooftop, Janet easily keeping up by flying after them.

She could fly ahead but she didn't know where this 'Plesa Park' was.

"So who's Grundy?" Janet asked curiously wondering what to expect crossing her arms as she flew sideways.

Hopefully it's someone who can put up more of a fight than those other guys.

"Not surprising that you don't know since you're an alien that just came to the planet," Green Arrow revealed earning a surprised look from Speedy while Janet also looked caught off-guard. "The News caught that little proclamation with you saying you were a Saiyan and Batman easily deduced you weren't from Earth. That little tidbit about a TokiToki City also helped because we don't have a place called that."

Janet just scratched her cheek, not bothered that he knew as it wasn't a secret she was an Alien back in her world because she met other Humans, Saiyans, Namekians, Frost Demons and Buu's that she fought with in the Time Patrol.

"Grundy is an immortal zombie that's a powerhouse, every time he dies he resurrects differently." Green Arrow said with Janet blinking.

"A zombie? Huh that's new."

"Not really." Speedy said right as they made it to the park in time to see a tree being thrown in their direction.

Janet shot forward punching it to where it shattered and the debris flew past them, giving the archers enough time to notch two different trick arrows as Grundy came into view, showing a large pale-skinned man with deteriorating skin dressed in a black trench coat that was open and black pants.

"No Ki." Janet muttered as she wasn't able to sense his power levels at all so she wasn't sure how strong he was. ' _Makes sense considering he's a Zombie._ '

"Archers, Grundy find you." Solomon Grundy declared in a gravelly tone, stomping towards them. "Smash you."

"Not today Solomon." Green Arrow said releasing his Napalm Arrow that set Grundy's arm on fire as he used it to block the arrow.

The Napalm Arrow was something he only used in emergencies and he counted Grundy as one of them.

Speedy ran to the side and shot his arrow, showing it to be a sticky bomb that blew up on contact with Grundy's arm.

Janet grinned and rushed Grundy to deliver a kick to the side of the head, making him stumble, but was caught off guard when the immortal zombie recovered quicker than she anticipated and backhanded her-sending her flying deep into the park through several trees.

"There went our big gun." Speedy muttered as he saw that, readying another arrow, this one piercing Grundy's kneecap, ducking as Grundy ripped a tree out to throw it. "You have a plan?!"

"A couple." Green Arrow commented taking out a different Trick Arrow, waiting until he had a clear shot right at his face where it unleashed a surge of electricity strong enough to stop a person's heart, but all it did was piss him off. "Great."

He dove to the side when Grundy ran to smash the spot where he was, taking an arrow to jam into Grundy's ribs, delivering another nasty shock to give him time to make some distance, knowing that one hit could kill him.

Luckily Speedy helped give him time by shooting another arrow, this one spilling sludge on Grundy's face, blinding him for a moment.

Meanwhile Janet easily pushed herself up, rubbing her jaw where she was backhanded in a huge trail of dirt from when she landed while wood shavings were in her hair.

It wasn't the hardest she was hit, but it did catch her by surprise.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy this." Janet said a feral grin on her face at finding another strong opponent before she took off with Ki surrounding her to increase her speed.

Grundy didn't have anytime to look when she slammed into him with a loud boom, sending him flying out of the park into an empty car on the streets that slid back a few inches from the force of the blow, sparks flying as Janet landed on the ground, cracking her knuckles her grin bigger as Grundy proved he could take a few good hits.

"Speedy look for civvies and get them out of here." Green Arrow said taking note of Janet's behavior while Grundy pushed himself up.

The young archer went to protest but it died down when he saw the serious look on Arrow's face something that rarely happens so he bit his protest down and listened.

With Speedy out of there, Green Arrow began to fire arrow after arrow at Grundy while he was down.

All of them were trick arrows from C4 ones to tear gas with Grundy stumbling, coughing from that-his eyes watering.

Janet flew in there while Grundy was coughing and unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks with the zombie's head snapping from side-to-side before holding both hands out.

"Evil Explosion!" She declared with Grundy flying back from the explosion itself.

As Grundy laid against a car his breathing stopped, Arrow saw the explosion ripped open his chest to where you could see the ribs.

Thankfully he hit the car because there was a building full of people behind it that would've collapsed if Grundy flew into there.

"Seriously is that all?" Janet muttered a bit disappointed by that.

* * *

 _ **Hall of Justice, Washington DC**_

 _ **April 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1:50 EDT**_

Janet blinked as she was in a room with a one-way window sporting an annoyed look.

After that whole mess in Star City, Arrow insisted that he followed her to talk with this 'League' and she agreed thinking that if she had to she would just use Instant Transmission to get back to her make-shift home.

Right now she was sorely tempted to do so as she was just put in here after being escorted by a man called the Flash and has been waiting for the last hour or so. Hell, if Trunks didn't teach her patience she would've just said screw this and left along with the fact that they also took her Scanner, sure she could've stopped them but she was curious in what was going on. But while she could actually hear the conversation on the other side of the mirror, but due to her translator being gone she couldn't understand a single word.

In the other room two people were with Green Arrow, watching her from the other side of the window.

"She's getting annoyed," Arrow said, stating the obvious with Batman giving a nod while Janet began to tap her feet. "That room is escape proof right?"

"It's built to contain powerful beings and the knock-out gas is ready to deploy if needed, it'll contain her if it comes to that." Batman answered before the final occupant spoke up, a blonde woman wearing a blue coat over a black shirt.

"Are we seriously talking about locking up a teenager?" Black Canary asked in slight disbelief.

"A teenager that fought Parasite and killed Solomon Grundy," Batman stated not even looking at her as he saw Janet getting a bit more frustrated. "Along with causing massive property damage and nearly blasting Grundy into the full apartment complex."

"So she's untrained, that doesn't mean we should lock her up." Canary said, giving Arrow a look as she spoke.

Green Arrow stilled, knowing that depending on what he said would either get him a glare from Bats or being moved to the couch by Canary-... Not a tough choice really.

"Dinah's right Bruce, what if one of the League trains her?"

Batman just looked at him. "You're assuming she would accept and you're wrong she does have training just a disregard for her surroundings." He told the two of them before pulling the scanner she had out. "I'm more curious about this."

"Yeah she was not happy when she was asked to remove that," Arrow said with a grimace. "In fact she hasn't really said a word since, I'm kind of worried because of that to tell the truth, considering she was pretty chatty earlier."

Seeing Janet getting a bit more annoyed, Canary looked at the two. "I'm going in there."

"You sure Dinah?" Arrow asked in worry. "She might not be in a talking mood."

"Go ahead," Batman said surprising them. "We kept her waiting long enough."

Back in the small room, Janet was about to start shooting small Ki at the ceiling when the door opened to show Black Canary. "Sorry to keep you waiting-." She began only for Janet to speak.

"Me'h Ih F'ril. (I don't understand.)" Janet said surprising Canary.

"I'm sorry?" She asked while Batman frowned, looking down at the Scanner.

Seeing her look confused, Janet sighed and motioned the scanner on her face. "Cril? (Understand?)"

"It's a translator." Batman muttered with Arrow blinking in surprise right as Batman left to enter the room.

Janet tensed when Batman entered the room, right before he placed the scanner on the table and slid it to her.

Understanding dawned on Canary right when Janet placed the scanner back on. "Ah that's much better." She said the Scanner translating for her.

While she did that, she did a quick peek at their power levels to see that Batman was around 50 and Canary was 64.

Man these guys weren't that strong-then again they don't seem to use Ki so she guess it's a bit impressive to have it that high without Ki?

"We have some questions for you." Batman said with Janet frowning, deciding to try and channel Vegeta a bit.

"You?! I have questions too you giant rodent."

Batman frowned while he swore he heard Arrow snickering due to the door being left open.

Canary played the peacemaker. "How about you ask a question first and then we'll ask a question, take turns." She said looking at Janet.

Janet raised a brow wondering if this was that 'Good-Cop/Bad-Cop routine that she heard Krillin and Yamcha talk about that one time before asking her first question-liking the compromise. "Who are you people?"

"We're the Justice League a group dedicated to protecting the innocent." Canary said smoothly in a way that would satisfy Janet's question without giving too much away.

Then Canary looked at Batman who asked his question, deciding to play it Canary's way for now. "Why did you come to Earth?"

"You make it sound like I came here on purpose." Janet complained with a huff. "I was fighting Demigra when I found myself on this planet."

"Demigra?" Batman took that name into account with narrowed eyes.

"Hey it's my turn, Da'ta (Old man)." Janet said a bit childishly messing with the Scanner to say that without Batman knowing what she said, a smirk on her face as she saw the Batman looked a little annoyed guessing she just insulted him in her native language. "But I guess I can answer that, Demigra is an enemy that tried to destroy time itself to rewrite history."

She said that casually while scratching her cheek with a yawn.

Batman frowned, adding that little tidbit to the mental file he was making. The usual signs of a person lying weren't there-unless they were different for her race and if she was telling the truth then this Demigra sounded like someone to look into.

"So why exactly am I in an interrogation room?" Janet decided to ask in boredom.

"You're an unknown alien that destroyed two city blocks and can keep up with beings like Parasite and Grundy," Batman said despite the warning look that Canary gave him. "We're here to determine you're not a threat."

Janet met his glare head-on before smirking. "You're testing me," She said seeing his mouth twitch a bit in surprise but the human hid it well as he did say that to see her reaction. "You don't have to worry about me rodent, I'm not a threat to your planet."

"And we're supposed to take your word for it?" Batman asked with Canary giving him a look.

"You can or you can't-from what I can tell from these last few seconds you'll probably pick the latter," Janet rubbed her nose not really caring. "Not my problem if you don't believe me."

Then she grinned.

"Now for my next question."

So she leaned forward a bit curiously.

"Why are you dressed like a rodent?" Janet asked and while it might come off as an insult she was truly curious.

The man had a good power level for a human who doesn't use Ki and she saw how he shifted to look ready to move when she leaned in showing that he wasn't afraid to fight if things got messy-his ally in this room looking ready to join in if a fight started, not that it wouldn't matter with their low power-levels-but the outfit was a bit much.

This time they all heard Green Arrow laughing before Batman stood up to leave having his questions answered.

"Hey what about my question?" Janet called out before frowning. "How rude."

"Batman means well, he just isn't good at socializing." Canary said with a sigh.

"From what I can see Vegeta is more sociable than him and that's saying something." Janet muttered before looking at Canary. "So can I go now?"

"Do you have a place to stay?" Canary asked with a frown as while this was a dangerous alien from everything she saw and was told, she still saw only a teenager.

Janet blinked and tilted her head to the side. "Yes?" She asked not sure what Canary was getting at as the older woman quirked a brow. "I found a place that has a great view and where I can find food easily."

That didn't do anything to ease Canary before Janet gave a grin and placed two fingers to her forehead.

A second later she was gone surprising the Heroine.

"If we do have to detain her we might have to find a way to stop that," Arrow commented with Batman grunting in agreement. "... You placed a tracer on her translator didn't you?"

Batman didn't deny or confirm that as Arrow sighed.

"Of course you did."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man this story has some good reviews so far, I was surprised because I thought it would've taken longer considering it's an OC story-or Future Warrior story really.**_

 _ **But still, the responses are good and I do hope this chapter helps ensure that people will follow this story.**_

 _ **Alright first off, Janet still hasn't healed up from the fight with Demigra at this point and even if she did there will still be after-effects because unlike the other DBZ characters she has no Senzu Beans or access to any Rejuvenation Chamber which would fully heal 'all' damage so I have to take that into account, so there will be times where she has trouble because of past injuries, but her strength will rise as she heals due to the Saiyan Biology.**_

 _ **Now the Saiyan Language was from an author named MegaKat and I was surprised to find something like that and curious in the idea of using it-although I haven't really heard back from MegaKat in my request to use it. So there's the Disclaimer for the Saiyan Language that I'm using belonging to MegaKat. If she messages me about using it and wants me to take them out I will.**_

 _ **Also I know I said that I would update the Ben 10 story but this one was just about finished when I said that.**_

 _ **So let's answer the reviews and knock this ball out of the park.**_

 _ **Guest917: I actually haven't heard of that move-I was just using the ones I had the Future Warrior in my save file use, thanks for the heads up I'll be sure to look into that one.**_

 _ **KingSora3: Haha thanks, it's nice to see the positive reception this story has been getting so far.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Why thank you.**_

 _ **Deathbykitsune: Well I had that for the story purpose because that way she has something to work towards in this story if I do decide to give her the Super Saiyan form.**_

 _ **Guest1: Yeah, I like Goku and Gohan but I love doing something different, besides the fact that it's a girl Saiyan that isn't Pan makes this pretty cool to type.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Yeah it really depends on the world and how it's typed when it comes to that.**_

 _ **Imagine476: Thanks, I wanted to make her a bit like the other Saiyans-where she's prideful, loves to fight/eat and underestimates people who power-levels are lower than her own-but she has other qualities outside of that that will be shown as this story continues.**_

 _ **Kakarotsanmistic: Thanks for the support, but I didn't say Parasite would be able to keep up with Goku, I meant that his power levels-which won't really matter in the long run-were close to matching his because of draining Superman-who in this story is considered even because I don't want this to be an Overpowered Saiyan beats all story-otherwise it would be too boring to type or for people to read. Both Superman and Goku are capable of beating each other-I watch Death Battle and I'm not going to use all of their research-just some to look at their abilities before doing my own research. Besides I have to take into account the damage done to Janet's body overtime considering like I said earlier that she doesn't have access to any Senzu Beans or a Rejuvenation Chamber to heal her at full health so she'll be hindered by injuries that will remain-something Goku or the other DBZ characters never really experienced due to having those resources available.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thanks, this has been a fun story to type and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as more chapters come out.**_

 _ **Guest2: Not as awesome as typing it that's for sure.**_

 _ **HOCKEYBEAST88: Thanks, although I wouldn't say it's the 'best' I'm sure that there's one that beats mine by a longshot. I spent a lot of time on the first chapter and was stuck on either doing Young Justice or the CW Flash-might do a spin-off where she ends up in the CW world if I can get this one far enough-although I would also have to make her a bit older to if I do that. Yeah it's hard to have the characters be equal, but worth it in the end and thank you for your support, hope you continue to enjoy this.**_

 _ **Aaron: Thanks, I hope to continue this story.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Yeah, Parasite had the power but no idea on how to use it. Plus it was fun to type the fight between Janet and Demigra-even more so when Goku joined in. I like your analysis of Goku and Superman as it fits the two of them and it's great to see that other people think a team-up between the two is a lot more epic than a fight. I hope the beginning of this chapter answered that question about the Time Patrol because they're not the sole focus of the story, but I may have more scenes in the future if I can think of some. And Ki does exist in Earth-16 but it's different from the Ki in the DBZ universe so that's why it wouldn't work out, Janet is able to draw the DBZ one out because she was born with it and able to utilize it however the people on this Earth aren't able to because of different biology compared to humanity in DBZ. Not only that but the team would help Janet a bit as well-teach her why stealth is important because at this point she doesn't really do that. I have the third chapter typed up already so the Wonder Woman/Janet spar will happen in the fourth chapter. I haven't seen Batman vs Superman so I don't know how that Wonder Woman is, but I'll try to give her an epic fighting performance and no it won't be a Future Warrior versus the JL/YJ league fic like I've seen because I think they'd be more worried about the bad guys then fighting each other-come on if Spidey and the Punisher can team up on bad guys this could happen. I haven't seen much of Justice League Action but from what I have seen I like it, so I might look into adding stuff from that into the story.**_


	3. A Volatile Reptile

_**Chapter 03: A Volatile Reptile**_

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis.**_

 _ **April 16th, 6:30 EDT**_

Janet was up at the crack of dawn practicing her Kata's as she ignored some of the strain in her muscles still healing up, the bear meat cooking nearby.

It's been nearly a week since her meeting with the Justice League-or as she's calling it this Earth's Version of the Z-Warriors and she's been keeping to herself in this area that's been changed a bit more to look like a home, some of the tree's were cleared out to give her room to train herself-as well as give her enough firewood to last for awhile.

Although she's also been on edge with Demigra seemingly out of the picture-not that it stopped her from looking for him.

She's been looking around the planet for any sign of Demigra whether it was places called North Dakota, Coast City, Jump City, anywhere she could get to easily without being seen or sensed and has yet to find the man, leading her to believe she might have to wait until he showed himself.

At least she would be stronger the next time considering her Saiyan Biology allowed her to get stronger after a fight if recovered from near-fatal injuries.

As she was finishing her Kata's however she felt a familiar Ki signature heading in her direction, closing in fast and didn't even look when Superman landed nearby. "Eh' (Hello)." She greeted before remembering that she took the scouter off as Superman gave her a confused look.

With a sheepish smile she waved as she quickly put it on.

"Superman, what can I do for you?" Janet asked while wondering just how the Man of Steel found her.

Could he sense Ki?

"I came to talk with you," Superman said taking the time to look around. "You've been staying out here?"

He wasn't sure about the idea of a teenager staying out here by herself like this rather than in a home and even more unsure of how Batman found it by using a satellite to look into where the tracer pinged at.

"Of course good view, has water, food nearby and it's peaceful," Janet said with a grin. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about the Saiyans if you don't mind?" Superman said as he checked the files in the Fortress of Solitude but didn't find any records of that species in his father's vast library and neither Jordan or Stewart were able to find anything in the Lantern Archives.

So the Man of Steel decided to ask the Saiyan herself to see if they could learn a few things.

Janet shrugged not minding that at all before gaining an idea. "Alright… Under one condition."

Superman raised a brow curious to see what she wanted.

"We have a spar someday." Janet showed a feral grin. "I've been itching to see how I measure up against you for the last few days."

On hearing that Superman frowned not thinking that was a good idea as he's always tried to hold back on his abilities. "I'm going to have to decline that condition."

It's not that he doesn't think she might not be able to handle it considering what she did against Parasite, but it's more of the fact that he didn't want to cause any unneeded property damage.

Janet groaned a bit childishly at the idea being shot down.

She then crossed her arms and looked away stubbornly. "Fine then no info for you." She said a bit of a pout on her face.

Superman gave a stern look. "Is fighting just a game to you?"

Janet slowly looked at him as if he was crazy before remembering that no one knew about Saiyans on this Earth. "I'll give you this piece of info for free, Saiyans are a warrior race we practically thrive on fights and I'm not asking for a fight to the death just a small spar."

"So it's a tradition in your culture?" Superman asked a bit intrigued with Janet giving a nod of agreement.

Superman cupped his chin in thought as she was bouncing on her feet in anticipation hoping he would say yes.

That would explain a bit about her attitude if fighting is a part of her culture and Superman could just see Batman keeping a closer eye on her because of that piece of info. Diana would also take an interest considering her Amazon Training and would no doubt test Janet if she heard this.

"I'm still declining the condition." Superman said much to Janet's disappointment.

Seeing as how the man wouldn't budge, Janet sighed and leaned against a tree. "Alright." She said not one to force a fight like that.

A loud growl emanated from her stomach making Janet look embarrassed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Do you mind if I eat while we talk?"

"I don't mind." Superman said as Janet smiled and flew to the cooked bear meat.

"Want some?" Janet offered as she grabbed the stick it was cooking on.

Superman held up a hand to decline it as he wasn't sure what she was eating. "No thanks."

Janet shrugged and bit a huge chunk out of the bear meat. "So what do you want to know?" She asked with her mouth full showing she lacked any table manners.

"Are there any other Saiyans around?" Superman asked curiously with Janet pausing as she swallowed her meat.

"Nope." She said shaking her head.

Superman blinked expecting her to elaborate but she just bit another chunk. "So you're the only Saiyan?" He asked with a frown thinking back to how he was one of the few Kryptonians left with Zod being trapped in the Phantom Zone.

This time Janet giggled. "Of course not, I mean sure there aren't that many around anymore but I'm not the only Saiyan out there," She said flashing a smile. "I'm just the only Saiyan here."

"I see." Superman said not sure if she was purposely evading the question or if she wasn't sure what he meant.

"You're an alien too right?" Janet asked with Superman giving a nod. "I could tell because your Ki is different than anyone else's."

"Ki?" Superman frowned at that.

Wasn't that one of those Martial Art terms?

"Your Life Energy," Janet elaborated finishing the bear meat as she placed the stick down. "Everyone has a unique Ki Signature, it's how I could tell you weren't human."

"So you could sense our Ki?" Superman took that into consideration realizing that this girl could easily tell who was who despite if they wear a mask or not.

If she ever met Clark Kent she would be able to tell who he was instantly despite the bumbling farmboy personality he shows as his alter-ego.

"Yeah it's a basic thing anyone can do if they're trained to," Janet said with a shrug not knowing what he was thinking.

But now she was really wondering how this guy found her if he didn't know what Ki was.

"You're pretty straightforward." Superman said a bit suspiciously as besides the condition of a spar she hasn't been difficult in answering these questions.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Janet asked with a quirked brow. "I have no reason to lie."

Superman went to ask some more questions before pausing hearing a shout in Metropolis that needed his attention. "I need to go." He said taking off quite quickly while Janet looked surprised by the sudden departure.

"Huh maybe he left something on?"

Then Janet groaned and slapped a hand to her face as she realized she didn't check his power levels while he was there.

* * *

 ** _ **Gotham City**_**

 _ **April 20th, 20:45 EDT**_

Four more days passed as Janet was now walking around Gotham City taking the time to explore this Earth a bit more.

This City was across the water from Metropolis, a good few minutes of flying and she had to say she this city was a bit depressing compared to Metropolis and Star City.

Everywhere people were giving her suspicious looks because of her attire, although she swore she heard some people mutter 'Saiyan' showing that she was gaining a bit of a reputation in this world.

But she kept walking-stopping as she felt Batman's Ki signature right above her so she looked up to see his cowled face giving her a look before jerking his head indicating he wanted to talk.

Batman was on his way to apprehend Killer Croc when the tracer he placed in Janet's Scouter pinged showing she was in Gotham so he made a detour to find out what she was doing in his city.

A moment later, Janet used Instant Transmission to appear near him.

"What's up?" She asked with a friendly smile that disappeared when she saw his look. "Geez why do you look like I just kicked your dog?"

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked a bit harshly.

Janet frowned at him, now wondering just what his problem was. "Walking, what does it look like?" She asked annoyed by his question as unlike Superman, Arrow or Canary this man sounded like he was demanding answers. "What, am I not allowed to explore?"

Then she tensed sensing another Ki signature and turned to see a thirteen year old boy with black hair in a red tunic-like body armor, black leggings, black gloves and boots with a domino mask covering his eyes, an 'R' emblem on his upper left chest and a yellow belt.

The boy looked surprised as she looked right at him and he didn't make any sound while Batman frowned thinking back to what he learned from Superman with her sensing Ki signatures.

Janet blinked in confusion as the boy looked at Batman. "So we going after Croc or what?" He asked a bit excitedly and for a moment Janet swore she saw the beginnings of a smile from Batman.

"In a moment Robin." He told him before fixing a glare on Janet hiding any sort of smile he might've had.

"Look I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just here to explore." Janet said with a sigh not wanting to deal with him.

Batman looked like he obviously didn't believe her but knew he had to go after Killer Croc to send him back to Arkham.

"We'll be continuing this later." Batman warned before turning to jump off the building grappling across the city.

"What an ass." Janet muttered a small chuckle emanating from Robin as he moved to follow his mentor.

"Don't worry he warms up to people eventually, it's just a slow process." He said with a grin. "You're the Saiyan right? I heard about you from Speedy."

"I prefer Janet." Janet said a bit irked at being called the 'Saiyan' rather than her name.

"Cool I'm Robin," Robin greeted and Janet had to say he was far more polite than the rodent who paused to turn and look back at the rooftop quite a bit away. "I better go before he sends me home, see ya."

Janet gave a brief wave as Robin took off after his mentor before she jumped off the rooftop, landing in an alley to walk back out on the streets.

While the rodent was a bit of a jackass, the bird boy was pretty friendly.

Giving a shrug, Janet paused at smelling some delicious food and quickly moved towards it.

"Ah welcome." A man said as Janet entered the diner but he looked one edge due to living in Gotham. "You here to eat?"

When Janet gave an eager nod, the man quirked a brow.

"You have the money to pay?"

"I have plenty of Zeni." Janet said reaching to where she kept her money only for the man to look confused.

"What is Zeni?" The man asked making Janet pause as she slowly took it out. "I can't accept that."

"What?" Janet asked in disbelief.

"That's not money, no money no service." The man said now with a frown as the kid didn't get it.

After a bit, Janet sighed and left the diner, a bit reluctantly as she really wanted to try some of the food in there. "So Zeni doesn't work in this world." She muttered both surprised and annoyed at that.

So she began to walk around the streets, wondering just what she should do.

* * *

Across Gotham, Batman landed calmly in the sewers after finding a discrete way in that wouldn't tip off Croc if he was in here with Robin landing behind him.

Looking behind him, Batman gave a nod to Robin-a silent message passing between them with the Dark Knight telling his partner to remain on his guard in here.

Robin understood that clearly with how dangerous Croc is compared to most of the other Arkham Inmates.

They slowly moved through the Sewers taking care not to make a sound.

It was pretty silent through their trek before they heard a animalistic roar showing that Croc was indeed somewhere in the Sewers.

Batman held a hand up and made a gesture, signaling for Robin to go a different way to hide in the shadows as he walked towards the roar, this time making some noise so Croc wouldn't leave the area, giving Robin enough time to get into place.

Eventually he came to a large, hollowed out room in the Sewers that Croc most likely created to see him standing over a few dead corpses the attire showing that they belonged to Two-Face's Crew.

"Batman," Killer Croc snarled sniffing the air. "I thought I caught your scent."

With that he spun around throwing one of the corpses at Batman who quickly rolled out of the way, seeing bite marks on them showing that they interrupted Croc while he was eating.

"I also smell the Boy too." Croc snarled looking around for Robin. "I'll hunt him down later."

So with a roar he ran at Batman who quickly threw two Batarangs that he had prepared in his gauntlets, the metal shurikens had a variant of pepper spray that shot out in Croc's face blinding his sight and smell as he roared in pain, giving Batman the chance to run in, punching his gut before delivering an uppercut as he jumped back with Croc spinning around to smash him with his tail.

"You'll pay for that Batman." Croc snarled before a mocking laugh echoed around them right as Robin jumped in landing on the cannibal's back, leaving a birdarang jammed in his scales as he did an acrobatic back flip right as it exploded, causing severe burns to his scales.

"Give up Jones." Batman ordered the creature who was once a man.

"So you can put me back in a cage?" Croc asked in hatred. "No, I will not go back and you will not leave here alive, I will feast on your flesh and tear your bones apart!"

"Wow you really need help." Robin couldn't help but say with Killer Croc grabbing two more corpses to launch at them the two vigilantes quickly moving out of the way.

Unknown to them a figure was watching the fight in the shadows a bit intrigued by this spectacle as all of his time being alive he has never seen anything like it.

He watched as despite this 'Killer Croc' being the superior with strength and agility against the two humans they were winning with strategy and forethought, something that is rare to see in situations like this-or at least it was in his experience.

Eventually the two managed to subdue Killer Croc, knocking him out and he decided to experiment a little.

Holding his staff out, the figure's eyes glowed purple right as purple energy began to emit from Killer Croc making Batman and Robin tense as they didn't know what was happening.

Batman however quickly scanned the area and saw the figure who smirked deviously.

This man was smart but was he strong enough to survive this debacle? Doubtful.

Strategy and forethought could only get you so far in a situation like this.

The powered up Killer Croc roared, his eyes pure red as he lunged at Batman with speed that he wasn't expecting, ready to rip his limbs off.

* * *

Janet's eyes widened as she felt a dreaded and familiar energy coursing around her, despite it being across the city she knew that energy anywhere.

"Demigra." Janet whispered before quickly placing two fingers on her forehead trying to get a read of where it was coming from, sensing Batman and Robin's Ki right next to it.

That made her hurry as she used Instant Transmission to appear between Batman and Killer Croc, kicking up, catching Croc off guard as he was sent flying across the room through the wall.

"You alright?" Janet asked warily looking around the room while Batman glanced back to where he saw the figure to see him gone.

"I'm fine." Batman said not saying thanks or that he had this, instead getting right to the point. "How did you know we were in trouble."

"I sensed Demigra's Ki when he did something to enhance the power of this-... Is that a giant alligator?" Janet couldn't help but ask a bit baffled as that was actually strange to see.

"He prefers Crocodile." Robin said as Killer Croc easily got up like he wasn't just kicked across the room.

"What did Demigra do to him?" Batman got back on track, throwing some Batarangs that Croc bulldozed his way through.

"He used dark magic to increase his powers but also made him more volatile to anger and hatred." Janet quickly answered flying in, ducking under a claw and grabbing his tail before spinning him around, to send him flying into the wall as she got ready to use a Ki attack-something that Batman quickly stopped.

"If you use one of your attacks here then you might bring the whole place down." Batman said harshly knowing that could kill people who were walking the streets above them.

Janet grumbled knowing that this just got harder.

And she can't exactly use Instant Transmission to take this fight somewhere else because that requires complete focus and she wouldn't be able to do that with how volatile Croc was being.

"The only way to snap him out of this is to beat him down-trust me it worked with everyone Demigra tried this on." Janet said getting into a stance while Batman and Robin tensed, ready to move.

"Think you can keep him distracted?" Batman asked giving a look at Robin a small plan formulating between the two.

"How long do you need?" Janet asked with Croc bursting back into the room with high speeds, nearly gutting Janet who dodged at the last second giving a roundhouse kick to his head, knocking a tooth out.

"Five minutes." Was the reply right when Batman and Robin disappeared into the shadows.

Janet gave a nod, knowing that with their current power levels they would die fighting this 'Killer Croc' the way he was now and she wasn't sure if they had Dragon Balls on this Earth to bring the dead back, so she smirked at the snarling reptile. "Come on Scaly let's see how much you can take."

With that she flew at Croc, creating an after-image for him to swipe through before appearing behind him and slamming a fist into his spine.

Under normal circumstances that would've snapped Croc's spine and killed him but Demigra's magic just made it tickle as the tail managed to slam into Janet, sending her right through the wall where he shot towards her with a roar.

Janet barely had time to blink when Croc slammed into her sending her further through the wall before she stopped herself, covering her body with Ki to punch Croc across the face sending a tooth flying.

* * *

While that was going on, Batman made it to a place in the sewers where he used his belt to call the Batcycle with Robin looking towards where the loud roars and tremors were coming from. "Man I'm not feeling the aster here." Robin muttered glancing up at Batman. "So what's the plan?"

Batman kept quiet right before the Batcycle came to a stop in front of them where he opened the side compartment to pull out a paralyzing nerve agent he usually kept reserved for Bane.

With how Croc was, this should slow him down enough to where they would be able to detain him.

"Nice." Robin whistled, recognizing the device while Batman handed him some Cryo Discs.

"Dark Magic or not, Croc is still cold-blooded and these will help slow him down until we can get the nerve agent in him." Batman stated giving a frown at the mention of Magic, one of the things he hated before pressing a finger to his cowl. "Saiyan!"

* * *

Janet blinked in surprise at hearing Batman's voice come through the Scanner, the distraction allowing for Croc to nail her, sending her through another wall, landing in a subway station that was thankfully abandoned.

' _I think I cracked a rib._ ' Janet thought ignoring that before quickly touching the scanner. "Okay how the hell did you get this com link signal Rodent?!"

" _ **I found it when we had your device at the Hall of Justice,**_ " Batman answered and Janet could just hear the annoyance at being called a 'Rodent' amusing Janet a bit. " _ **You can track our Ki Signatures, can you lead Croc towards us?**_ "

"Give me a second, the guy isn't exactly making this easy." Janet commented with Croc lunging at her as she leaned back and kicked him into the ceiling, holding back to avoid kicking him into the city.

As he fell, Janet quickly focused and found where Batman and Robin were.

"Alright I should be there in a few minutes." Janet quickly switched the com link off before firing a small Ki blast at Croc, not to hurt or cause any damage but to get his attention. "Come on Scaly, let's play some tag."

With that she flew off towards Batman and Robin with Croc giving chase, taking care to always remain in sight to avoid losing the Crocodile but also blasting through walls to avoid getting lost as she wasn't sure how to navigate this underground maze.

Eventually she shot into open space and right as soon as Croc ran into the room projectiles shot at him, freezing him in place, except for his head where he roared and struggled the ice cracking in the process.

However that gave Batman enough time to jam the nerve agent right in Croc's neck making him roar in agony as it took effect, combined with the cold from the Cryo Discs and the damage from Janet caused for the dark magic surrounding him to evaporate and he lost consciousness after fixing a glare on the Dark Knight.

Janet blinked at how they did that. "Huh, not bad for a Giant Rodent." She commented crossing her arms, ignoring the pain in her chest with ease.

She'll definitely need a day or two to recuperate… Man it was easier with Senzu Beans or the Rejuvenation Chamber to heal her.

Batman didn't bother replying to that as he inspected Croc, using a feature in his cowl to scan his skeletal structure.

"What exactly did Demigra do?" He asked turning to Janet after he finished, wondering what sort of side effects Croc would retain from this.

Was it a one time thing? Or would Croc be more volatile?

"Used his Dark Magic to make him stronger and more volatile," Janet answered with a frown as she remembered when the Demon God tried to do that to her right before their showdown in the Cracks of Time. "It's a favorite technique of his to use but Croc there will just wake up with a nasty headache."

Janet then sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"To be perfectly honest, I was hoping that there was a chance he didn't end up here when that portal of his exploded." She muttered looking back at Croc. "So what happens to Scaly now?"

"He's going back to Arkham." Batman said confusing Janet as she was wondering why don't they just end him but she shrugged it off.

Wasn't her problem.

"So who's Demigra?" Robin looked between them curiously as he hasn't heard that name, there was a file on the Batcomputer from when he last hacked it but it didn't have much on it.

"Someone the League will be looking into." Batman said with Robin giving a bit of a frown at the lack of answers.

Janet however rolled her eyes at hearing that, thinking that from what she seen this League wouldn't stand a chance.

Sure Superman or that Flash guy she met briefly might have a chance but Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman?

Demigra was way out of their league… Pun not intended.

Besides Demigra was an enemy of the Time Patrol so she'll deal with him once she finds him.

"Right well not that this hasn't been fun but I'm going home." Janet commented placing two fingers on her forehead. "See ya."

After she disappeared, Robin looked from Croc to Batman. "So how do we get him out before he wakes up this time?" He asked as this was always the annoying part of fighting Killer Croc.

* * *

 _ **The Watchtower**_

 _ **April 20th, 23:43 EST**_

After making sure Croc was contained, Batman made his way to the Watchtower and sent out a call for a League Meeting and was now waiting for the others to arrive, the video footage of the moment he saw Demigra taken from his cowl on the screen, watching it with narrowed eyes.

He didn't even turn when he heard a gust of wind behind him. "Flash." He greeted cordially.

"Hey Bats, am I the first to arrive?" Flash asked in surprise as even with the power of super speed he was sometimes the last to arrive much to the amusement of some of his colleagues.

When Batman didn't answer, Flash just rubbed the back of his head and zipped off before coming back with a pretzel from the kitchen.

"So what's the situation?" He asked curiously biting into the pretzel.

"I'll tell you when the rest of the League are here." Batman said with Flash shrugging in response.

He didn't have to wait long as the founding members of the League showed up, not wanting to gather the full League unless they had to.

Sitting around the table they had set up was Superman, Wonder Woman, Hal Jordan, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Flash with Batman standing near the end of the table.

"This better be important spooky," Hal muttered kicking his seat back a bit looking a little tired. "I finally had a chance to sleep."

"Earlier tonight Robin and I engaged Killer Croc in the Gotham Sewers," Batman began looking at all of them. "We had subdued him however there was a slight complication."

"What type of complication?" Superman asked knowing that Batman wouldn't have called them all together if it was truly handled.

Instead of answering, Batman brought up the video feed where it showed the dark magic coursing through Croc, something that made Wonder Woman narrow her eyes. "By Hera." She muttered the video then showing the silhouette of Demigra.

"So what is he? Greek Myth? Atlantean?" Hal asked curiously looking at the two experts in that.

"This one doesn't come from Atlantis I can tell you that much." Aquaman voiced crossing his arms in thought, a frown on his face. "Diana?"

"Unless Circe has given power to another mortal than no." Wonder Woman said before looking at Batman. "But you already know who that was don't you?"

"I have confirmation that his name is Demigra." Batman said seeing recognition flash in their eyes as they have discussed what little they knew about him.

"What did he do?" Martian Manhunter questioned having been silent during the meeting up until now.

"Used dark magic to make Jones more animalistic in behavior and enhanced all of his abilities." Batman said without any hesitation. "Enough to where he could bring down half the city if he wanted to."

"But you obviously took him down considering you're standing here," Hal commented a bit bored before Batman shook his head. "Wait, what?"

"No, the Saiyan was in Gotham before I made contact with Jones," Batman explained letting the video continue to show the beginning of the fight with Janet appearing out of nowhere. "With her help we contained Croc before he could get into the city."

"But Demigra got away." Martian Manhunter guessed with Batman nodding. "This is troubling."

"Before we had no idea on what Demigra could do." Aquaman sounded troubled as he cupped his chin. "Now we have to find him before he causes any problem."

"Shouldn't be a problem, we find this guy and take him down." Hal said confident that they would be able to handle it.

They handled plenty of things that tried to take over or destroy them.

"I don't know," Flash said sounding unusually serious. "Could it be possible that Demigra could affect one of us like that?"

"It's possible but unknown at the moment." Batman said already thinking of that scenario while the others tensed, not liking that.

The thought of any of them being controlled by that was a bad sign, especially if this Demigra used that to his advantage.

"No matter how you look at it we have next to nothing on Demigra," Batman said before freezing the video on when Janet appeared. "But we know someone who does."

"I could fly down and ask her about it." Superman offered as she was pretty straight-forward with the information.

"Actually I'd like to meet this Saiyan." Wonder Woman said sounding curious as she observed the stance that Janet was in.

Batman paused before giving a nod, knowing what Wonder Woman was going to do.

While he wanted to know what he could about Demigra and this Saiyan's connection to him, he knew he couldn't be rash in this situation, both beings were powerful from what he saw and it wouldn't do for his paranoia to make their one source of information hostile.

Superman and Green Arrow vouched for Janet after they met her and while he might not trust her, he knew that he might not have a choice with Demigra in the shadows.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright, been awhile since I've updated, hope everyone enjoys this chapter-I've been going over this chapter multiple times trying to make it better and have it good length-wise as originally it only had around 4000 words typed, so I think I did good on expanding it.**_

 _ **Plus I hope people enjoy how I'm expanding on the world she's in instead of going straight to the Young Justice storyline. Oh and before anyone says anything about Killer Croc being a bit of a challenge for Janet-he was enhanced by Demigra's Dark Magic.**_

 _ **If Demigra can use his Dark Magic to make Hercule Satan of all people strong enough to take on SS2 Goku, SS Gohan and SS Vegeta along with the rest of the Z Warriors and win then I think it can make Killer Croc powerful.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: Currently tailless but considering the strange things that happen in the DC world that might not be the case for long. The scanner is mostly kept as both a precious gift from Trunks as well as a translator so Janet could detect power levels on her own but she has to focus on it. As for her getting a crush I don't know if she will or not, but it might happen.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Haha yup, I really wanted to expand on that which was the main reason she kept her Scouter. Plus you can tell that Demigra is going to shake this world up with how he could mess with the power levels of various people. Like I said before Trunks and the others won't really have a main role in this story but they might find her.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Thanks, that was one of my favorite parts because I think the League would be on edge but not downright hostile to someone like Janet. Now that's an interesting idea to expand on with Demigra in the Light.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: I know he's so fun to mess with in stories and not many people can get away with calling him a rodent without injury-which makes it a bit funny in this story.**_

 _ **Guest3: Yeah but that's why it's good for the story because it will be a good part of character development and shows some struggles for her. And no she won't be in complete peak condition anytime soon but she will heal up a bit more-provided she doesn't get into situations beforehand but let's face it that's more than likely.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thanks it was great to type her exploring the world along with the Saiyan Language making it even better. I figured with Grundy he would be one of the ones Janet was good to fight without holding back without ticking off the League in the process and Canary was a good character in the show. Instant Transmission is an amazing skill, no doubt about it.**_

 _ **WanderingPie: Who say's she doesn't have a Saiyan Name? It'll be revealed eventually.**_

 _ **Thunrandy: Huh now that's an interesting idea, Janet and the Amazons could get along extremely well consider they're both members of a Warrior Race.**_

 _ **Bookmaster4321: I know it's rare to have a female Saiyan in anything-although from what I hear Dragon Ball Super finally had a female Super Saiyan (About time really). And the DC world was the best place to put her-never mind the Young Justice part of it.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Haha yeah I figure she would be smart enough to know how to survive in the wild-after all she isn't exactly helpless or squeamish. Good call with her being popular in Japan that is possible given her looks and personality. Yeah with how young Janet is and Trunks being raised on Earth he would most likely take her in as a little sister considering he was partners with the Future Warrior in the game. No she's a Full-Blooded Saiyan, she had a tail but it's not there at the moment-it might grow back in the future, as for her name she has a Saiyan name but she doesn't remember it (Yes I know the old Amnesia cliche, I meant to mention it in the first chapter but I actually forgot that I didn't so it's going to be shown in the fourth chapter along with why she hasn't really thought of it since.) It's going to be hard to make the Power Levels but I'll try my best with them. Earth-16 is the name of the Earth where the Young Justice show is based on and I might make this Earth have its own Kai, not sure yet. Not sure about having the League participate in the Tournament of Power. Heh yeah I figured it was odd when rewatching the Dragon Ball Z series that suddenly everyone knew English-or Japanese depending on the version you watch-and I figured what if the Scanner worked like that as well? Yeah learning wasn't really Janet's strong suit as she was more of a hands on type of person-which is why school is going to be a problem for her if she actually gets enrolled-and I see what you did there with that pun :P. Batman with his own Scouter? That actually sounds like something he would do and the reference would be amazing to type. Hopefully you liked how Batman acted with what he's done so far along with the Founding Members of the League having a meeting to discuss what to do.**_

 _ **Alright I put up a poll concerning the idea of a pairing in this story so please check it out.**_


	4. Talk of Warriors

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Geez, sorry this took awhile, I had trouble typing this particular chapter. In fact I'm kind of on the fence with this one because I think it could be better-hell the chapter name could've been better but it was all I could think of, but I also think I kept everyone waiting long enough so hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 04: Talk of Warriors**_

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis.**_

 _ **April 29th, 9:20 EDT**_

Janet laid on her back, watching the clouds, feeling a bit bored.

For the last three days she hasn't been able to find any hide or hair of Demigra after that incident in Gotham.

That honestly worried her because that meant Demigra was up to something.

After all why use his Dark Magic on that Killer Croc? He was already free from the Cracks of Time and could easily kill or take over this particular Earth.

Heck he could've used his magic to travel through time and mess with this world's timeline if he wanted to.

Yet he hasn't.

Janet sat up with a frown.

Demigra was also extremely patient as he did wait for seventy-five million years to break free and exact his revenge against the Supreme Kai of Time and that made him all the more dangerous.

So what's his endgame? Why is he hiding?

Shaking her head, Janet looked back at the sky.

Still there wasn't much she could do until Demigra chooses to reveal himself so she could spend the time training her skills up after her small rest.

Although she wondered what she should do about the Justice League, knowing the Rodent from the little time she has interacted with him he would probably want answers about Demigra and she has spoken to Superman at least once or twice since the events of Gotham.

Usually to inquire about her Race and she found no reason not to answer-although she did keep the fact that her race were practically Space Pirates that took over planets and sold them a secret not wanting to open that can of worms.

She hated that part of the Saiyan History as she did learn that from Trunks one time during one of the Time Patrol missions and felt disgusted on hearing about it.

That made Janet frown as she hasn't thought about that for a long time.

She still remembers that moment when she appeared in TokiToki City for the first time because Trunks used the Dragon Balls to wish for help in their fight against Demigra-or rather Mira and Towa who were unknown enemies at the time.

When she first appeared, Janet didn't really have a name-hell she couldn't remember anything from before that particular moment except for excruciating pain and darkness.

The Supreme Kai of Time told her it was most likely because she was pulled out of time right at a moment where she was killed and the loss of memory was a side-effect of it after saying it was one of the ways that her presence wouldn't interfere with the fabric of time and space or something like that.

So Trunks gave her the name Janet after finding that out and she never really thought about it again for a long time because of everything going on.

Giving a sigh, Janet closed her eyes, intent on taking a small nap in the warm sunlight before sensing a Ki signature heading her way.

It was an unfamiliar one, so Janet opened her eyes and looked in the direction it was coming from and eventually she saw who it was that was flying towards her.

It was a woman who looked to be in her early thirties with shoulder-length raven black hair and blue eyes, wearing a strapless red bustier that was held up by a brace of gold resembling two w's, blue briefs with five stars on them, a large golden belt and red boots with stars on the side.

As she landed, Janet noticed how she had a pretty well-toned but muscular build and used the scouter only to grin.

Damn the power levels were extremely high on this woman, she was actually impressed because like the other Earthlings she didn't use Ki and yet her Power Level was above her own.

Still who was she?

The woman landed softly on the ground and looked right at Janet before walking forward.

"You're the Saiyan are you not?" She asked curiously while Janet rolled her eyes.

"I prefer Janet." She said wondering when people will get it. "You with the League or something?"

"I am," The Woman confirmed, crossing her arms as if studying Janet. "I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira home of the Amazons."

Janet tilted her head to the side with a quirked brow.

The heck were Amazons?

Diana for her credit realized what the problem was quickly. "Right you're a visitor to our world, the Amazons are a warrior race." She saw the excited gleam of interest in Janet's eyes at hearing that and Diana smirked.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in the idea of fighting this young Saiyan after hearing from Superman that they were a warrior species. While many people on Earth prefer to get information by questioning, Diana always found it better in knowing a person through the way they fight.

Asking her own questions could come afterwards.

With that in mind, Diana got in a stance. "And from what I hear the Saiyans are similar." She gave a challenging smirk that Janet picked up on.

Giving a grin of her own, Janet got into a stance before pausing. "Can we take this somewhere else?" She asked looking around. "I'd rather not destroy the area I'm staying in."

Diana took note of the confidence in Janet's tone in saying 'she' rather not instead of saying 'they' before giving a nod. "Follow me."

With that Diana took to the sky and Janet quickly followed after her.

An hour later they were in the Mojave Desert, Janet could just feel some sweat dripping down her forehead from the heat but she smiled as she couldn't sense anyone around for miles.

No chance of anyone getting caught in the crossfire or causing property damage.

That meant she didn't have to hold back.

"I trust this is better?" Diana asked getting into a stance in the air.

Janet grinned getting into her own stance across from her. "Much better, any rules?"

Whenever she sparred with the others back at the Time Nest they sometimes made it fun by having a time-limit in a fight.

"Five minutes." Diana suggested with Janet giving a nod in agreement.

She was definitely going to enjoy this.

Janet made the first move by flying at Diana, spinning around to do a kick that Diana blocked with one arm, a loud clang brought the Saiyan's attention to the metal bracelet on Diana's wrist that kept her foot at bay before Diana went to deliver a punch.

Thinking quick, Janet moved making an after-image to appear behind Diana and slammed her body into the woman, sending her flying before she righted herself.

' _Okay I outspeed her apparently,_ ' Janet thought wincing. ' _But man it's like I slammed into a wall-and I've broken through plenty of those._ '

But from how she reacted to stopping the kick it was apparent that Diana has fought opponents that moved faster than her before and considering she's still alive it meant she won those fights.

Still she had a time-limit to abide by so Janet shot forward to deliver her own punch, unprepared for when Diana waited until she was a few inches away before she slammed her wrists together the clanging of the metal actually creating a vibrational shockwave sending Janet flying backwards right through a giant rock, destroying it, before skidding across the Desert, kicking the sand into the air.

Diana looked down only to be surprised because Janet wasn't there when the sand cleared before remembering the after-image trick and spun around placing her wrists up to block a punch, giving a smirk that Janet copied.

"Oh this is definitely going to be fun." Janet said before she began to throw punch after punch at Diana who blocked a lot of them before throwing her knee up to slam into Janet's face but the Saiyan used the momentum to spin around, kicking Diana into the ground.

Diana stopped herself and quickly blocked another punch, delivering an uppercut that sent Janet upwards the Saiyan quickly righting herself as both she and Diana were a distance away from each other.

"Is that all you got?" Diana asked with Janet's grin getting bigger. "You're holding back."

"Just wanted to be sure you could take this," Janet threw her hand out. "Special Beam Cannon!"

The blast shot at Diana, but the woman easily dodged it, seeing the attack go right through the ground with an explosion.

"Hadn't had a fight like this in awhile," Janet commented floating with her arms crossed. "Especially a friendly one."

"That we can agree on," Diana returned showing she was enjoying this fight just as much, reaching down to grab her lasso. "Now let's see what else you can do."

Janet found that an odd choice of weapon but got in another stance.

Deciding to keep her distance, Janet began to fire a barrage of Ki blasts that Diana smacked away with the lasso, using it like a whip before throwing it, managing to ensnare Janet's arms to her waist.

Thinking it wouldn't be a problem, Janet went to break the lasso only to be surprised when it wouldn't break no matter how much force she applied. "What the hell is this thing made out of?!" Janet asked in disbelief before kicking up to wrap her leg around the lasso and pulled, something that Diana countered with her own pull showing they were at a bit of a stalemate.

Then Diana just stopped looking at the sky. "Five minutes are up." She commented surprising Janet.

"Already?" Janet untangled her leg as Diana pulled on the lasso, making it unwrap from around the Saiyan. "Aw man I was getting into that."

Diana gave a light chuckle, wrapping her lasso up before pausing with her League communicator going off. "Wonder Woman here," She said placing a hand to her ear. "... I'm on my way."

"Trouble?" Janet asked in surprise while Diana gave a nod, turning the com link off.

"I'll have to cut this short I'm afraid." Diana said with Janet giving a shrug, knowing what that was like from her job.

"Any chance we can spar again someday?" Janet asked hopefully.

After spending close to a month of being stranded in this world it was great to have a friendly spar with a person who could take her hits and give just as much.

"We'll see." Diana said with a smile at the Saiyans enthusiasm before taking off.

As soon as Diana was out of sight, Janet went to head back home, but a voice stopped her. "Making new friends are we?"

Spinning around, Janet's smile turned into a snarl. "Demigra." She said at seeing the Demon God, flying in for a punch while he smirked condescendingly.

For a good reason as she shot right through him showing it was nothing more than an illusion.

"Are you ever going to not fall for that?" Demigra asked with a scoff, shaking his head at the Saiyan. "And no need to be rude you little Monkey, I quite enjoyed that little sparring session you seemed to have with that woman."

"What do you want?" Janet asked keeping her guard up.

Even if this was an illusion, Demigra has shown himself capable of making them tangible with a fraction of his power, so if he wanted to he could have it attack her.

"I can't enjoy the show of you fighting alongside this Earth's 'heroes'?" Demigra asked in a mocking tone with a haughty laugh. "I'm just observing here."

Janet frowned before realizing something.

Despite being an illusion, it reflects Demigra's state of health and she could see some light injuries that have yet to heal.

"That's why you've been quiet, you're still healing from our last fight." Janet realized seeing a snarl overcome Demigra's face before it was replaced with amusement.

"My such a high opinion of yourself, 'our last fight'?" Demigra shook his head. "You and I both know that if that damn Super Saiyan didn't show up you would've been nothing but remnants in a forgotten time."

Janet wanted to refute that, hell she wanted to punch him for even suggesting that.

But she knew he was right because if Goku didn't show up she would've died right there with the injuries she had and she hated that.

"Even if you did kill me there Beerus would've been waiting for you on the outside." Janet told him with a smirk knowing that the God of Destruction held a bit of a grudge against the Demon God for having the nerve to try and manipulate him.

For a second a flicker of fear passed over Demigra's face but he quickly hid it. "And he would've fallen much like you," He said floating past Janet looking as if he was watching something. "Still I should thank you, if we didn't fight in the Cracks of Time we would've never found this interesting world."

"I don't accept thanks from megalomaniacs." Janet rebutted earning an amused look from Demigra.

"I didn't expect for you to know that word." Demigra said with laugh.

"What do you really want _**Jik'hi**_ (Asshole)?" Janet asked bluntly, getting straight to the point.

Demigra frowned, knowing the insult pretty well. "Ah but that would be telling now wouldn't it?" He asked enjoying how she glared at him. "I suppose I should cut this short, I shouldn't waste too much of your precious time, after all who knows how much you have here."

"Fri'va (Coward)!" Janet spat at him while Demigra looked amused.

"You should take heed and be careful, you know one of the best things about this dimension?" Demigra asked with a wicked grin making Janet tense. "There are no Kai's here to stop me, and the Namekians don't exist in this world which means no Dragonballs exist, so unlike your dear old friends you only have one life to waste."

With that he faded from existence, laughing as he did so the sound echoing around the area making Janet's blood boil.

But she was also on edge.

No Kais.

Well that would make sense because she was pretty sure if there were some here they might've intervened with Demigra's appearance in this world including her own. But this was also bad.

That meant that only she had one chance to stop Demigra in this world and she could barely fight him without help in their last battle. Along with no Dragonballs being here she needs to fight more carefully then she has been.

* * *

Eventually she returned to her home and sat down near the cave trying to think of her next move.

She had to find Demigra before he fully recovered, it was a good chance of finishing him off. While this might seem to be the coward's way for Saiyans as she would usually prefer to fight opponents at full power, she knew Demigra was too dangerous for that to happen.

"I need to get stronger." Janet muttered dearly wishing that they had a hyperbolic time chamber in this world that she could train in, she saw one at the Time Nest but never really went in there because it was usually occupied by others.

Standing up with a look of resolve, Janet rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension. She was going to train until she dropped, although that means she needs a training area as she'd rather not advertise where she lives to a lot of people.

So she took to the air to find a place where she could train without endangering anyone.

* * *

 _ **Mojave Desert**_

 _ **May 7th, 15:43 PST**_

Janet was panting as she was standing over a crushed boulder, burn marks all over the area, sweat dripping off her face.

Red aura surrounded her as she was trying to extend her limit of Kaio-Ken, as that was her ultimate trump card, but training was taking longer than it did in TokiToki City as after training she would be unable to move for at least a few days or so, after making sure she ends up back at her hideout before collapsing.

There was progress but it was happening to slow for the Saiyan.

"Aaaah." Janet grunted trying to go further with her limit, she was currently on X12 for Kaio-Ken and she was really pushing it with the red energy flaring.

She was so focused that she didn't sense a Ki Signature so it was a complete surprise when a familiar voice spoke. "I thought I would find you out here." The Kaio-Ken dissipated as Janet turned to see Diana giving her a curious look, most likely wondering what that red aura she was exhibiting was.

"Diana." Janet greeted with a friendly smile. "Something you need?"

Diana has been visiting quite a bit, thankfully it was rare so she hasn't shown up when Janet has been visibly exhausted.

"The League has been picking up a lot of energy in this place as of late." Diana said making Janet blink not realizing they could pick her Ki up without sensing it.

What kind of technology did they have?

Diana didn't say anything about Batman already knowing it had something to do with the Saiyan as the tracer in her Power Scouter recorded her being in the Desert whenever the spike of energy showed up.

"What was it you were doing?" Diana couldn't help but ask, finding that red aura interesting.

Was it a special power only Saiyans could use?

"Just a technique I'm trying to perfect." Janet said not wanting to say anything about the Kaio-Ken as it was her trump card.

Even if Demigra already knew about it, she still wanted to have some surprises on this Earth.

"I figured this was the best place to train as there wasn't anyone around and it's not near home." Janet elaborated right as the exhaustion kicked in and she nearly fell over, barely catching herself.

That caught Diana's attention and she looked closer to see Janet's shoulders were drooping a bit along with some bags under her eyes showing a lack of rest. "How long have you been doing this?" She asked a bit concerned.

In the small meetings she's had with Janet after that spar she was able to learn a lot about the young Saiyan, she reminded her of her sister Donna in a way.

"Just enough to finish for today." Janet lied right when her stomach chose that particular moment to make a loud growling noise.

Originally surprised by that, Diana couldn't stop an amused smile on her face as Janet held her stomach looking annoyed. "How about we get something to eat?"

* * *

 _ **New York**_

 _ **May 7th, 19:45 EDT**_

"What is the point of this?" Janet muttered as she and Diana were now in a restaurant, only they looked extremely different.

Diana had her hair done in a ponytail, wearing glasses and a casual business suit that hid her muscles and curves well-taking advice from a certain Kryptonian in how to change your demeanor in an instance.

Janet meanwhile had a pair of sunglasses because of her yellow eyes, the scanner was disguised as an ear piece-looking like something called a blue tooth as the green lense could retract itself and she was currently wearing a dark red hoodie with a black shirt underneath it and blue jeans-something she was told that Earth teenagers wear.

Her Gi was folded up back in the cave despite her reluctance to leave it behind for the moment.

The Amazon said something about hiding in plain sight, but Janet was a little annoyed by that as it took time for her to get ready like this due to how Diana had to get the right clothes to help disguise Janet.

"You're face is pretty well known as well as mine." Diana explained taking a sip of her drink while Janet began to shovel food into her mouth, disgusting some nearby customers. "The point of this is to blend in and taking down beings like Parasite and Grundy catches people's attention."

Wiping her mouth, Janet quirked a brow. "And?"

She doesn't remember anytime in history when the Z-Warriors did this.

And the stores and restaurants were in TokiToki City so there wasn't any need for the Time Patrol to hide either.

"This gives us a chance to talk without anyone listening in." Diana said as they look like ordinary people so no one would really try and listen in as opposed to if Wonder Woman and the Saiyan entered the restaurant then everyone would be trying to listen in.

Janet decided to let that go. "So what did you want to talk about?" She asked curiously as they both talked about their own cultures quite a bit, being warriors and all.

Diana decided to be blunt with this. "Demigra."

Just like that any friendly nature left Janet as that name was said. "What about him?" She asked, the anger in her tone showing.

"The League has been looking into him and we haven't had much luck, you however know more than anyone else about him." Diana said as she waited to ask about this, wanting to know the Saiyan before this conversation came up.

Along with the fact that Janet seemed friendlier with food around if what Superman said was true, Diana figured this was the best time to do so.

Janet was quiet for a few seconds, thinking about it.

She suppose she shouldn't be surprised that this League came to her for this and she appreciated the honesty but she wanted to handle Demigra on her own-.

' _ **My such a high opinion of yourself, 'our last fight'?**_ '

' _ **You and I both know that if that damn Super Saiyan didn't show up you would've been nothing but remnants in a forgotten time.**_ '

Those words flashed through her head and she frowned darkly, not knowing that her negative emotions were catching Diana's attention as due to a blessing from Athena she could detect and identify different emotions.

"Janet?" Diana asked in concern, the Saiyan not hearing her.

' _... I can't._ ' Janet thought to herself her hand grasping the table so hard that it was beginning to crack. ' _I can't beat him and my training isn't working._ '

Demigra will be at full strength long before she can enhance her abilities.

And that really damaged her pride just by thinking about it.

It was just like when Vegeta berated her harshly for not reaching Super Saiyan as the Prince of Saiyans has attempted to get her to reach that form when they sparred once.

 _ **~Time Nest-Before the Buu Saga~**_

Janet coughed some blood out as she pushed herself up, as a well-built man of shorter than average stature, spiky black hair and sharp black eyes, floated down towards her, wearing nothing but a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit, white gloves and white boots, his arms were crossed as he regarded her with a cold stare.

"Is that really all you can do?" Vegeta asked in a cold, ruthless manner. "You're a Saiyan and I haven't even used an ounce of my strength yet."

Looking up, Janet glared at Vegeta and quickly shot up to kick him only to double over in pain when a fist slammed into her gut, Vegeta suddenly in front of her.

Barely having anytime to recuperate, Janet was sent flying due to a roundhouse kick to the face, sending her right through a building before Vegeta used Instant Transmission to appear next to her.

' _He wasn't kidding about this being hell._ ' Janet thought trying to push back the numbing darkness that threatened to envelop her, despite how welcoming it would've been.

It was for this reason that she asked Vegeta to train her despite Trunks warning her she would regret it, after learning from others like Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo-she worked herself up to gain strength, but this was a lot tougher than she expected.

Vegeta won't let up on her and she knew that because if he wasn't this tough on her training then she would definitely die if she was in a real fight.

"Hm?" Vegeta regarded Janet coldly sensing her power levels rising a bit. "Well it seems that my training had some effect, yet something is keeping you back."

He grabbed Janet by the front of her Gi and lifted her up.

"You're holding yourself back, stop doing that and transcend into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta demanded knowing that this power unlocks itself in a rush of emotions. Most cases were triggered by desperation or indignation.

While he would never admit it, Janet was a powerful student, she should've unlocked the status of Super Saiyan long ago, but she hasn't. He originally thought she needed a push which was why he was so tough on her training but that was quickly proving to be a waste of time.

The first form of Super Saiyan is now regarded as childsplay as Goten and Trunks unlocked theirs at a young age.

Seeing Janet fall unconscious, Vegeta took a deep breath and dropped her. "And to think that the Shenron called you?" He muttered disbelief evident as Trunks called for someone to help the Time Patrol stop the mess with time and yet they got Janet who barely surpassed Raditz.

It was baffling that his 'Past' self lost to her as well compared to now. Hell if it wasn't for the fact that he and Goku couldn't go to the past without screwing up the timelines he would've just gone and killed whoever was messing with them and be done with it.

Still, she was called by the damn dragon so there had to have been a reason.

Looking down at Janet, Vegeta used Instant Transmission to get her to the Rejuvenation Chamber.

On the bright side at least when she heals from that she'll be stronger.

 _ **~Present~**_

Just thinking back on that memory annoyed Janet as it was a reminder of how weak she was-.

"Janet!" This time the Saiyan heard Diana and quickly looked up noticing the table was badly cracked and quickly took her hand off it before looking away, not wanting to say anything.

After a second, she took a deep breath. "Sorry." She muttered.

Diana looked at her, wondering what happened with her emotions a few moments ago, all that anger.

Just how deep was her history with Demigra to affect her that much?

And why didn't this anger show when she spoke with Batman, Dinah and Oliver at the Hall of Justice when she spoke of him?

She almost didn't hear the Saiyan when she spoke. "What do you want to know about him?"

Janet kept looking down when she said that, not liking the idea of relying on this League for help but she had no other way to find him. But she will make sure to beat him the next time they come face to face.

Seeing that the Saiyan was going to answer her questions, Diana took the chance given to her. "Do you know what his goals are?" She asked curiously.

On hearing that, Janet gave a humorless chuckle. "He's trying to be the God of Time." She said remembering how he called himself the Demon God and could back that statement up. "He's been trying for an extremely long time."

"He's trying to be a God?" Diana asked with a frown knowing that someone like that would call the attention of Olympus.

"No he is one, the God of the Demon Realm," Janet said with a scoff. "He's just arrogant to believe he deserves to rule over everything."

"I see." Diana leaned back in thought.

This makes Demigra even more dangerous than they anticipated as the League has fought Gods before in the form of Hades and Ares.

Then another thought occurred to the Amazon.

"If he's a God then how come we never heard of him?" Diana asked as with how dangerous he sounded there should've been some trace of him.

Janet went quiet not wanting to say she was from another reality as that was something she didn't know how to explain. "He's pretty good at keeping himself hidden." She said messing with her hair. "The only reason I know of him is because he got cocky."

That was true as well because Demigra could've won the whole thing if he wasn't arrogant. If he didn't try to take over Beerus or maybe if he used his Time Traveling ability to kill her right when she showed up, he could've done that too.

"So was that it?" Janet asked curiously taking another bite of her food as it was starting to get a little cold.

"It is." Diana said ending the questioning there as she felt like they had enough information for the moment.

The Amazon then smirked.

"You certainly eat a lot." Diana observed the only person that she has seen eat like that was the Flash.

"It's food what else would I do?" Janet asked looking better now that the conversation of Demigra was over.

This was actually nice, it was something a little different from training which was all she did in the Time Nest unless Trunks forced her to relax which she didn't enjoy all that much.

Just thinking about Trunks made Janet's mood drop a bit as she missed her partner quite a lot.

After a bit, Janet stood up feeling stuffed as a big pile of dishes on the table the Saiyan actually looking embarrassed. "Uh sorry about that." She said just now thinking of the bill.

"It's fine." Diana said despite feeling a bit shocked by the sheer amount the teenager ate. "Thank you for the talk it was pretty helpful."

Janet gave a nod and went to leave before looking back at her. "I'll be sure to drop the clothes off after changing to my Gi-."

"Go ahead and keep them, you'll need something to blend in." Diana said with a friendly smile.

Although a little surprise, Janet returned the smile. "Thanks Diana."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Alright, finally have this chapter done and good god that took forever just for it to be this short?**_

 _ **Bah next chapter will either be another original one or I'll skip to the beginning of YJ, not sure yet. Still hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the spar between her and Wonder Woman-I had trouble with her character but I think I got it down.**_

 _ **Oh and I'm pretty sure I probably annoyed some people with the whole 'Amnesia' thing-I actually thought it was in the first chapter which was a mistake on my part. I felt like it would make sense and I could slowly reveal what I have planned for her past as the story goes on. Let's just say she'll have her own secret she'll be ashamed of if you get my meaning. *Hint-hint***_

 ** _Also hopefully people liked how Vegeta was handled as I think I did him correctly in the flashback as he doesn't fuck around with training._**

 _ **Anyways let's get the reviews out of the way.**_

 _ **61394: Haha very true but who knows that might happen in the future.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Yeah it can be a bit of a frightening thought in what could happen but it wouldn't be an interesting story if it didn't happen. Good point with Superboy being a prime target as that would be quite the fight. Yeah Wonder Woman won't be controlled as she her powers come from Gods, good call on Doctor Fate as I didn't even think about that one.**_

 _ **Guest4: Yup, and Janet is actually pretty friendly for Saiyans-not counting Goku and his family-so she would easily cooperate with Wonder Woman once they had their spar.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Yup, Croc was only the beginning and I felt he was a suitable one for the start.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Haha thanks it was pretty neat to type the conversation between Supes and Janet. Everything else was also fun to type as it was expanding on characters-hopefully you liked how Wonder Woman was portrayed.**_

 _ **Superbat: Man it's been a long time since I heard that name.**_

 _ **Perseus12: Thank you.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Yup, no misunderstanding whatsoever between Janet and Supes-I figured it would've been refreshing to have the Kryptonian and Saiyan of the story get along instead of fighting as some DB/DC stories have. Yeah I have seen Man of Steel and Superman vs the Elite-both of them were good movies in my opinion-I get why some people don't like Man of Steel but I enjoyed the movie despite it. Don't know about the Fortress of Solitude thing as of yet, maybe in a future chapter? As for Batman lightening up, I think it's as good as he can get for a while as he has been lenient so far considering who he is and Robin is friendly to anyone if you think about it. Joker powered up by Demigras magic, that's just as terrifying as when he ending up wearing the Mask of Loki.**_

 _ **Justice League Dark and Nth metal? To be completely honest I didn't even consider those options thank you for that. Already had Captain Marvel planned just for the stupefied look on Demigra's face because he wouldn't think his powers were Godly. The Djinn, now there's a challenge that could happen. Hope you enjoyed the spar, I threw in a reference from the Batman vs Superman scene where she appeared in. Speedy will probably still leave but he and Janet might be on friendlier terms- I'm still working on that. Oh and I thought about it but I decided that the story would be better without Kai's on Earth-16 and what I meant about the Tournament of Power is that I don't know if I can type something like that. I haven't seen the Live Action DragonBall Movie so I don't know if there will be references in there.**_

 _ **Thunrandy: While that would be cool, she isn't. Janet hasn't had any form of education except for basic math from Trunks, she's not an idiot but I didn't want to make her a genius right next to being a powerful fighter, then she would be a Mary-Sue.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Haha sorry for the wait.**_


	5. Independence Day Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Sorry for the wait I spent the time thinking on if I wanted Janet to be there for the whole Pilot episode or have her come in after Superboy was free before deciding to go with the former-that was what took the longest so here you go. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 05: Independence Day Part 1**_

 _ **Gotham City, The Batcave**_

 _ **June 25th, 20:40 EDT**_

Batman frowned watching a video on the computer inside of the Cave.

On it showed a video of Demigra.

It took him a good week or two after placing the tracer in there before he could bypass the security in that device that the Saiyan had, enough to let him see what it does as he had to be careful to not tip her off, unsure if it would give her a notice if it detected him or not.

It's what allowed for him to track down the energy that Janet exhibited with her Ki as she called it and add it to the database on the Watchtower for further analysis.

Not only that but it also recorded a meeting with Demigra after the Saiyan met Diana showing how the two interacted with each other.

There was clear loathing between the two but it also revealed quite a few things.

Demigra mentioned them being on 'this' Earth and dimensions.

So it would seem that both the Saiyan and Demigra aren't just from another planet, but another plane of reality all together-makes sense given the traces of energy detected by Zatara the day Janet first appeared as well as how there's no trace of Demigra if he's really been around for so long.

Typing to add to the files he made for the two, Batman pondered what his next move should be.

He could confront the Saiyan about this as this was showing she was definitely keeping a lot more secrets, but that could create a rift between her and the League as it would reveal his tracer.

In the end he decided to wait it out as he could get more information that way and he couldn't afford to make an enemy of the Saiyan. Plus it would be hypocritical of him to call her out on that as he would've done the same thing in her position.

Still he did discover three weaknesses the Saiyan had during the last few months.

The energy she exhibited for her attacks wasn't infinite, it came from her extreme metabolism much like Flash's speed does or like how Superman takes energy from the Sun.

If he can make something that attacks her metabolism he'll have a way to take her down if she goes rogue or another Saiyan shows up that isn't friendly, after all that happened with Superman when Zod showed up.

With the power she showed he'd rather be prepared if something like that does happen than not have it when it's needed.

The second weakness was one he was used to dealing with.

Her arrogance, from all of the recorded fights there were from Janet fighting Parasite to Grundy and even Killer Croc there was a hint of excitement and she underestimated all of them to a degree, even Diana she underestimated in their first spar, chances are she underestimates him as well given how they communicated on their first meeting and if it came to it he could use that to his advantage if he does make a device that attacks the metabolism.

The third one is more of a guess than anything but it was possible she's vulnerable to telepathic attacks leaving for J'onn to be their biggest chance against her as he's just as powerful as Superman with the added ability of Telepathy and Shape shifting.

Turning his attention from the Saiyan's file, Batman looked at the one with Demigra.

There was still not a lot they know of him, but he did learn that not only can he use his Dark Magic to control and empower a person, he is also capable of making illusions that seem to reflect his physical state which meant there was the possible chance they could be made tangible to attack others.

The only person he knew who could counter that was Doctor Fate but Nelson is currently retired, he might bring it up with him to see if he would consider coming back for this particular problem but he won't force it if there was another way.

Then there were the terms that were used.

Dragon Balls. Kais. Super Saiyan. Beerus.

Just what were they talking about?

"So this is Demigra?" Robin's voice came from behind Batman the latter not flinching as he heard the boy coming a good minute ago.

"You finished your exercise?" Batman asked referring to the training program he had Robin undergo that utilized his stealth.

"Piece of cake." Robin said with a grin knowing that Batman would add more of a challenge next time for saying that before looking closer at the picture of Demigra. "Wow that guy doesn't look whelmed at all."

Instead of answering, Batman just pressed a button before getting up to leave. "Stay here." He ordered walking to the Batmobile.

Robin frowned in annoyance at that as his mentor left before he smirked and turned on the holographic computer in his gauntlet. "Let's see where you're going." He said knowing the systems of the Batcave like the back of his hand at this point so unless Batman went to update the security system he wouldn't notice the small intrusion that Robin was doing.

It didn't take too long to see that Batman was heading to Jason Blood's place, most likely to speak with Etrigan the Demon to see if he could track this Demigra.

"Heh Wally would get a kick out of this." Robin mused knowing his friend's stance on Magic, Demons and Sorcery.

 _ **New York**_

 _ **June 26th, 10:30 EDT**_

Janet sat on a park bench dressed in the clothes that Diana gave her, looking a bit bored.

Yet another month has passed and she's still no closer to finding both Demigra and a way home. In fact she was beginning to wonder if she ever will. Then again what does she know? She isn't an expert on traveling to realities.

' _Maybe I should tell the League about that part._ ' Janet thought as she has continued to get to know them through Diana a bit more.

She even got in a few more spars with Diana which helped her improve her abilities a bit but it was still slow progress. Then there were the talks in which they traded information.

Diana told Janet how the League works and things to watch out for on this Earth while in return Janet told her more stuff she knew of Demigra in terms of how strong he was and some weaknesses to exploit if they ever fight them.

They also traded some stories about some stuff they got into with their own adventures.

Although Janet did have to refrain herself from scoffing when she learned that no one in this League finished off their opponents, they let them live… Okay sure she can see why they do that as people do change given the chance.

Piccolo was proof of that as well as Vegeta, Android 18 and Majin Buu.

But not everyone deserves that same mercy as images of Frieza, Cell and Demigra flashed through her mind.

Still that was how the League worked and this was their world after all. She wasn't going to make an enemy of them by breaking that rule no matter how much she disagreed with it. Although that won't stop her from ending a threat permanently if she had to.

Giving a sigh, Janet looked up at hearing a kid shouting and saw a few kids chasing each other in excitement, playing one of those Earth games, tag was it?

For a few seconds Janet watched wondering idly what her own childhood was like. Certainly it wasn't as relaxed as theirs were given how the Saiyan race was.

Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten. The Saiyans that grew up on Earth had a childhood close to that-well maybe not Goku but they were a little lucky in that regard. Truth be told she found herself a little jealous.

The closest thing she got to it was the times she and Trunks got to just relax after the work in the Time Patrol.

"You seem troubled." Janet perked up as she heard Diana's voice and smiled when the disguised Amazon sat next to her.

Even if the first person in the League she made contact with was Superman, it was Diana that she got along best with.

"What gave my location away?" Janet asked curiously. "I haven't used any Ki except for Instant Transmission to get to New York."

"I told you that I can sense emotions right?" Diana began with Janet nodding.

"Yeah you said it was some sort of blessing from-... You called them Greek Gods right?"

Diana took note of how Janet's tone was. "You don't believe in them?"

"Well no I do, I met some Gods-two in particular," Janet muttered thinking back to that painful fight with Beerus before that mess with Demigra. "I don't particularly care for any sort of religion."

"Don't the Saiyans have any Gods they worship?" Diana asked curiously.

"Nah, most Saiyans just revere strength and battles," Janet said shrugging in response to her question. "Truth be told just about every Saiyan would find the thought of placing their fate in the hands of anyone laughable."

Although the Saiyans did have a healthy respect for Beerus and even they would avoid antagonizing him unless they were idiots.

"I see." Diana said seeing what she was getting at.

Janet would rather make her own fate then pray to anyone.

"So you tracked me with my emotions?" Janet asked getting the conversation back on track.

"More like you put out a beacon, you wear your emotions on your sleeves a bit so it would've been hard not to notice." Diana explained surprising Janet by that.

"Huh never knew that." Janet muttered rubbing her hair a bit irritably.

Then again it sounds like it resembles to when anyone back home could sense Ki, so maybe there were some similarities between them.

It also made sense as she never did hide her emotions or learn to, it just wasn't something that benefited her when she was in the Time Patrol. Especially since she never did hide anything like she tried to in this reality.

"Still you did seem troubled, is something bothering you?"

Janet just chuckled with a smile. "Nope."

Okay that was a big lie, but she wasn't one to complain when something unfair was happening or when she was feeling down as it would be nothing more than a waste of time.

Just give her something to fight and she'll be good as new.

Diana however looked as if she didn't believe Janet.

"That emotion sensor you have just isn't fair." Janet grumbled earning a slight chuckle from Diana.

An explosion made Diana pause and look forward before she took off using the speed gifted to her from Hermes to move quickly.

Janet blinked before using her Instant Transmission to get back to her cave with a giddy expression as she grabbed her Gi.

There's no way she was missing this.

Making it back to New York where Diana's Ki signature was, Janet landed on the rooftop wanting to see the type of people Diana usually fights. From hearing stories that she usually deal with myths and Gods from her culture it just made the Saiyan's blood pump from the thought of fighting them.

What she saw was Diana as Wonder Woman fighting what looked to be a female bipedal Cheetah with shoulder-length red hair and wearing a black midriff and black shorts much to her confusion.

Turning her scanner on, Janet was surprised when she saw the power levels matched Diana's and looked closer to see that this 'Cheetah' was on par with Diana's in terms of hand to hand combat.

She was also faster than her and Janet saw Diana get a cut on her shoulder surprising the Saiyan even further.

This was the first time she saw Diana bleed as even her attacks never really hurt her.

So she shot in there, holding her hand out after using her Ki to sense if anyone was close to the fight. "Masenko-Ha!"

Cheetah quickly moved as the two beams blasting from Janet's hand quickly slammed into the ground between her and Diana who calmly floated back. "Too scared to fight me yourself Diana?" She asked annoyed that their fight was interrupted.

Instead of rising to the bait, Diana glared. "What are you doing here Minerva?" She asked with Cheetah smirking.

"To kill you of course, it's always about killing you," She said flexing her claws before glaring at Janet. "Get out of here kid this is a private matter."

Janet just cracked her knuckles with a grin. "I never run from a good fight." She said.

Diana didn't say anything knowing that Janet could handle herself in a fight while Cheetah frowned. "Your funeral." She said running at both of them.

Diana easily blocked the claws with her bracelet while Janet flew in to tackle Cheetah only to be caught off guard when the tail wrapped around her neck to try and choke her with surprising strength showing that it was prehensile.

Not liking that and deciding to channel Goku, Janet grabbed and bit the tail making Cheetah give a cry of pain and surprise that someone actually did that, allowing for Diana to sucker punch her.

"Pft," Janet spat hair out. "Yuck that's nasty."

She's going to be spitting hair out for awhile.

"Look out." Diana warned with Cheetah back on the move putting the two on defensive.

Cheetah was extremely agile and was actually holding her own against both Janet and Diana, something that would've impressed the Saiyan if it wasn't for the fact that she was still holding back.

After all where's the fun in the fight if it's ended too soon without seeing the opponent's full potential?

Apparently Diana didn't share that sentiment as she quickly used her Lasso to wrap Cheetah's legs together and pulled using her strength to send Cheetah into a wall making it collapse-keeping the lasso around the felines legs.

"Submit Cheetah." Diana warned her as Cheetah attempted to push herself up.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Cheetah asked quickly doing a handstand and pulling, actually making Diana fly toward her but the Amazon used that to her advantage to deliver an uppercut sending Cheetah into the air.

Seeing that Cheetah was still conscious, Janet used Instant Transmission to appear above her, giving a cheeky grin to purposely infuriate her before hitting her with a light Ki blast, sending Cheetah right into the ground the combined forces of the two attacks knocking her out.

"I have to say I fought a lot of people but a cat lady was a new one." Janet said floating back down while Diana wrapped her lasso back up, not missing the look of regret on Diana's face. "You alright?"

"Yeah, Minerva was a friend of mine from when I first entered Man's world," She said making Janet blink. "Of course that was before the Cheetah's curse took a hold of her."

Diana said she left her island sometime in the early 1940's.

Man that sounds like a lot of history between her and this Cheetah person.

A flash of light made Janet turn to see some people taking pictures as they came out of hiding while an armored truck pulled to a stop with some guards getting out with a collar that they placed on Cheetah's neck and to her surprise she saw the fur on her receding back to show a young woman.

"Inhibitor Collars, they nullify powers." Diana explained seeing the bewildered expression that Janet was showing. "It works pretty well for Magic as well."

Janet stared at the collars a bit on edge.

Would they nullify Ki?

Ki counted as a power if you think about it so it was something to be wary of-.

Janet took a step back when people began to swarm them, the camera flashes were really beginning to annoy her and there were a lot of people shouting, a lot of them were at Wonder Woman in the form of questions.

But she didn't listen to them as some of the questions seemed to be aimed at her.

"Are the rumors of you being an Alien true?"

"Why have you come to this planet?"

"Is there any chance that you're joining the Justice League?"

"What exactly is a Saiyan?"

"Are you currently seeing anyone?"

"How old are you?"

Countless more followed as Janet tried to take a step back, not sure how to handle this. There were no reporters in TokiToki City as it was the base for the Time Patrol, it literally existed outside of time so there was no need for them and she always disappeared when the timeline was fixed so she never had to deal with something like this.

So it was a surprise when Diana took to the sky giving Janet a look saying she should to which she eagerly accepted flying off.

"D'in m'yo," Janet said earning a confused look right as the Saiyan groaned and messed with the translator. "I said thank you, I swear I need to get this thing fixed."

"I take it that was the first time you dealt with the Press?" Diana asked as she felt Janet's emotions going all over the place.

"Yeah, never really stuck around long enough for them to show up." Janet said a bit embarrassed. "Are they always like that?"

"You've been making the News quite a lot since your first appearance." Diana said knowing how she felt as that was something she had to deal with when she first appeared. "I'm actually surprised it took this long for them to approach you."

"... Why did they ask about me joining the League?" Out of all the questions that one caught her off guard.

"Whenever you were seen by other people it was always in the presence of a member of the League," Diana told her. "It was even reported about Flash taking you to the Hall so naturally people are curious about that."

Diana then looked over her shoulder.

"Are you interested in the idea?"

She knew that Batman, Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman were going to have their proteges come to the Hall at the beginning of next month, even though it was in their own words to keep an eye on them. Diana could put in a word to have Janet join them if the Saiyan was interested.

Janet however shook her head. "It's not for me, I'm not a Hero," She said with a sigh. "I'm a warrior."

That brought a nostalgic smile to Diana's face. "Have I ever told you about the Justice Society of America?" She asked earning a quizzical look. "It was a team of heroes I joined back when I entered Man's world."

"They like the League?" Janet asked curiously seeing as they both had the word Justice in it.

"It was in the early days of Superheroes as some people would call it, back when heroes started appearing." Diana said looking like she was having a few flashbacks to some good days with them. "I should really think about visiting some of them."

"So what about them?"

That brought Diana back to the present. "When I first came to Man's world I was offered a position on that team, at first I turned it down, I was pretty prideful and naive about the world back then," Diana came to a stop far above New York, eliciting for Janet to begin floating in place. "Then World War II began and the Justice Society became the All-Star Squadron to fight in that war, I joined then at the behest of Green Lantern and Flash."

"Wait they were around back then too?" Janet asked in surprise.

"No I meant their predecessors," Diana said as she kept in touch with Jay through the current Flash, but hasn't spoken that much with Alan all that much as the man kept to himself after he retired. "It was with them that I found comradity before I returned to Themyscira once the war was over."

"Not that this isn't interesting but why are you telling me this?"

Diana never went into detail quite like this in their past talks.

"You remind me of how I was when I first came to Man's world," Diana said with a smile. "I think you would fit in well."

Janet hesitated, still a bit unsure.

Would she fit in well?

Even in the Time Patrol she was a loner not really teaming up with anyone save for her mentor Trunks even when he tried to get her to socialize with the other Time Patrol Members. She just wasn't really sociable.

"You don't have to answer right now," Diana assured her as she didn't want to pressure Janet into making the decision. "Just give it some thought."

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis**_

 _ **June 26th, 23:13 EDT**_

Janet couldn't sleep that night, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, her Gi off to where she only wore her dark bra and leggings due to the current heat. Diana's offer still going through her head.

Joining this League?

Should she do it?

... Could she?

Since this world wasn't connected to theirs theoretically she should be able to without breaking any time-space laws as it wasn't affecting time in her world. But the Time Patrol was her life and she couldn't just turn her back on it.

Sitting up, Janet exited the cave and sat near the lake with a frown. "Trunks, what should I do?" She muttered wondering what advice he would give before looking down. "Are you even looking for me?"

Janet shook her head.

What was she saying?! Of course Trunks was looking for her, he was the closest thing she had for family. She missed him.

She missed home.

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis**_

 _ **July 4th, 8:43 EDT**_

' _Nine Hundred and One... Nine Hundred and Two... Nine Hundred and Three._ ' Janet thought sweating a bit as she was doing pull-ups, upside down on a tree branch, trying to get her mind off of everything not even feeling the strain.

This was ridiculously easy without the Gravity Chamber, but it did keep her in shape.

Diana's offer kept going through her head the last ten days and she found herself going over the cons and pros of it.

So far the Pros outweighed the Cons, especially if they can help her get back home. But it was because of that reason that she hesitated on accepting.

She didn't want to become too attached to anyone when she has to leave.

Janet was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't sense Diana's Ki until the woman landed next to her. "How long have you been doing that?"

"Since I got up, I'm almost done." Janet answered not pausing. ' _Nine Hundred and Twenty-Eight._ ' "So what can I do for you?"

"I came to see if you came to a decision." Diana said considering that was the day the other Proteges were inducted into the League and the Amazon figured Janet might benefit from being around other heroes her own age. She brought it up with the others and they agreed given how Janet has done nothing but helped them so far and figured she deserved a chance if she accepted.

That made Janet pause before she unhook her legs and floated to the ground, biting her lip with indecision.

"Look I appreciate the offer but I'm not a hero." Janet said but her voice gave away how unsure she was about this along with the emotions she was feeling.

"Then how about a trial-run?" Diana offered surprising Janet. "Batman, Flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman are bringing their partners to join the League, you could go as well to see how it is, if you don't like it then you don't have to join."

' _A trial-run._ ' Janet repeated in her head mulling it over before she gave a nod.

She can do that.

 _ **Washington, D.C.**_

 _ **July 4th, 14:00 EDT**_

Janet landed next to Diana to see Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy and two others she hasn't met but heard enough from Diana to take a guess.

Aquaman stood there in his orange scale armor and dark green leggings with blonde hair and a beard standing next to Aqualad who had dark skin and bleach-blonde hair wearing a skintight red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet, eel-like tattoos on his arms with a high-tech backpack that had two handles sticking out.

"Today is the day." Batman said placing a hand on Robin's shoulder showing some affection for his protege.

"Indeed it is." Diana said making them turn towards her to see Janet with her.

"Huh so she agreed?" Green Arrow said with a smirk looking at Batman. "You owe me five bucks."

Batman just gave him a look saying 'not now.'

"Uh hi." Janet said sounding a little awkward as she wasn't completely on board with this idea, looking past them to see the Hall of Justice. ' _Been awhile since I've been here._ '

"Hey Janet," Robin greeted with a grin, remembering that she didn't like being called the Saiyan. "You psyched to be here?"

Janet just raised a brow not answering that while Speedy sighed and messed with Robin's hair a bit eliciting a hey from him. "Just ignore the shrimp," He said in a joking matter with Robin glaring at him. "Haven't seen you since Grundy."

"Been busy." Janet said with a nod remembering that moment.

Aqualad stepped forward politely. "I do not believe we have met," He said showing a respectful manner. "I'm Aqualad."

"Nice to meet you." Janet greeted with a nod. "As bird boy said I'm Janet."

Robin looked a bit irked at the nicknames he was receiving but didn't let that bother him as the wind kicked up with two more individuals showing up.

"Aw-man I knew we would be the last ones here." Janet turned to see the speaker to be a fifteen year old boy with spiky red hair showing as a pair of red goggles kept the bangs up as he wore a yellow armored costume with red pants, gloves and boots a lightning bolt emblem on his chest while the mask showed he had green eyes and freckles.

Janet guessed this was Kid Flash as he was standing right next to the Flash who looked at his student with amusement.

As he grumbled, Kid Flash noticed Janet and perked up before he was suddenly next to her. "Hello there I don't think we met, beautiful." He said with a sly grin. "Names Kid Flash, fastest boy alive all-time hero."

Janet heard Robin snicker in the background as the boy wonder lightly elbowed Speedy. "Five bucks that he fails."

"No deal." Speedy said in amusement.

Kid Flash ignored them resisting the urge to glare before Batman intervened sounding annoyed. "We're wasting time."

Hearing the annoyed tone, Kid Flash quickly backed off not wanting to anger the Bat and because he was pretty excited about the chance they had.

They were joining the Justice League.

With that said, all of them began to walk towards the Hall of Justice, Janet hesitating because she saw people with cameras but decided to follow.

"Is that Batman?"

"I see Flash and Flash Jr."

"His name is Speedy, duh."

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"... Well that makes no sense."

"Hey isn't that the Saiyan with Wonder Woman?"

"Wow I guess she is joining the League."

"Ready to see the inner-sanctum?" Green Arrow asked curiously not paying much attention to what was being said.

Speedy grinned at his mentor. "Born that way." He said excited to have this chance.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said to his fellow young heroes while Kid Flash grinned.

"Have all four sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time-?"

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy interrupted with a look of distaste. "Not after today."

Kid Flash winced. "Sorry, first time at the Hall, I'm a little overwhelmed," He said to Robin before his eyes looked over to Janet who was walking nearby. "So you doing anything after this?"

Janet blinked not sure what he meant. "Uh what?"

"You were overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed why can't anyone just be whelmed?" Robin asked in annoyance right as they entered to see large statues of the Founding Members of the League. "Oh maybe that's why?"

"Whelmed?" Janet asked not hearing that word before.

A metal door with the words ' _ **Authorized Personnel Only**_ ' opened up to show Martian Manhunter who was a Martian with green skin wearing a black bodysuit with a red X going across his chest and a blue cape while next to him was the Android known as Red Tornado who had a T emblem on his chest and a blue cape along with a yellow arrow on his forehead.

Janet looked at Red Tornado in interest not sensing any Ki, so she knew it was an android.

"Robin. Speedy. Aqualad. Kid Flash. Saiyan." Martian Manhunter said getting their attention the other looking annoyed by the name she was given but looked about ready to give up at that point. "Welcome."

With that said they followed him inside, the door closing behind them.

"You now have unlimited access to our Gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our Library." Martian Manhunter explained as they passed by each area, Janet's eyes lit up at the mention of the first two while she nearly groaned at the third one.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash said with them in the Library as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad did just that with the nearby chairs looking happy at this while Speedy frowned in annoyance as if waiting for something.

Janet just looked around, seeing people looking at them through a glass window taking pictures. ' _Why do I feel like I'm a zoo exhibit?_ ' She thought looking away.

"Quick debrief about the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day." Batman said looking at the League before the teenagers. "We won't be long."

' _Wait are they leaving us here?_ ' Janet thought a bit disappointed but then realized they were going to be having a meeting.

Maybe she could spar with one of the others at the Gym?

A camera came out and began to scan the League Members while Janet mused to herself.

" _ **Recognize Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16, Wonder Woman 03.**_ "

The doors opened but Speedy spoke up before they could leave. "That's it?!" Everyone looked at him as the archer crossed his arms. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Aquaman said calmly with a hint of authority in his tone.

"Oh really?" Speedy threw his arm out towards the windows where the tourists were at. "Who cares about which side of the glass we're on?!"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said with Spe-Roy frowning at how his secret identity was just revealed like that-sure the others knew but Janet was the only one who didn't.

"What I need is respect." Roy said not liking this as he turned toward the others. "They're treating us like kids, no worse like sidekicks we deserve better than this."

No one said anything as Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash exchanged awkward looks. Janet however quirked a brow finding it funny at the idea of her being anyone's sidekick.

But Roy took their silence as something else. "You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?!" He asked looking at them. "Today was supposed to be 'The Day', step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

"Well sure, but I thought Step One was just a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said not sure why Speedy was making a big deal out of this.

They were in the League HQ, so that was something right?

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Roy let out surprising everyone while Green Arrow grimaced, the other teenagers looking at him in surprise. "I bet they never told you that it's a false front for Tourists and a pitstop for catching Zeta Beam teleporters to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow slowly turned to see Flash and Batman giving him a look, the former crossing his arms. "I know but I figured maybe we could make an exception?" He asked the response was Batman narrowing his eyes. "Or not."

"Huh that's pretty smart." Janet muttered as she did find the whole tourist HQ to be weird, but having them have a hidden HQ behind it was a nice touch.

"You are not helping your cause son, stand down or-." Aquaman began but Roy got in his face.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son," Speedy said before glaring at Green Arrow. "I'm not even his, I thought I was his partner."

With that said he took his yellow hat off and threw it to the ground.

"Well not anymore." With that he walked off, looking at the others. "Guess they're right about you, you're not ready."

' _Well that went well._ ' Janet thought right as a small alarm went off and she saw the computer turn on to show Superman.

Instead of listening she used Instant Transmission to appear behind Roy before he could leave the authorized personnel area.

"I'm surprised you didn't punch anyone."

"What do you want?" Roy asked giving a glare at her.

"Just to talk." Janet said with a shrug not bothered by the glare. "Don't you think you're being a little bit hasty?"

"Hasty? They're treating all of us like kids." Roy walked until he was looking down at her as she only came up to his chest. "Are you telling me you accept that?"

"Hell no, I'm not anyone's sidekick," Janet scoffed, crossing her arms. "But you're walking out on your family."

"Green Arrow isn't my family." Roy said to her his anger rising a bit.

"Yet he trusted you with the information on this… You called it Watchtower right?" Janet asked curiously the question actually making Roy pause. "None of the others did that, doesn't that show that he viewed you as more than a partner?"

With that she went to walk off back towards the others but paused and looked back at Roy.

"And just because Green Arrow isn't related by blood doesn't mean he's not your family," Janet told him. "My partner back home was like an older sibling to me."

With that said she walked off as Roy turned to leave but he held a contemplative expression on his face.

"They don't even trust us with the basics," Kid Flash's voice could be heard as Janet walked back in the Library. "They have a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asked while Robin sighed.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy and Janet?" Robin asked with Janet blinking as she realized they thought she left as well before she coughed.

"I didn't leave, just had to talk with Speedy." Janet said with Robin blinking as he didn't hear her come in.

Guess he was a bit distracted with what happened.

"... What is Project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked curiously as a silence descended upon them.

' _What did I miss?_ ' Janet thought in confusion while Robin looked thoughtful.

"Don't know but I can find out." He said a grin on his face as he walked over to the computer where she saw Superman on and began to type in it.

" _ **Access Denied.**_ "

Robin scoffed. "Want to bet?" He asked typing in a few more keys as the screen changed to show him actually hacking the Justice League computer system.

"Whoa," Kid Flash had wide eyes. "How are you doing this?"

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin explained with a gleeful grin.

" _ **Access Granted.**_ "

"Huh not bad." Janet said knowing it was impressive as while she never learned how to do anything like that but she could appreciate the skill.

"Alright Project Cadmus, Genetics Lab here in DC that's all there is," Robin said looking it over. "But if Batman is suspicious maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do?" Aqualad questioned curiously. "It would be poetic justice."

"And they're all about Justice." Robin joked poking fun at the name.

Aqualad smiled but sighed. "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission not this." Robin pointed out the loophole in their orders.

"Blotting out the sun?" Janet asked in surprise but Kid Flash quickly placed a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Wait are you going to Cadmus? Because if you are so am I." Kid Flash said with a grin as the two of them looked at Aqualad who hesitated because this was starting to feel like peer pressure.

"Sounds like fun, count me in." Janet said cracking her knuckles hoping they would find a good fight.

"Great to have you beautiful." Kid Flash said with his sly smile back.

Janet just took two steps to the side away from Kid Flash unsure of how to respond.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked looking at the three of them.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin answered with the teen Atlantean giving a smirk in reply.

* * *

Cadmus, being a two story building was pretty small with an even smaller fire ravaging it, a few scientists being trapped on the top floor waving frantically for the firefighters below to save them.

A huge explosion however knocked them out of the window as they were hurtling towards the ground when a yellow and red blur ran up the building grabbing them. However on grabbing them the added weight made it hard for Kid Flash to continue going as he got them to the rooftop when he fell and grabbed a second story window that was open.

"Hey look it's what's his name… Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash," Kid Flash called down in annoyance. "Why is that so hard?"

"So smooth." Robin said across the street from where he and Aqualad stood while Janet floated.

"Does he always run ahead?" Aqualad asked before frowning. "We need a plan-."

He stopped on noticing that Robin wasn't there, even Janet was gone.

Giving an annoyed look, Aqualad saw Robin use his grapple to get into the window while Janet just flew in making him sigh.

Great.

Moments later Aqualad was in the building after using his abilities to get the scientists off the roof and helping with the fire. "Appreciate the help." He said annoyance in his tone while Kid Flash and Robin were on the computers, hacking away.

Janet however had her eyes closed with a frown.

"Hey you had it, besides we're here to investigate." Robin reminded him.

"And we're right to do so," Janet said catching their attention. "I'm sensing at least hundreds of Ki Signatures and a lot of them aren't human."

"Hundreds? This is a two story building, where would they be hiding?" Robin asked curiously while Aqualad stepped into the hallway in time to see the elevator close with something in it.

"There was something in the-." Aqualad began but Kid Flash zoomed past him.

"Elevators should be locked down."

Robin ran by and looked at it. "Wait a second," He muttered tapping his gauntlet showing a holographic computer on it. "Thought so, this is an express elevator, this doesn't belong inside of a two story building."

"Neither is what I saw." Aqualad said with certainty as he forced the doors open to show a long, deep drop.

"And that's why they need an Express Elevator." Robin joked taking a grapple out as he attached it to the ceiling and jumped, grappling downward at a fast pace.

Aqualad and Kid Flash jumped, grabbing the cord to slide down on while Janet just flew after them.

None of them noticed Demigra appearing behind where they were an interested look on his face. "Hm, I wonder what all of this is." He mused doing his own investigation.

The floors sped by fast until Robin came to a sudden stop at Sub-Level 26. "I'm at the end of my rope."

With that said he swung off and began to hack the elevator door as he detected alarms on it while Kid Flash and Aqualad jumped to the ledge, Janet floating behind them.

"You want me to check deeper?" Janet asked curiously with Robin thinking about it but Aqualad shook his head.

"Until we know what's going on we should stick together down here."

"So stay close beautiful." Robin rolled his eyes at how his best friend gets girl-crazy at times.

But instead of telling him to focus he managed to finish hacking the doors giving a nod to Aqualad who forced it open to show a dark hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus." Robin muttered looking around when Kid Flash took off running to explore.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad tried to no avail.

"Is he always like that?" Janet couldn't help but ask with Aqualad sighing.

"You should see him when he get's caffeine." Robin joked before Janet flew off after Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad moving quick behind her.

Just as they caught up with Kid Flash about to cut a corner, he quickly came to a stop sliding in the middle of the hallway falling down to show that while he can run well, stopping was an issue.

Barely getting out of the way to get back to the others they were all treated to the sight of huge hulking behemoths that walked past them as if watching a parade.

"No, nothing odd going on here." Aqualad said sarcastically.

"What are they?" Janet asked never seeing them before, none of them noticed a small one who looked right at them as its head glowed.

"If I knew I would tell you." Robin said looking very surprised by what they found, his computer beeping as he typed in it showing a point of interest across the hall. "Come on I can hack their database at the computer I found."

Seeing the large doorway, Robin just hacked it open and all of them were shocked at what they saw.

"Okay I'm officially whelmed." Robin said looking around seeing various creatures resembling the behemoths at smaller sizes in tubes all around them, all of them having electricity coming off of them.

"Jeez this is starting to remind me of Cell and the Androids." Janet said remembering that piece of history well enough.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked in surprise before shaking his head as the sparks showed a bit more. "Whoa, this is how they hide this massive facility from the world, the real Cadmus isn't even on the grid. It generates power using these things."

"Is that what they're made for?" Janet asked curiously floating near them.

"Even their name is a clue," Aqualad spoke up. "The Cadmus of Myth created life by sowing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus create's life as well."

"But for what?" Janet asked looking down at them. "Why would they want to make life?"

"Let's find out." Robin said seeing the computer his gauntlet detected and he quickly plugged himself in as he was in pretty quickly. "They call them Genomorphs."

"Weird name." Janet landed next to them deciding to quit wasting her Ki with flying.

"Whoa look at the stats on these things," Robin suddenly said in shock. "Super Strength, Telepathy, Razor Claws, these things are living weapons."

"It really is Cell all over again." Janet said with Kid Flash frowning.

"Seriously who is that?"

"A Super weapon whose abilities worked like Parasite's, he tried to destroy the world back home." Janet explained making Kid Flash grimaced. "And he used his tail to eat people to absorb their energy."

"Okay that's just wrong." Kid Flash said now looking like he was going to puke. "So they're building an army but for who?"

"Wait there's something else, Project KR." Robin muttered looking at the encrypted file. "Ugh it'll take me time to get through this."

"Wouldn't that mean it's most likely heavily guarded." Janet pointed out her curiosity getting the better of her. "So if they don't want anyone finding out about it."

"We should totally look into it." Robin said easily seeing what she was saying.

"Don't move." They all turned to see a man in blue armor with a gold helmet and various dog-sized Genomorphs coming in. "Wait, Robin? Kid Flash? Aqualad? The Saiyan?"

"Least they got your name right." Robin joked to Kid Flash as he continued to hack.

Janet however noticed something odd.

"I know you Guardian, you're a hero." Aqualad said with Guardian giving a nod.

"I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asked looking at him.

"And why do you have Speedy's Ki Signature?" Janet asked surprising them.

"His what?" Guardian asked caught off guard before he could say he was the Chief of Security.

"No one has the same Ki Signature, so why is yours so similar?" Janet asked not sure what to expect using her scanner on the Genomorphs to see their powers were pretty high without Ki, nearly in the triple digits.

Robin frowned and filed that down as something new they learned about Janet.

So each Ki Signature was unique but Guardian matches Roy? That should be looked into.

Despite being curious in what she was talking about, Guardian shook his head. "Forget that why are you here? I'm the Chief of Security for Cadmus, is there a reason or should I call in the League?"

"You think the League would approve of you making weapons?!" Kid Flash asked gesturing to the Genomorphs.

Guardian looked genuinely confused. "Weapons what are you-?" He stopped when the horns of the Genomorph on his shoulder glowed red making his pupils dilate a bit before anger came across his face. "Take them down hard! No mercy!"

"Finally!" Janet quickly shot in, intercepting one Genomorph by grabbing its tail to spin around to throw at the others while Robin threw down a smoke bomb to grapple to the rafters and out the door.

Kid Flash used surprising maneuverability to wall jump and tackle a few before he took off after Robin. Aqualad meanwhile was engaged with Guardian in hand-to-hand combat showing he had a gold shield before he seemed to have an upper hand.

Seeing that Janet was about to shoot in to help before Aqualad's tattoos glowed as electricity sparked off of him, blasting Guardian back.

"Come on." Aqualad said to Janet as she casually slammed her fist back sending a Genomorph back.

Janet gave a nod and flew after him as they ran out, catching up to Kid Flash who came to a stop at seeing Robin hacking the elevator. "Way to be a team player Rob."

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked right as the elevator opened to show that he called it up to them. "Come on."

Piling inside of the Elevator, Janet sent a Ki blast to knock a Genomorph back before it could get in.

' _Tch too easy._ ' Janet thought at how weak the Genomorphs seemed, none of them even put a scratch on her.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad asked seeing the number of the Sub-Levels rising instead of decreasing.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash agreed with Robin as they needed to go.

Robin shook his head. "Hello, Project KR?" He reminded them. "It's down on Sub-Level 52."

Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck. "This is out of control, perhaps we should call the League."

The three went silent while Janet shook her head. "Hey you guys came to prove yourselves, if you call the League now you'll never be able to do that."

Besides she felt the four of them were capable of doing this, in fact she was pretty sure if it was the three of them without her they would be able to do this no problem at all.

The elevator opened showing they reached their destination and cutting the conversation off.

They prepped for a fight only to see a hallway that was straight out of a horror film. It was a cavernous hall covered with pustules filled ooze that looked like it was organic.

"Anyone else finding this a tad bit disturbing?" Kid Flash asked looking grossed out while Janet flew and poked the wall.

"No pulse or Ki, it's not organic that's for sure, just looks that way." Janet muttered with Robin running ahead.

"Huh okay that makes this better," Kid Flash said a little relieved before looking at Aqualad. "And since we're here we might as well check it out."

Letting out a sigh, Aqualad followed and soon the four of them were at a fork in the hall. "Which way?" The Atlantean asked looking both ways.

"Yeah bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two." Robin agreed.

"Hold!" A sudden voice caught their attention as they saw yet another Genomorph, this one was tall and lanky wearing a white lab coat with large horns.

Robin threw a Shuriken while Janet fired a Ki blast but to their shock the Genomorph stopped both and sent them straight back with his mind. "Telekinesis great." Robin muttered having to duck while Janet just crossed her arms to deflect the projectiles, protecting the others from the small explosion that followed.

"This way!" Aqualad ordered down the free hallway.

Rounding the corner they saw a massive door that opened as a woman walked out, who Kid Flash ran into, making her fall over as he slid into the room before grabbing a nearby canister and placed it in the way of the closing door to keep it open when Aqualad, Robin and Janet came into sight. "Hurry!"

Seeing that, Janet grabbed both Aqualad and Robin before flying in there as fast as she could leaving for Kid Flash to use his speed to kick the canister out letting the door slam shut.

Quickly using his computer after Janet let him go, Robin sighed. "There I just bought us some time," He said messing with the door locks. "We're safe in here."

"You mean trapped." Aqualad said before Janet grinned.

"Actually we're not I can use Instant-Transmission to get us out of here and back at the Hall in no time." She said surprising them.

"You can do that?" Robin asked sounding impressed. "So it's teleportation?"

"No it's just instant."

"Uh guys you might want to see this." Kid Flash said sounding shocked out of his mind.

Approaching him they saw him standing at a console staring at a pod with wide eyes.

Inside of it was what looked to be a teenage version of Superman wearing a white solar suit with the emblem on it, his eyes were closed as three small Genomorphs were positioned above his head.

"Big K little r, the Atomic Symbol for Krypton," Kid Flash said looking at the others. "Clone?"

"Robin." Aqualad looked at the youngest of them breaking him out of his shock.

"Right, hacking."

As he did that, Janet flew near him. "So basically it's Superman's son?"

"That's one way to put it." Kid Flash said not even flirting as this was quite the shock. "Oh man this is huge."

"Weapon-Designation Superboy, a clone forced grown in-Sixteen weeks?!" Robin said sounding shocked. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad said sounding angry.

Kid Flash gave a nod. "No way the big guy knows about this."

"Solar Suit allows for him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued.

"Sun Radiation?" Janet asked not getting that part.

"And these creatures?" Aqualad asked pointing to the three ones above Superboy.

"Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash said with Janet's face darkening. "They're making a slave out of him."

"Then let's get him out of there." Janet was about to rip the capsule open.

"Easy, we don't know how ripping it open will affect him." Robin told her knowing what she was about to do.

"Now we contact the League." Aqualad said as they began to try and do so but nothing happened.

"Crap we're in way too deep, literally."Kid Flash muttered adding a bit of a joke to calm down.

"Janet you said you could use your Instant Transmission to get us out of here?" Robin asked with Janet giving a nod.

"Yeah but it will require him being out of there, and I'll be honest I never did it with more than one person." Janet said with her arms crossed.

"Then we'll do that, Robin wake him up." Aqualad said knowing they needed to do this.

It would be wrong to leave Superboy here.

Giving a nod, Robin messed with the controls as air hissed out of the pod and it slowly opened, none of them noticed the Genomorph Gnomes glow because it died down in a second.

Everyone watched as Superboy's hand twitched before closing in a fist with his bones popping right as his blue eyes snapped open seeing the four of them. Without warning he lunged and tackled Aqualad to the ground and began to wail on him.

Immediately Kid Flash and Robin grabbed him by the arms. "Easy Supey we're on your side." Kid Flash got out before Superboy easily broke free and uppercutted Kid Flash making him crash through some equipment knocked out.

"Sorry about this." Robin shoved something in Superboy's mouth that turned out to be a smoke grenade.

As that happened, Janet came down and swung her leg, catching Superboy in the face, knocking him into the wall where he looked shocked that something actually hurt him before his eyes narrowed.

"Is Kid Flash-?" Aqualad asked but Robin beat him to it.

"He's knocked out worry about us for the moment." Robin said pulling out a taser that shot at Superboy but he grabbed it and pulled sending Robin into the wall the force of the blow knocking the breath out of his body and disorientate him right as Superboy grabbed him and threw him into the door making it dent and the boy wonder was down.

Aqualad rushed forward grabbing the bearers from his back bringing Janet's attention to his backpack that he had, before seeing him form a mace out of water that Superboy broke and punched Aqualad into the ceiling leaving him out.

' _Okay this guy is tough._ ' Janet thought although she would be lying if she said she wasn't excited.

Clone or not this guy has Superman's strength and her scanner was showing his to be off the charts.

She will enjoy this.

"Alright, show me what you have." Janet shot at Superboy who yelled in anger and rushed at her their fists meeting to have a bit of a shock wave erupt, breaking the glass and equipment around them.

Janet ended up winning that strength fight as she pushed and sent Superboy back where his feet skidded across the floor creating sparks.

' _He's not as strong as Superman though, and he lacks experience._ ' Janet thought to herself a bit disappointed. ' _Plus he seems to be a brawler instead of a fighter._ '

She could easily win this-.

Pain flooded her senses however as the Genomorph Gnomes began to attack her mind making her grab it in agony as she cried out, that gave Superboy the chance he needed where he delivered a barrage of punches not holding back where she was sent right through the door skidding across it and landing right below some of the huge Genomorphs as Guardian and a few scientists who tense as she pushed herself up, coughing some blood out as Superboy began to walk towards her.

Ignoring the pain in her mind, Janet smirked. "Okay you asked for it." Launching herself she tackled Superboy into the ceiling and axe-kicked him to the floor making it crack.

"Enough!" The humanoid Genomorph said assaulting her mind again, shutting it down to where she fell unconscious falling to the ground with a loud thud cracking it even further.

"You should've did that to begin with Dubbilex." A brown haired scientist said in disdain as he fixed his glasses before looking at the unconscious sidekicks inside of the room with a smirk, one that got bigger as he turned towards Janet. "Still to think she was able to hold her own against Project KR and almost win."

Snapping his fingers he looked at Guardian.

"Take the sidekicks to the cloning chamber, but place the Saiyan in Sub-Level 23 and keep her heavily sedated, I want to run some tests."

"Doctor Desmond these aren't your average meddling kids, you don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League."

"I believe I gave you an order Guardian." Desmond said as the G-Nome on Guardian's shoulder began to manipulate his mind once more.

"You heard him." Guardian said with no remorse.

Desmond walked over as they he had one of the Genomorphs pick Janet up and followed it, just excited about all the experiments he could run to see how different her cellular structure was compared to others.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Wow this chapter has definitely taken quite the turn huh? The YJ timeline has officially began and there were some changes with Janet's involvement, as expected and she was taken down because of the telepathic assault considering she never received training against it in Xenoverse I think it would work on her in this story.**_

 _ **Without the telepathic attack she would've won against Superboy who is only half-Kryptonian and about zero actual combat experience.**_

 _ **Oh and as for why she was a bit unnerved with KF flirting with her, well no one has done that from what she can remember and she's not really sure what he was doing either because of her amnesia.**_

 _ **Alright let me answer the reviews.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: Yeah that's pretty much a kick in the balls for her pride right there.**_

 _ **Thunrady: Well it allowed for me to do it in Xenoverse, but I could have it be a strange mutation from birth with the Saiyans.**_

 _ **Uberch01: That was the plan right there because if that didn't do it nothing would.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Haha yeah it was fun to type just as this one was, hope you enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Guest5: Well he will make things much more interesting as the next chapter will show. As for his time travelling well something will be explained on that one later.**_

 _ **SSGSS Drakus: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thank you, typing the insight of Janet and how her thoughts worked along with her history was the best part of that chapter, the sparring match as well as the interaction with Wonder Woman and Demigra just added to it. I think Vegeta stole the show however with him being the lovable bastard he usually is. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

 _ **JimmyHall24: Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy this.**_

 _ **Slade42: Yeah but I'd like to think she would take it slow and get to know Janet while getting information, allowing for her to both get actual information and to learn more about the Saiyan.**_

 _ **Guest6: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Mike21: I uh actually forgot about that, my bad. I'll try to fix it soon.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Haha yeah the fight was fun to type but it ended in more of a tie-although Diana does have much more experience than Janet so the Amazon might've won that one (I'm kind of biased here :P). The whole thing with Demigra just adds to the story showing she needs to be careful along with making things harder for Janet and yes Batman did get that part of the recording, giving him more information to work with. Glad I got Vegeta's personality down pat, that was one thing I was worried about. As for her eyes, well it's more of a strange mutation from birth like how some humans get an extra toe or something like that-the Xenoverse game let me make the eyes that color so I did that. Oh the whole world will feel it when she does become Super Saiyan. I figured having Diana treat Janet would be something she would do and fun to type. I might do the adoption thing later on-it would be great to do. I will do the Kaio-Ken DBZ abridged moment, but it will be much later with a bad guy who can take it-not saying who but I think everyone will laugh. As for the dark side of the Saiyan race well that will show in the story.**_

 _ **Velzon: Thanks, it's fun typing Janet's characterization so far in this story although the power curve is the hardest hurdle because I want to try and make it equal to keep things interesting. As for Hal calling Batman 'Spooky' well I got that from his New 52 counterpart where he did that in the animated movie, they didn't really show his personality in the YJ show so I'm doing a bit of a combination of his original and New 52 personality. Arrow was informed by the League because he was in it but not there when it happened that was what I meant.**_

 _ **Guest7: No just took a bit to type.**_

 _ **Guest8: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **As for the poll well here are the results for the pairing.**_

 _ **Superboy is in the lead with six Votes**_

 _ **Tied in Second place with five votes is Robin and 'No one' for the pairing.**_

 _ **Aqualad comes third with four votes.**_

 _ **Speedy/Red Arrow is in fourth with two and Kid Flash is last place with only one.**_

 _ **Poll is still open if you haven't voted.**_


	6. Independence Day Part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Chapter 06: Independence Day Part 2**_

 _ **Washington, D.C**_

 _ **July 5th 00:01 EDT**_

Doctor Mark Desmond paced around his office his hands clasped behind his back a bit nervously a few hours after their security breach.

He was waiting for a call he placed in to be accepted, one that would leave for him to talk to his superiors, the board of directors behind Cadmus and the people who ordered everything since this facility has been created, including the cloning of Superman.

While he knew that this breach of security won't be taken lightly, especially given the fact it was teenagers that were behind it, he had high hopes that the Board would overlook that when he mentions that they have the Saiyan currently sedated.

As the Genomorphs escorted the sidekicks he took a blood sample from the Saiyan and had her body x-rayed to see how her skeletal structure was compared to humanity and what they discovered astounded him.

At first glance her biology looked extremely identical to a human's, enough to show that a human and her race could theoretically make an offspring or rather if they were to clone her it would work. And despite being an alien she looks human, however as a geneticist he knew exactly what to look for and saw quite a few differences.

For instance from the blood work he did in the last few last hours he discovered that her species aged much slower than the human race and that was just from a first glance, studying it further would prove to be very benefiting to humanity as a whole, especially if they could adapt that to their biology and improve their lifespan.

Then there were her abilities-those energy attacks, her organs were different from humanities-enough to where she could use these energy attacks while others can't-as shown when Parasite tried to do so once he absorb her life energy on live TV because his organs was different-it was a very small difference but enough. In fact her whole nervous system seemed to be the cause for it-although he was confounded when he saw that according to the X-Rays there was a bit of a stump on her lower spine right beneath the skin as if a tail was there.

So many possibilities but so little time to look into them at the moment.

Then there was her device they took, they discovered it was a scanner of some sort after taking it apart-finding a tracer in it-recognizing it as something of Batman's so they quickly destroyed it to avoid the League coming here. It seemed to be able to scan and take into account the power of various life-forms as well as act like a translator showing that the Saiyan didn't speak English or any other Earth-Based Language, he had the schematics they made copied so they could make their own as it could also track these power signatures-.

Seeing the screens lowering themselves, Desmond stopped pacing and straightened his posture right as all seven of them turned on showing shadowed figures.

" _ **Doctor Desmond, you require an audience with the Light?**_ " One of the screens asked his voice modified.

"Yes, so sorry to bother you at this late hour-."

" _ **Just make your report.**_ " A second man said in annoyance.

Coughing, Desmond fixed his glasses. "Of course… We had a small fire here at Project Cadmus, the origin of the fire is still unclear but it seemed to have attracted some unwanted attention." He said seeing the dark shapes move to show they were displeased. "Three sidekicks Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash along with the Saiyan breached Security, they found and released the weapon-the Superboy of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would-be liberators although he was almost beaten by the Saiyan if we didn't telepathically attack her mind."

As soon as he said that the Saiyan was a part of this infiltration he could see a few of the Board look interested, especially when he said she almost beat the Superboy.

"The sidekicks are contained in the cloning chamber and we don't believe the League knows they're there, as for the Saiyan I have her subdued on Sub-Level 23 heavily sedated to prevent another incident and I have taken the liberty to study her biology."

" _ **What did you discover?**_ " A third voice asked with Desmond relaying what he learned. " _ **Send some of the blood to me, I wish to study it myself.**_ "

"As you wish. What should I do with them?"

" _ **Clone the sidekicks and dispose of the originals, the substitutes will serve the light,**_ " A fourth one suggested. " _ **As for the Saiyan keep her sedated and harvest her DNA, it's not everyday a prize like that falls into our laps.**_ "

* * *

' _ **Time runs short, you must awaken.**_ ' A deep voice spoke as Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were chained to the wall.

They stirred but not fast enough.

' _ **You must awaken, NOW!**_ '

All three of them jerked awake seeing that they were stuck while Superboy looked straight up at them.

"What? What do you want?" Kid Flash asked in annoyance as Superboy narrowed his eyes. "Quit staring you're creeping me out."

"Uh KF?" Robin asked getting the speedster's attention. "How about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?"

"Uh point taken-." Kid Flash however stopped. "Wait where's Janet?"

That made Robin and Aqualad look around while Superboy tilted his head remembering the fight with her and it made him frown.

* * *

"Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick," Desmond said as he walked with one of his scientists towards the Project Kr room as the Genomorphs were repairing the door. "Now."

"Almost done here Doc." Guardian greeted overlooking the work but Desmond came to a complete stop when he noticed the lack of the Kryptonian clone in the room.

"Where's the weapon?!"

"Superboy? He carried the sidekicks to the cloning chamber while you were busy with the Saiyan." Guardian answered making Desmond give him a dark look.

"We have Genomorphs for that, get the weapon back in the pod now!"

Guardian quirked a brow. "I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs."

That made Desmond grit his teeth. "Don't you now?" He asked the Genomorph on his shoulder giving a telepathic order with Guardian narrowing his eyes as his mind was tampered with yet again.

"That clone belongs in a cage." Guardian snarled taking off running.

* * *

"We only sought to help you." Aqualad said looking at Superboy right when Kid Flash interjected.

"Yeah we help you and you turn on us, how's that for grati-."

"Kid please be quiet," Aqualad gave him a look of warning. "I believe that our new friend was not in control of his actions."

While they spoke, Superboy's attention being on them, Robin flicked his finger a lock pick emerging from his glove with him silently picking the lock.

"Wh-what if I-?" Superboy looked down as the sidekicks looked surprised by the sudden voice before the Kryptonian teen coughed. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk?!" Kid Flash asked in shock with Superboy turning his hand into a fist.

"Yes 'He' can." He said making Robin and Aqualad look at Kid Flash who shrugged.

"What? Not like I said 'it'." Kid Flash defended making that point.

"The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?" Aqualad asked curiously wanting to get more information on their situation.

Superboy looked down. "They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the name of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked getting his attention. "Have they ever let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted into my mind but no I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asked him.

Superboy looked right at him, squaring his shoulders. "I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone made from DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish," He said before his tone became a little dark. "To destroy him should he ever turn from the light."

Robin and Kid Flash exchanged worried glances at hearing that but Aqualad kept a calm head. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration," He said choosing his words carefully watching the teen's expression. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that Solar Suit, beyond that pod… Beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus," Superboy said his anger flaring up. "It is my home!"

"You're home is a test tube," Robin told him, feeling sorry for the teen. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," Kid Flash pointed out before backtracking. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you… Introduce you to Superman." Aqualad promised.

That last one made Superboy look up at them with a conflicted expression that showed hope and longing to meet the one he was created from. To meet the one he wanted to be like.

"No they can't," Desmond walked into the room with a fellow scientist and Guardian. "They'll be occupied… Activate the cloning process."

"Pass, Batcave is way too crowded." Robin said still trying to get his shackles unlocked.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod."

As Guardian moved towards Superboy, Kid Flash frowned. "Hey how come he get's to call Supey an it?" He asked in mock anger but in truth he felt pity for the clone.

Guardian placed a hand on Superboy's shoulder while the clone looked up at Aqualad. "Help us."

After a second he shrugged Guardian's hand off as Desmond walked by. "Don't start thinking now," He said the G-Gnome on his shoulder jumping onto the Clone's shoulder it's telepathy pacifying Superboy much to the disgust of the sidekicks. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me-er well to Cadmus, same thing now get back to your Pod."

As Superboy walked off, he looked at Guardian. "You dispose of them once the cloning process is complete, I'll be studying the genetic structure of the Saiyan."

"What did you do with her?" Kid Flash asked at hearing that as Superboy didn't know what Desmond did with the Saiyan when they asked.

"I doubt you'll need to know considering you'll be dead soon enough, but she's alive I'll promise that, harvesting DNA is easier if the subject is alive." Desmond said as if talking to an ant as he walked off.

Guardian watched as the other scientist typed into the computer right when the syringes plunged into the chest of the sidekicks and the cloning procedure began with them crying out.

* * *

As Superboy continued to walk, something blasted the G-Gnome off of his shoulder making him stumble as he gripped his head. "W-What?" He muttered before seeing Demigra who casually killed the G-Gnome making him tense. "Who are you?"

"No one you need to know boy," Demigra said tossing the G-Gnome body with a smirk. "I'm actually here to help you."

Superboy took a step back not sure if he could trust him before he heard Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad crying out, the latter whispering in hopes that Superboy could hear him.

"Ah yes your 'friends'," Demigra said with a scoff. "I suppose you should save them but hold out your hand."

Superboy looked at him suspiciously before doing so and Demigra waved his hand over it, an 'M' emblem appearing over it and then disappearing.

"When you free them that will take you directly to the Saiyan, however you're on your own with getting out." Demigra stated walking off but he stopped when Superboy spoke.

"What's the catch?"

"Hm smarter than I give you credit for, then again you're barely four months old," Demigra said with Superboy glaring. "But you'll see soon enough."

With that said he disappeared as if he wasn't there with Superboy clenching his fists before turning around and moving quickly back towards the others.

Ripping the door to the cloning chamber open which in turn deactivated the cloning process, Superboy easily backhanded Guardian who tried to stop him and gave the remaining scientist a warning look making her back up.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked with Superboy narrowing his eyes. "Uh wait I was just-."

"Huh, I don't seem to have heat vision so I suppose helping is my only option." Superboy said with Kid Flash looking gobsmacked.

"Did he just make a joke?" Kid Flash asked incredulously when Robin finally managed to finish picking the locks and landed on the ground rubbing his wrists, while ignoring the pain in his chest from the syringes.

"Ugh finally, lucky Batman isn't here, he would have my head for taking so long."

Kid Flash just stared at his best friend. "Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" He asked frowning. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Reaching the console, Robin pressed a button to make the syringes pull away from the other two. "Get Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't give me orders." Superboy told him before doing so, ripping the bindings off while ensuring that Aqualad wouldn't fall.

"Thank you." Aqualad said with Superboy smiling.

Once Kid Flash was taken down, Robin got to work destroying the 'blood' samples taken from them so they wouldn't be cloned. "Alright we need to find Janet and get out of here-."

"Just grab my hand." Superboy said confusing them. "What?"

"Uh why would we?" Kid Flash looked confused but Superboy gave him a look. "Okay, okay geez."

Doing that along with Robin and Aqualad they were taken by surprise when they were suddenly in the room with Janet strapped to a table, heavily sedated with various syringes taking blood out of her, Desmond giving a start when they appeared out of nowhere.

"How did-?!" Desmond moved to take control of the situation but Superboy just picked him up and threw him into the wall.

"Dude you can teleport?!" Kid Flash asked in disbelief. "Wait does that mean Superman can do so?"

"No, I had… Help when the G-Gnome was taken off of me." Superboy said remembering how this G-Gnome was killed.

"Help?" Aqualad asked not sure how to respond to that. "Who?"

"He didn't give a name, just left after doing something to my hand to bring us here."

"That's a bit unsettling." Kid Flash muttered with Robin giving a nod.

"Very but still," Robin moved so they could unstrap Janet, taking the syringes out. "We need to get out of here."

Once they had had it all out, they tried to wake her and only succeeded in getting Janet to stir.

"Okay we need to get out of here," Aqualad said taking control of the situation. "We can't wait for her to wake up."

"Alright." Kid Flash easily scooped her up while Robin took care of the blood work so Cadmus couldn't clone the Saiyan. "Then what are we waiting for-wait which floor are we on?"

"Sub-Level 23." Robin said checking. "We were on Sub-Level 42 earlier."

"Ah sweet, halfway out." Kid Flash said taking off with Robin, Aqualad and Superboy behind him.

"You won't get out, I'll have you back in pods soon enough!" Desmond called out in anger.

"Man he is not whelmed at all." Robin muttered to himself.

Pushing himself up, Desmond began to move knowing that he needed to get to Sub-Level 13 to get Project Blockbuster before they could get too far.

However he managed to get one of the G-Gnomes and grabbed it. "Activate every Genomorph in Cadmus, I want them stopped.

* * *

Kid Flash cursed as he couldn't exactly fight while carrying the unconscious Saiyan, although he still wouldn't say no to having a girl in his arms-... On second thought that made him sound like a creeper.

Still, the others kept the Genomorphs off his back for the moment.

A low moan made him look down as Janet's head twitched. "T'uh nee m'kor, (I want to sleep,)" Janet muttered with Kid Flash blinking. "Nee rot. (Too noisy)."

"Uh Rob, she's speaking weird," Kid Flash called out. "It's kind of cute though."

"That's because the scanner they took apart is a translator, she doesn't know any Earth languages apparently." Robin said remembering Batman's files on the Saiyan.

The voices however along with the fast-paced running managed to stir Janet to where she opened her eyes blearily unsure of what was going on as the sedation was still in effect.

"Uch. (Soft.)" Janet muttered thinking she was in a bed and she closed her eyes and tilted her head to what she thought was a pillow before hearing a pretty fast heartbeat.

That was enough for her to fully wake up and struggle making Kid Flash trip and they both went skidding across the floor, the pain of the crash enough to really wake Janet up as it got her adrenaline working against the sedation.

"R'eh? R'en? R'es? R'et?! (Who? What? Where? Why?!)" Janet looked around as Kid Flash painfully got up grumbling to himself with Robin, Aqualad and Superboy running forward-Janet's eyes zeroed in on Superboy before narrowing, remembering what happened.

"Au! (You!)" Janet shot at Superboy whose eyes widened before colliding with him right into the wall making it crack. "M'eh a'hir au! (I'm going to hurt you!)

Superboy glared back at being manhandled like this and was about to fight back when Janet raised a fist to punch him but Robin and Aqualad quickly tried to restrain her.

"Wait Janet he's on our side!" Robin tried knowing that he wouldn't be able to actually stop a punch, but Aqualad had a better chance.

"R'en? (What?)" Janet asked just now realizing that she couldn't understand them and vice versa, her hand going to her ear where the Scanner usually is only to find it gone. "R'es m'yo sc'rea?! (Where's my scanner?!)"

"Oh this will be a headache." Kid Flash muttered wishing she knew English.

Robin meanwhile made sure he was between Janet and Superboy before doing a few gestures, quick and to the point to where she would get what he meant, pointing to Superboy then to them and then made a running gesture and then pointing up.

Slowly Janet gave a nod, getting what he meant with Robin smirking before she gave Superboy a cautious look as he glared not taking being slammed into the wall lightly but they had other things to worry about.

Kid Flash had nothing to say as he just stared unable to believe that actually worked.

"We need to keep moving." Aqualad said all of them running and Janet followed a second later after trying to use Instant Transmission only to wince, something was preventing it, it seemed that her mind was still unfocused for it.

Still she got the basic idea seeing Superboy with them and then remembering the telepathic attack on her mind.

The only thing really damaged was her pride at being beaten by a cheap, underhanded tactic so she planned to fight Superboy again once they were out of here.

"We are still 23 levels below ground but if we can make the elevator-." Aqualad was cut off when a few Behemoths showed up.

"H'tir! (Move!)" Janet cried out focusing.

"Okay we need to teach her English-." Kid Flash muttered before Robin intervened.

"I think she means get out of the way!" Robin said making Kid Flash see energy forming around her and he wisely got out of the way when Janet shot a mini unfocused Kamehameha right at one of the Behemoth sending it into the wall while Superboy yelled as he jumped and sucker punched another, grabbing its arm and spun it to toss it into its friends, the whole building was shaking.

"Superboy! Janet! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad said with Superboy looking at him with wild eyes.

"You want escape?!" Superboy shouted with nothing but rage seemingly in a berserker mode.

Janet despite not understanding Aqualad got the message and flew after them right as they reached the elevator with Aqualad forcing it open. Robin used his grapple to go up while Janet grabbed Kid Flash who was going to wall jump and flew after him leaving for Superboy to grab Aqualad and fly.

Or at least tried to, he only made it up Sub-Level 15 when he realized something was wrong. "I-I'm falling?" Superboy muttered in shock as he began to fall, leaving for Robin's eyes to widen and he threw a metal shuriken for Aqualad to grab, halting their descent. "Superman can fly… Why can't I fly?"

"Don't know but you can leap buildings in a single bound, still pretty cool." Kid Flash said while Janet tilted her head wondering why they were stopping.

"Guys, this will have to be our exit." Robin said in a panic as the elevator was coming down quickly.

Getting the message, Superboy punched the door open and they all shot out of the elevator shaft barely missing getting hit only for more Genomorphs to approach them.

"M'eh j'ha. (I swear.)" Janet muttered in annoyance at the sheer number of them.

However they all ran with Janet firing small Ki blasts to keep the Genomorphs off of them.

As they ran however Superboy blinked as a voice appeared in his head. ' _ **Turn left brother.**_ '

Hesitating on listening to it, Superboy decided to trust it. "Go left," He said with them reaching the turn. "Left!"

Despite being surprised, the others listened, Janet having to slow down as she didn't realize they were turning.

' _ **Turn right.**_ '

"Right." Superboy ordered again only for them to reach a dead-end.

"Great directions Supey, you trying to get us re-poded?" Kid Flash asked in annoyance while Superboy shook his head, clear confusion on his face.

"No, I don't… I don't understand."

Robin grinned. "Don't apologize this is perfect." He said with Janet looking at them.

"R'en au m'ehu wi'y fe? (What are we waiting for?)" She asked in annoyance.

Instead of answering Robin used his grapple to take the vent cover off getting the others to see what he had in mind as they all climbed in, Janet being last finding all of this sneaking around to be annoying.

But given how she couldn't exactly voice it to where they would understand she followed after them.

"At this rate we'll never get out." Kid Flash muttered with them moving through the vents, Superboy pausing.

"Ssh, listen." He said hearing the Genomorphs in the vents, something that Janet picked up on and snarled a bit as this wasn't a favorable position for the Saiyan to be in.

Not enough room to move.

"Just give me a moment." Robin said using his computer before grinning. "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Nice job." Kid Flash said with a chuckle the five of them moving further before they made it to the hallway right next to the stairs. "And now we have more room to move."

With that said he pulled his goggles on and began running through the stairs at a fast pace, knocking Genomorphs out of the way for Robin, Aqualad and Superboy to follow after him while Janet flew up the stairs.

Superboy found it annoying that she could fly while he couldn't before Robin spoke. "More behind us."

Hearing that, Superboy stopped and slammed his foot on the stairway leading down causing for it to collapse in order to give them more time.

Eventually they made it to Sub-Level 1 where Kid Flash ended up colliding with a large metal door and skidded back in pain with Janet smirking before she flew and punched the door wincing in surprise as it was extremely durable.

As she continued to punch it, Aqualad and Superboy ran in to try and force it open with Robin hacking it. "Crap can't hack it fast enough-." He stopped and turned to see multiple Genomorphs coming after them.

Janet muttered under her breath at how ridiculous this was right when Robin kicked open the nearest door.

"This way."

However on following him they all ended up in an ambush of various Genomorphs with Guardian standing there so they all got ready with Kid Flash and Superboy tensing while Aqualad pulled his bracers out along with Robin taking two shurikens to throw and Janet prepared two Destructo Disks.

"On three." Aqualad said as they tensed before all of the Genomorphs began to glow with them attacking the teenager's minds, making them fall down, Superboy being the only one awake as he was on his knees.

' _ **Perhaps for the sake of all Genomorphs our brother Superboy should make up his own mind.**_ ' Dubbilex suggested, walking out of the shadows.

Superboy perked up, recognizing the voice and looked at him. ' _ **It was you.**_ '

' _ **Yes brother, I set the fire and lured your new friends here to Cadmus,**_ ' Dubbilex admitted walking up to Superboy. ' _ **Woke them when they were in danger.**_ '

'And guided me.' Superboy finished blinking. 'Why?'

' _ **Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero,**_ ' Dubbilex explained to the Kryptonian teen. ' _ **You will blaze a trail for all of our brothers showing us a way to freedom.**_ '

As that was said, Guardian stumbled and held his head. "What's going on?" He asked having trouble thinking.

With that said everyone woke up as the Genomorphs stopped keeping them down telepathically before Dubbilex returned his attention to Superboy. ' _ **What is your choice brother?**_ '

Gaining a determined look, Superboy looked right at him. "I choose freedom." He said out loud.

Dubbilex gave a nod and then focused on Janet, her head flared up in pain.

"Ow!" Janet shouted in English surprising the others. "That's it I'm going to shove a Special Beam Cannon up your-."

"Wait you made her speak English?" Kid Flash asked in surprise, the fact that she could understand them made Janet stop mid-sentence.

' _ **I have simply rewired her brainwave patterns to implement the English Language to make future interactions much easier.**_ ' Dubbilex explained to them. ' _ **The headache she is feeling will go away after a few hours.**_ '

Janet grumbled before giving a nod. "Thanks." She muttered despite the annoyance she felt.

"Feel's like a fog lifting." Guardian said bringing their attention back to him.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asked cautiously before the man remembered everything and gained a dark look.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond."

"I think not," Everyone turned to see Desmond standing a bit away holding a vial of blue liquid. "Project Blockbuster should give me the power to restore order within Cadmus."

With that said he downed the vial before anyone could react and began to seize up in pain, falling to his knees as his muscles began to bulge-the skin ripping in the process making the others back up as instead of blood and flesh there was dark stone underneath the skin before he roared with new power standing at ten feet tall.

"Everyone get back." Guardian went to subdue Blockbuster only to be backhanded into the wall and knocked out.

Superboy looked furious and lunged, trading punches with Blockbuster who proved to be more than capable of holding his own with the Kryptonian.

Deciding to give a hand, Janet flew in and kicked Blockbuster in the face before he grabbed her by the arm and slammed her into Superboy sending the two skidding back.

"Masenko-Ha!" Janet shouted sending the blast at Blockbuster only to be shocked when he actually knocked the Ki attack away while Superboy jumped to use gravity in order to deliver a punch but Blockbuster straight up tackled him right out of the sub-level.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin said pulling his grapple out.

Kid Flash grabbed his belt when Robin pulled them out. "Think lab coat planned that?"

"I doubt that he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad stated with Janet grabbing him and flying out with them on the first public floor of Cadmus.

"So basically that drink just made him dumb muscle?" Janet questioned with Aqualad giving a nod the two landing next to Robin and Kid Flash as Superboy was sent flying at them slamming into Janet and sending them back.

The others ran over to help the two up as they stood there glaring at Blockbuster.

"Screw this." Janet said focusing. "KaioKen!"

"Kaio-what?" Kid Flash asked as red aura engulfed Janet before she flew and kicked Blockbuster in the face the force sending him right through a pillar before she appeared behind him using a Ki blast to knock him toward the others.

Kid Flash used his speed to move past Blockbuster as both Aqualad and Superboy lunged at Blockbuster giving him a punch before he could regain his balance with Kid Flash crouching behind him making him fall on his back right when Robin threw a few explosive shurikens.

"Learned that in Kindergarten." Kid Flash mocked with Blockbuster getting up only for Janet to deliver a haymaker followed by an uppercut.

' _Now this is what I'm talking about,_ ' Janet thought her heart pumping. ' _No sneaking around, just a good old fashioned fight._ '

But she was disappointed when Blockbuster fell down unconscious from the combined might of the five of them.

"Alright that was easy." Kid Flash high-fived Robin who looked smug.

"Heroes 1. Cadmus 0." Robin agreed with a laugh that Janet found a little creepy if she was to be honest while Superboy looked from the unconscious Blockbuster to the doors where the world lead a look of excitement on his face while Aqualad placed a hand on his shoulder-.

Clapping could be heard making them turn to see Demigra who gave a laugh. "Very good show." He said with Janet gritting her teeth.

"Demigra!" She shot at him but like before it was an illusion.

"Seriously you can't be that stupid you little monkey," Demigra scoffed at her. "I was kidding before but are you seriously not going to fall for that?"

"You're the one that helped me break free of the G-Gnomes." Superboy said recognizing him.

"Wait it was Demigra who did that and teleported us to Janet?" Robin asked cautiously.

On hearing that, Janet's eyes widened, remembering how Demigra did that for her one time making him chuckle. "Oh don't worry you pathetic monkey I didn't place a bomb on my teleporting spell."

"Spell-oh come on." Kid Flash muttered in annoyance not believing that for a second.

"Why are you here?" Aqualad asked readying his water bracers.

"None of your business Atlantean, but I suppose I could have some fun," Demigra waved his staff his eyes glowing red. "I doubt this will kill you Saiyan, your new friends on the other hand we'll see."

Feeling the surge of power behind her, Janet spun around to see Blockbuster covered in dark energy as he stood up the others seeing that tensed, Robin looking a bit fearful no doubt remembering what happened with Killer Croc as Blockbuster roared his new power destroying the glass windows around them.

"Don't disappoint me, I'll be looking forward to our rematch." Demigra said with an evil laugh as he disappeared.

Blockbuster roared and became a blur slamming into Janet sending her right through a pillar while Kid Flash gaped at how fast Blockbuster seemed.

' _Okay this is bad._ ' Robin thought barely keeping up and he knew that if he was hit once he would be dead from the strength Blockbuster was showing-something that Aqualad saw as well.

"Robin go into the shadows." Aqualad told him with the boy wonder giving a nod, grappling away.

Superboy lunged and delivered a punch only to be backhanded, the magic affecting Blockbuster making it even more painful considering Kryptonians were affected just like everyone else when it was involved as he was sent flying back his nose and mouth bleeding from the hit.

Superboy looked surprised at the sight of his own blood while Aqualad quickly placed a shield between him and Blockbuster who went to take advantage of Superboy's shocked state.

"Destructo Disk!" Janet shouted firing the energy blade at Blockbuster only to see that it barely cut him. "Special Beam C-."

Blockbuster disappeared and Janet was kicked in the face sent flying right through the ceiling.

"She can survive that right?" Kid Flash asked only for Blockbuster to zero in on him. "Uh hi?"

He was barely able to dodge when Blockbuster lunged at him with Kid Flash moving to keep ahead of Blockbuster while Robin looked around trying to find a way for them to take this upgraded Blockbuster down.

A loud crash alerted him to Janet flying back in, making a new whole in the ceiling and tackling Blockbuster away from Kid Flash straight through another pillar, making the whole place shake. "Of course." Robin said an idea coming to him as he brought the building foundation up on his computer. "KF get over here."

As Kid Flash did that, Superboy and Aqualad joined in, knocking Blockbuster back. "What happened to him?" Aqualad asked while Janet caught her breath.

"Demigra used dark magic to make him stronger and feral, luckily he's not as strong as some of the others that he used that on but he's still dangerous." Janet explained quickly before throwing her hands out rapidly. "Hellzone Grenade!"

As orbs of Ki surrounded Blockbuster she just closed her fist as they imploded on him before he shot out of the smoke injured but still awake.

"Heh this might be fun." Janet said with a smirk.

Aqualad didn't share Janet's sentiment while Superboy ran at Blockbuster unleashing a one-two combo with some punches, Aqualad covering him with a water hammer.

As Blockbuster stumbled backwards, Janet focused. "Kaioken X5." She shouted multiplying her strength and speed as she slammed into Blockbuster the three of them making the enraged being back up with the blows affecting him.

Giving another roar, Blockbuster clapped his hands together emitting a shockwave that knocked the three back, Superboy covering his ears from his first time dealing with sensory overload.

"Got it?" Robin asked explaining the plan to Kid Flash who gave a nod.

"Got it." Kid Flash said running at Blockbuster who was about to slam his fists into Aqualad as Janet quickly grabbed him and Superboy jumping back in time for Kid Flash to deliver a speedy punch making him wince as even with reinforced gauntlets that hurt. "Hey come on Gargoyle face."

As Kid Flash taunted Blockbuster, Robin called over. "Aqualad, Superboy, Janet!" He said showing his computer.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" Kid Flash taunted making Blockbuster hit another pillar. "Miss me."

"I need you there and there while I get the last one loaded," Robin said to Superboy and Aqualad the two giving a nod before he looked at Janet. "You have an energy attack that can stun him long enough?"

"I'll need a few seconds to focus." Janet said recalling one attack that she used against Mira during when the Z Warriors fought Buu.

"Done." Robin said taking some Shurikens out to throw to a certain pillar while Aqualad and Superboy took down another one.

"Sorry try again." Kid Flash had a smug look as he ducked another punch.

Taking a deep breath, Janet focused and brought both of her hands back to her sides a ball of blue energy forming in both hands.

As she focused, Robin drew a white X on a spot with a piece of chalk right when Aqualad used his water bearers to make a trail of water that Kid Flash slid across, coming to a stop and waited in time for Blockbuster to be sucker punched by Superboy making him fall on his back, sliding across the water onto the X.

"Buster Cannon!" Janet shouted bringing her hands together as the beam of energy shot at and enveloped Blockbuster making him roar in pain.

"Move." Robin shouted as Janet stopped her attack seeing the dark energy dissipate showing that Blockbuster was beaten and the shurikens he placed in the last pillar exploded.

Instantly the ceiling began to cave in, covering Blockbuster who barely had time to cover his face with his hands while Robin and Kid Flash were covered by Aqualad and Superboy with Janet going above them to catch some debris.

The building however imploded on itself, the explosions echoing for miles.

Eventually Superboy punched a way out, throwing a piece of the second floor off of him as he had Kid Flash covered, his solar suit torn up while Aqualad had Robin covered but their suits had some tears in them from this whole mess.

"Man I saw my life pass before my eyes," Kid Flash panted relieved that they not only survived, but they won. "That was awesome."

Robin cackled while Superboy smiled but Aqualad noticed something.

"Where's Janet?"

That made the others freeze as they looked around before they saw a huge rock shift right before Janet showed herself by throwing it off of her, the top half of her Gi torn up.

Kid Flash whistled a bit as Robin elbowed him both of them wincing at that action.

"So anyone hungry?" Janet asked with Kid Flash grinning as he was while Superboy just walked off, looking up at the sky, seeing the moon.

Seeing that it was a full moon however, Janet was very glad she didn't have her Saiyan tail at this moment, not wanting to alarm people by turning into an Ozaru, but she took a moment to appreciate the beauty of it.

"See the moon?" Kid Flash asked with a grin placing a hand on Superboy's shoulder. "Told you we would show it to you."

Superboy just stared at it, mesmerized as this was much better than seeing the images that the G-Gnomes would implant into his head. This was his first time outside, breathing the fresh air-.

A speck could be seeing flying from the moon and Superboy narrowed his eyes trying to see it before they widened at seeing who it was.

"Oh and Superman, man do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash asked looking a little nervous.

Janet however stared as it was the whole League that apparently came to see why Cadmus just imploded on itself-and probably looking for the missing teenage superheroes she was with as the sun was still out when they went in there.

They started off with the fliers-Janet recognized Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado from them and a few others she didn't recognize while Green Lantern-there were two of them-were carrying the others that couldn't fly as Flash ran in last.

It got silent as the League took in the scene looking from the sidekicks to Cadmus where the unconscious Blockbuster could be seen.

The first one to break the silence was Superboy as he hesitantly approached Superman who tensed, looking at him suspiciously as the Kryptonian Teen was the only stranger for the League at the moment.

As soon as Superboy was in front of Superman he stilled for a bit before lifting the torn Solarsuit to show the symbol making Superman's eyes widened as Superboy smiled a little hopefully.

But at seeing Superman saying nothing, instead narrowing his eyes, Superboy's hopeful expression fell as Batman spoke. "Is that what I think it is?"

"He." Janet said with a frown at the rodent with Batman looking at her, cowl lenses narrowing as he noticed a lack of the scouter and yet she spoke English. "He's not an it."

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy snapped hiding his disappointment at how they took him existing.

Shocked looks were exchanged by the League members before Batman looked right at them. "Start talking."

Janet scoffed and looked away while Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad began to explain what happened while Superboy backed away seeing that the meeting with Superman didn't go as he had hoped.

It took a bit for them to get the story across, Batman narrowing his eyes when he heard that Demigra ended up involving themselves right when a couple of the League began to head for Blockbuster, Superman was talking to Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman while Superboy looked towards them at a loss.

So Janet placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Fine." Superboy said barely keeping his anger in as he saw Superman look towards him after Martian Manhunter noticed him staring, making the teen look away.

Janet looked at him in disbelief before letting him be. ' _If it was Goku he would've accepted you no problem._ ' She thought as she saw a lot of similarities between Goku and Superman upon learning more about this Earth.

Sent to Earth from a dying world, became their world's greatest heroes.

Guess there had to be some differences.

Superman slowly approached and looked at Superboy. "We'll ah, we'll figure something out for you," He said sounding unsure as if he wasn't sure how to take this. "The League will I mean, for now I-... I'd better go make sure they get that Blockbuster thing squared away."

With that he took off with Janet frowning at him while Superboy looked down.

But Batman approached with Aquaman and Flash. "Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing absolutely clear-."

"You should've called." Flash interrupted looking at Kid Flash in concern with Batman giving him a look.

"End results aside we are not happy," Batman said looking at them. "You hacked Justice League Systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

Janet looked about ready to get into Batman's face but Aqualad spoke up after a quick glance was shared between him and the others. "I'm sorry but we will."

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman said looking at his protege who bowed his head.

"Apologies my King but no," Aqualad's refusal made the King of Atlantis quirk a brow, surprised by that. "We did good work here tonight, work you trained us to do. Together on our own we forged something powerful… Important."

Flash stepped forward. "If this is about your treatment at the hall the three of you-."

"The five of us." Kid Flash interjected with a shake of his head. "And it's not about the Hall."

"Batman," Robin walked forward looking at his mentor who looked right at him. "We're ready to use what you taught us, if we can't do that then why teach us at all?"

"Why let them decide?" Superboy asked his anger from Superman not wanting to be near him made him glare at the League as he decided he wanted to be with the people who got him out of Cadmus. "It's simple, get on board or get out of the way."

Seeing that they spoke, Janet decided to add her own two cents. "Like it or not they won't take no for an answer." She said flashing a smirk. "And neither will I."

There was no way she was going to let them get in trouble after what all of them went through that night, especially considering they fought against Demigra as well.

With all of that said the five of them stared down the whole League.

Eventually Batman broke the silence. "Give me three days." He said surprising everyone.

"... Three days isn't so bad." Kid Flash said with a shrug as the three went towards their mentors.

Robin however paused and turned to see Superboy looking down. "Uh guys?"

Kid Flash blinked before smiling. "Hey Supey how about you come with me?" He suggested with Superboy blinking before doing just that.

Janet smiled and went to leave only to see Diana approaching her. "Heck of a trial-run," The Saiyan said in a joking tone. "Is it always like this with the League?"

Diana felt her lips twitch. "No, sometimes it get's hectic." She said before adopting a concerned look. "Do you require medical attention?"

"Nah just something to eat along with some sleep and I'll be good as new." Janet said giving a yawn but she looked back to see Kid Flash leading Superboy away, talking animatedly to the teen with Superboy looking a bit unnerved. "Hey he'll be okay right?"

Diana gave a nod. "Superman needs time to think about this," She said to Janet as she saw how Janet frowned at the Man of Steel. "Especially since Cadmus seemed to have played with his DNA. Give him some time and he'll come around to the idea of having Superboy around."

She then placed a hand on Janet's shoulder.

"Come on you'll stay with me for tonight." Diana said taking Janet by surprise.

"R'en? (What?)" Janet asked slipping into Saiyan language in her surprise.

* * *

 _ **Themysciran Embassy, New York**_

 _ **July 5th, 9:24 EDT**_

After getting at least eight hours of sleep, Janet couldn't help but look around the Embassy as Diana actually had her stay, her light injuries were easily taken care of and to be perfectly honest she felt a little out of place around here.

She almost left for her cave as at least she was used to it, but she didn't really want to be rude to Diana, her Gi was currently folded up on the bed of the Guest Room she stayed in while she wore the civilian clothes that she managed to get before coming here.

Then there was also the mental probe from Martian Manhunter to be sure that Dubbilex didn't put anything else in her mind besides the Human Language.

"Sleep well?" Janet didn't jump as she sensed Diana's Ki before she spoke.

"Yeah the bed was comfy, kind of felt weird to sleep away from the cave though," Janet admitted rubbing the back of her head as she saw that Diana was still wearing her Amazon armor. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"It's no trouble, it's nice to have some company around here." Diana said as she usually got visitors from either the League or when politics get involved.

"I'll bet, so how's Guardian doing?"

She never did ask the other night.

"Guardian's currently resting after being treated," Diana said a frown on her face at what Cadmus did to that man. "He said he wanted to apologize to you and the others when he got the chance."

"Nah he doesn't owe an apology." Janet said waving that off, happy that the guy was alright. "Cadmus does owe me a new Power Scanner though."

Diana gave a slight chuckle. "Batman currently has it, you'll get it back once it's fixed." She said although she knew that the Dark Knight pretty well at this point to know that he would be making schematics for it.

' _So the Rodent has my Scanner?_ ' Janet thought hoping that she would get it back as while she can now speak English thanks to Dubbilex she still wants the scanner as it was more of a memento than anything else now.

Then she winced. "Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad aren't in too much trouble are they?" She asked with Diana crossing her arms.

"It's more than likely that they are given they did break a few rules, although given the end results I think they'll be fine." Diana said smiling at seeing Janet showing some worry for them revealing that she might've made friends with the teen heroes.

"En. (Good)."

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis**_

 _ **July 6th, 00:45 EDT**_

Janet groaned as she made it back to her cave the next night, nothing against Diana's hospitality but this place has really become home for her in the time she's been here.

It was where she felt more comfortable after all-.

"So this is where you stay?" Janet gripped her fist at hearing that voice.

"What are you doing here Demigra?" Janet turned to see him looking amused.

"Oh no real reason, just thought I see how you're doing." Demigra said in a mocking tone, looking around before seeing that she was just standing there. "Not going to tackle me?"

"I'm not falling for it again." Janet said before Demigra smirked and idly picked up a rock and threw it into the air before catching it making her tense.

This wasn't an illusion, he was actually there.

"Ah that seemed to have gotten your attention." Demigra said with a nod.

"What's your game?" Janet asked as Demigra leaned in and it was taking all of her willpower not to blast him with a Ki attack.

"Oh but that would be telling," Demigra waved a mocking finger at her. "Relax if I wanted you to actually be dead I would've ripped your throat out while you were sedated, or have the Majin Emblem I placed on your Kryptonian friend detonate upon getting to you instead of dissipating or even while you slept inside of that Embassy with the Amazon or here these last few months."

"Yet you didn't." Janet said not liking that.

The fact that Demigra could've easily killed her the other day didn't sit well with her at all.

"I suppose there is a brain in there," Demigra said with a smirk. "If only you actually used it a lot more."

Janet glared daggers at him before smirking. "This coming from the guy who spent so many years trapped when he could've escaped easily by learning Instant Transmission?"

Instead of enraging him like Janet thought it would, she was surprised when he laughed. "If I did that I would have never achieved the power I have right now," He said with a smirk, enjoying her feeble attempt to provoke him. "Power that your new friends will be powerless against."

"They have nothing to do with our fight." Janet said glaring at him a bit pissed off that he was sinking that low.

"Oh really? They willingly associate with you and you're obviously beginning to care for them," Demigra said now getting into Janet's face, cupping her chin. "Tell me I'm wrong."

He disappeared when Janet knocked his hand away and tried to punch him, reappearing across the field.

"That's all the answer I need, don't worry I'll leave them alone… For now," Demigra said before looking right at her with a sadistic smile as he flared his Ki easily dwarfing Janet's. "However if you dare get in the way of me achieving my rightful place as the God of Time and the Universe again I will take great pleasure in ending their meaningless existence and I will force you to watch every moment of it and only when you beg for death will I deliver it."

Janet couldn't help but stare in shock at the difference in his Ki compared to the last time they fought before it clicked.

When she fought him before he was weak because he used up a good chunk of his energy to escape after altering time multiple times. So when they last fought he was nowhere close to full strength.

Seeing that she said nothing, Demigra laughed as he vanished the power of his Ki leaving as well and Janet glared at the spot chastening herself for freezing up but she was extremely worried.

Would she actually be able to beat Demigra if they were to fight again?

 _ **Mount Justice**_

 _ **July 8th, 8:04 EDT**_

Happy Harbor, Rhode Island was where Janet was right now standing next to Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy all of them dressed in civies as they stood inside of a Mountain the members of the League around them.

Robin was dressed in a brown jacket over an orange hoodie and black pants with a pair of sunglasses keeping his eyes hidden. Kid Flash had a blue flannel over a white t-shirt and brown slacks. Aqualad wore a blue jacket that covered his gills and tattoos and black pants. Superboy wore a casual black shirt with the S emblem on it and blue pants.

Janet however was a little irked because she heard that Kid Flash and Superboy ended up fighting two people called the Tuppence Twins who were said to be able to trade blows with Superman and she wished she could've fought them.

"This cave is the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League," Batman said looking at all of them. "We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll be doing it on League terms."

After looking at them to see if they agreed, Batman continued.

"Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training," Batman explained looking at them with a stoic expression. "I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asked a bit skeptically.

"Yes but covert." Batman said not missing how Janet looked a little unhappy with that but Flash spoke up.

"The League will handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we got these big targets on our chests." Flash said pointing to his emblem.

"But Cadmus proved that the bad guys are getting smarter," Aquaman said reminding them of that incident. "Batman needs a team to operate on the sly."

"You six will be that team."

As Batman said that, Robin grinned. "Cool-wait?" He frowned realizing something. "Six?"

Batman looked behind the team, eliciting them to turn to see Martian Manhunter walking with a young girl close to their age who was obviously a Martian but with long red hair, a blue cape over a white shirt that had a red x going across with a blue skirt, gloves and boots as she held her arm shyly.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman said introduced them to their new teammate.

"Hi." Miss Martian greeted a bit shyly.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash whispered at the fact that they had two girls on the team before coughing. "Hey there I'm Kid Flash, this is Robin and Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian said not seeing the flirting attempts as of yet.

Robin just shook his head fondly while Janet rolled her eyes now a little used to how Kid Flash was after spending a day fighting alongside him, she watched as they approached their new teammate with a smile before it fell.

' _If you dare get in the way of me achieving my rightful place as the God of Time and the Universe again I will take great pleasure in ending their meaningless existence and I will force you to watch every moment of it and only when you beg for death will I deliver it._ '

That warning went through her head and Janet winced knowing fully well that Demigra would deliver on that as it wasn't a threat… It was a promise.

And he made it because of her getting to know these young 'heroes', would they have been safer if she didn't get to know them?

"Hey Superboy! Janet come meet Miss M." Robin called out snapping the Saiyan out of her thoughts as she saw that both she and Superboy haven't even approached the Martian.

So with a friendly smirk she walked over with a wave. "Hey there." She greeted casually with Miss Martian giving a shy wave of her own but when Superboy approached her shirt turned from white to black, matching his along with the cape disappearing.

"Um, I like your shirt." Miss Martian said shyly.

Superboy gave her a rare smile as Robin lightly elbowed his stomach with Kid Flash throwing an arm around his shoulder, the teen Kryptonians smile getting a little bigger at being around these guys.

Janet snickered with her arms crossed while Aqualad smiled. "Today is the day."

* * *

In an unknown location, seven figures watched Guardian attempting to rebuild Cadmus-only with more legal projects and less breeding projects. " _ **Can we afford to leave Cadmus in the hands of Guardian without the G-Gnomes?**_ " One of them asked in a distorted voice.

" _ **We have subtler means of control, what worries me is the Children,**_ " A screen popped up showing Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and the Saiyan escaping Cadmus. " _ **We now know that the League is willing to let children do their dirty work.**_ "

" _ **Tch, that's a dark twist.**_ "

" _ **Yes but one that can be played to our advantage.**_ "

" _ **There is one good thing,**_ " Another voice said as its form shifted to hold something up. " _ **Desmond managed to send a vial of the Saiyan's blood before his… Incarceration.**_ "

" _ **That along with the temporary loss of the weapon may turn out useful, everything will see the light.**_ "

"Wow so dramatic." The seven figures paused as Demigra appeared in the room letting himself be seen. "Still I have to give all of you points for creativity."

" _ **Who are you?**_ " One of them asked angered that their meeting was intruded on like this.

" _ **More like what are you, I can feel the chaos coming from you.**_ " Another hidden figure sounded more intrigued than anything.

"For now call me Demigra and I have a proposition for you." Demigra said with a smirk, as he was going to have some fun with this.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Bet you weren't expecting an update so soon huh? Well don't get used to it because I literally typed all of this today, along with other things-I'm not doing that again.**_

 _ **Anyways hope you liked this and with how Demigra is making his move right now along with his 'threat' to the Future Warrior which he will more than act out on given his character-as for his power well I figured with how hyped up he was in the game it was strange at how easy it is to beat him-at least for me it was, so my theory is that he used up too much energy to actually break free of the Cracks of Time and due to his arrogance he didn't let himself recover thinking that no one would be able to beat him.**_

 _ **So here are the reviews.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: They will and I honestly have no clue how she would react to Caulifla and Kale, it's an interesting idea though.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Haha yeah Kid is pretty girl crazy and driven by hormones in YJ isn't he? Yeah Cadmus would definitely be interested and not in a good way.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Thank you, I hope to keep that level of writing up.**_

 _ **Saiyan Fan: So true but I think it depends on how they're raised-look at Bardock and Gine for example because they actually cared for each other-which is rare for Saiyans. I'll add your vote to the poll.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thanks, it was a lot of fun typing them while this story was more story building with the present and the second episode of the YJ series along with hints of the comic tie-in. Haha yeah her reaction to KF's flirting was cute as well and I hope you liked the changes-small so far but they will build up to be big.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Thank you.**_

 _ **Shin-Dan Kuroto: Yeah they would have potential and you do have a point with Batman exploiting that if she ended up with Robin.**_

 _ **Guest9: Damn it's only been a day-but here you go-I won't do this again because typing this much in a day might do me in.**_

 _ **Alright now for the Polls.**_

 _ **The results have changed.**_

 _ **In first place is Robin with nine votes.**_

 _ **Coming in tied for second is Superboy and 'nobody' with eight votes.**_

 _ **Aqualad reaches third place with five votes.**_

 _ **Kid Flash made it to fourth with 4 votes.**_

 _ **Last but not least is Speedy/Red Arrow with 3 votes in last.**_


	7. Welcome to Happy Harbor

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Okay I actually tried to draw Janet and I have to say it completely sucks in my opinion, but it's also good in a way-drawing isn't a skill of mine. If you want to see it, here's the link for when I posted it on DeviantArt. I might try again if I improve.**_

 _ **art/Xenoverse-Justice-Janet-Briefs-718370049**_

 _ **Chapter 07: Welcome to Happy Harbor**_

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **July 18th, 10:59 EDT**_

" _ **Recognize Saiyan B-06.**_ "

Janet gave a slight curse as she appeared in Mt. Justice both at the infernal machine for calling her Saiyan and at the League for making it impossible for her to use Instant Transmission in here due to their Magic Experts.

Then again maybe it was for the best considering Demigra could learn that easily and they did heavily ward it to keep him out, although Janet wasn't going to exactly hold her breath about it working unless she was proven wrong.

Still she was shown where the Zeta Beam in Metropolis was which meant she had to wear her civvies if she ever wanted to get to Mt. Justice.

"Janet!" Janet blinked as Miss Martian flew towards her wearing a red skirt and a red cardigan over a white blouse with a smile that the Saiyan returned.

When Mt. Justice was first shown to the new team last week, it was revealed that Superboy and Miss Martian would be living here. They all had rooms in this mountain for if they needed it, Janet's was across the hall from Miss Martian but she preferred the cave that she created.

Still it was nice to have.

"Hey M'gann." Janet waved a bit lazily already knowing her real name as the Martian made no attempt to hide it. "Are the others here?"

"Well Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad are currently not here but Superboy is in his room, what brings you to the base?" M'gann asked eagerly the bubbly personality surprised Janet.

"Oh nothing really just bored." Janet admitted rubbing her hair.

"Well I'm getting ready to make some cookies, do you want to help?" M'gann asked, her eagerness still showing.

"Um sure?" Janet wasn't sure why M'gann asked that and she guessed that showed when M'gann laughed a bit awkwardly, some red on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I'm pretty excited to be on Earth, I've never left Mars until recently."

"It's cool," Janet said with a slight smile. "I was pretty excited when I got here too."

Well with the whole finding people to fight and she still has yet to find many that could keep up with her besides Diana. She still wants to find a way home though.

"Hello Megan, you're an alien too, I've never heard of the Saiyans, what are they like?" M'gann asked while they both walked into the kitchen where she began to use her telekinesis to get ingredients out of the fridge.

"They're warriors, any Saiyan worth their salt would love a good fight," Janet said simply with a smirk. "What about Martians? I never really talked to the Manhunter, so I don't know much about them."

"Oh we live on Mars and communicate telepathically," M'gann said cracking eggs in a bowl, Janet barely hiding a wince at that information considering the last run in with telepaths. "Shapeshifting is a common game on Mars because of that."

"Shapeshifting?" Janet asked in surprise, leading to M'gann to do so actually turning into her making the Saiyan jump as M'gann got every feature right. "I don't know whether to find that impressive or weird."

M'gann-still as Janet-just smiled a bit shyly. "Sorry, I thought you would like a visual demonstration," She said changing back. "Did I cross a line I don't know about?"

"M'gann breathe," Janet said some amusement showing. "You didn't cross any lines."

M'gann smiled before continuing to mix the eggs. "Mind handing me the flour? It's under the cabinet."

Giving a shrug, Janet did that. "So baking?" She asked not sure why M'gann wanted to do that of all things watching as she measured the right amount.

"It's a lot of fun, there isn't really a need to do this type of stuff on Mars, but I wanted to try so many things on Earth."

Janet gave a nod as that made sense.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" M'gann asked out of nowhere catching Janet off guard.

"What do you mean?"

That made M'gann look at her in surprise. "You know… Hobbies?" She asked now looking awkward. "Isn't this a question that's asked when talking?"

"I guess… Training is my hobby." Janet said snapping her fingers.

"Oh, what else?"

"Uh that's it besides fighting."

"Wait so you've been on Earth for months and all you've done is train or fight?" M'gann looked very surprised by that. "What about immersing yourself in the culture? Trying out Earth activities for yourself? Maybe painting for example?"

"Just give me an opponent to fight or a technique to practice and I'm happy." Janet said not seeing how big of a deal that was. "Why would I need to do anything else?"

"But you're missing out on so much." M'gann pointed out as she can't believe this.

How could anyone live like that?

Janet just rolled her eyes as she didn't see why that was important, a Saiyan lived to fight and that's their way of life. Besides even if she wanted to she doesn't have the luxury with how strong Demigra has gotten.

Mulling to herself, M'gann slapped her forehead. "Hello Megan that's it," She said with a wide smile remembering what she read on how Earth girls hang out. "After these are made let's head out."

That made Janet blink. "R'en? (What?)"

Footsteps however made the two stop as Superboy was walking out, wearing a brown jacket over his shirt. "Hey Superboy." M'gann greeted as Superboy grunted, not wanting to talk, instead he sat down and turned the TV on, watching static.

"So why aren't the others here?" Janet asked before frowning. "I swear they better not have gotten into another fight without us."

Janet was pretty ticked that they ended up fighting two League of Shadow Assassins-with her learning about them-the day after the team was formed and didn't think to invite any of them.

"I think they went to try and talk to a friend of theirs about joining last night." M'gann said thoughtfully. "Speedy I think they said."

On hearing that Janet shrugged. Speedy wasn't that bad, but something told her the guy probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near the League for a bit, maybe she'll go bother him to see what was up.

Superboy didn't look too thrilled as he wasn't a social person so having more people wouldn't make him feel any better, but he kept quiet as he knew this was one of their oldest friends.

" _ **Recognize Aqualad B-02.**_ "

M'gann just placed the cookies in the oven as Aqualad eventually entered the kitchen. "How did it go?" Janet asked curiously in case she was wrong and they should expect Speedy.

Knowing what she was talking about, Aqualad shook his head. "Speedy expressed no desire to join the team."

"Alright." Janet said ignoring how Aqualad sounded a little bitter as he was hoping his oldest human friend would reconsider.

"Robin and Kid Flash will be here soon, do you know if we might have a mission today?" Aqualad asked, this question directed at M'gann and Superboy as they live in the cave.

In this last week with nothing to do, everyone was getting a bit antsy at the idea of doing a mission, Robin and Kid Flash however seemed to think that their Mentors might just be keeping them busy instead of taking them seriously.

"Uncle J'onn hasn't said anything and Black Canary isn't here." M'gann said wanting to prove herself to this team.

"Maybe we can find out," Janet said with a smirk catching their attention, itching for some action. "When is Red Tornado coming in?"

"Let's find out." Aqualad said with the four of them heading for the Training Room which was in the middle of the Mountain where the holographic computer came up and they saw that Red Tornado was actually heading for the Cave.

" _ **Recognize Robin B-01. Kid Flash B-03.**_ " The Zeta Beam went off catching their attention as both mentioned teenagers ran in.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked seeing what they were looking at.

Kid Flash followed with a quick. "What did he say?" Before they could answer.

"We haven't asked yet, f'ril. (idiot.)" Janet said, although she said that last word with a teasing tone to show she was kidding, not knowing she slipped into Saiyan Language once more.

"He's arriving as we speak." Aqualad told them with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash ran out to intercept Tornado outside of the Cave, Robin right behind him along with Aqualad.

Superboy, M'gann and Janet exchanged glances before Superboy walked after with the two girls taking to the air to fly.

Janet took the time to marvel at how big this place really was as they made it to the Hangar within six minutes before opening the secret entrance to get out of the mountain right as Tornado was touching down, whipping up a twister in the process.

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash shouted over the twister right before it died and the mechanical League member took the moment to gaze at them.

"Greetings," Red Tornado greeted in his synthesized voice. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside of the Cave?"

"We'd hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad explained barely hiding some eagerness as he was getting just as restless.

"Mission Assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado said with no hesitation.

Robin didn't take that well. "But it's been over a week and nothing-."

"You will be tested soon enough," Red Tornado said raising a hand to placate Robin. "For the time being simply enjoy each other's company."

"Tested? We've all experienced combat before," Janet said a little annoyed that the League thought she should be tested before she saw M'gann fidget and remembered that the Martian has yet to have been in a fight. "... Most of us that is."

"What Janet is saying that this team is not a social club." Aqualad said frowning at the Android.

"No," Red Tornado admitted. "But I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy familiarizing yourself with the cave."

As he walked off, Kid Flash scoffed. "Keep busy?" He asked at the Android's poor choice of words with Robin giving a nod.

"Does he think we're falling for that?"

Eager to prove herself, M'gann jumped at that. "Ooh I'll find out." She said focusing to use her telepathy before wincing. "I-I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine- inorganic. I cannot read his mind."

"Same with him not having any Ki, that's how I knew he was an Android when I first met him." Janet said with a shrug, trying to take M'gann's mind off of that failed attempt.

"Nice try though… So," Kid Flash got a bit close to M'gann. "Know what I'm thinking right now?"

"Tch, we all know what you're thinking now." Robin said elbowing Kid Flash in the back eliciting an 'ow' from the redhead.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Kaldur said annoyance in his tone.

"Well Superboy, Janet and I live here so we can play tour guides." M'gann said with panic appearing on Superboy's face while Janet blink.

"Don't look at me." Superboy said not liking the glances at his direction.

"I don't live here, I live in another state." Janet said not bringing Metropolis up as Superboy gets sulky whenever anything related to Superman pops up.

"So who's up for the private tour?" Kid Flash got between Janet and M'gann placing a hand on their shoulders.

' _Private tour?_ ' Janet thought not knowing what the speedster meant while Robin looked at him.

"Nobody said anything about private."

"Team-building we go together." Aqualad easily diffuse the conversation.

They all turned and followed M'gann with Superboy and Janet behind her while Robin pushed Kid Flash back with the Speedster glaring at his friend, Aqualad sighing in the back. "So this is our front door and the Hangar." M'gann began the tour with them entering the cave, pointing in one direction. "Down that way is the Kitchen and bathrooms. The bedrooms are in the opposite side. There's a rec room along with a gym. This cave is actually the entire mountain."

"Yeah it was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern when the League first began." Kid Flash said taking the time to show off a little with what he knew.

Superboy stopped when Superman was brought up before asking a question that's been bugging him. "Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?"

"The Cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad said as he, Robin, Kid Flash and Janet were told explicitly to not tell Superboy or M'gann about the Watchtower which the Saiyan found annoying.

Why keep something like that from your team who you're supposed to trust?

"So they traded it for a tourist trap?" Superboy scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah that makes sense."

M'gann looked worried. "If the villains know the location of the cave then we must be on high alert."

Janet sniffed the air smelling something delicious, before her eyes widened and she quickly flew off to make it to the kitchen, opening the stove before seeing that M'gann didn't have any oven mitts, probably because she could use telekinesis.

Covering her hands with Ki, she took them out, barely wincing as it wasn't as hot as some of the energy attacks.

"Janet!" M'gann flew right at Janet seeing her holding the tray as they were walking the the kitchen, the Martian remembering her cookies when Superboy said he could smell something. "What are you thi-?! Huh?"

M'gann trailed off when she noticed that Janet wasn't even phased by holding the hot tray.

"My hands are coated with Ki so I'm not getting burnt." Janet said with an eye roll as she placed the tray on the counter with M'gann looking a little relieved that Janet wasn't burning herself.

"Sweet." Kid Flash grabbed one and bit into it. "Mm so good."

"Thanks, I was trying out a Grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of-," M'gann quickly cut herself off. "Uh never mind."

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad said with a smile that M'gann returned.

"Thanks Aqualad."

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm," Aqualad said revealing his real name. "Actually my friends call me Kaldur."

Kid Flash was on his third cookie while Janet grabbed one to eat. "I'm Wally, see? I already trust you with my secret I.D." He said to the girls before jabbing a thumb at Robin who scowled. "Unlike Mister Dark Glasses here, Batman has forbidden Boy Wonder from ever sharing his identity."

"If Ka wants to share his identity it's his choice not the Rodent's." Janet said using the Saiyan word for bird again with Robin turning his scowl at her.

"Will you stop calling him that?" Robin asked although he was beginning to wonder what a 'Ka' was.

"He dresses like a rodent, I call it as I see it." Janet said not bothered. "Don't really see the need for hiding your identity, no one back home did that anyways."

"And my name isn't a secret it's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Megan," M'gann said with excitement. "It's an Earth Name and I'm on Earth now."

Superboy frowned and walked off in anger, Janet giving him a curious look before he froze and spun around to stare at M'gann in disbelief, anger slowly going across his face. "Get out of my head!"

That sudden yell surprised everyone while M'gann blinked in surprise. ' _ **What's wrong?**_ ' She asked with telepathy unknowingly invading everyone's privacy an uncertain look on her face the expression showing in her mental voice. ' _ **I-I don't understand, everyone on Mar's communicate telepathically.**_ '

Janet was gritting her teeth remembering when the Genomorphs knocked her out right when Kaldur acted. "M'gann stop!" Thankfully she did at his command leaving him to calmly explain. "Things are different here on Earth, here your powers are an extreme invasion to privacy."

"Besides, Cadmus and their creepy G-Gnomes left a bad impression in his brain." Wally pointed out with Superboy who was understandably pissed off.

Plus the fact that a G-Gnome actually snuck into Mt. Justice the day the team was formed and messed with Superboy only added to his dislike of telepathy along with a weird dislike of monkeys.

"He's not the only one." Janet muttered rubbing her head.

M'gann's eyes widened at hearing that. "I didn't mean to-." She tried but Superboy wasn't having any excuses.

"Just. Stay. Out." He spat out, storming to the nearby couch to sit down, leaving an awkward silence in the room.

But M'gann then palmed her head. "Hello Megan," She said effectively breaking the silence. "I know what we can do."

With that she took off flying with the others slowly following her.

Janet however looked at Superboy. "You coming or what?"

"Leave me alone." Superboy said anger still in his tone.

Shrugging, Janet went to walk off but noticed that M'gann looked back with the others to see if they were coming and she saw that the Martian looked a bit nervous, probably thinking she screwed up a possible friendship with the teen Kryptonian.

"You know she didn't mean it right?" Janet asked and this time Superboy looked at her before looking away.

But he got up and walked past her, M'gann's face lighting up when she saw that Superboy was coming with the Saiyan resisting the urge to chuckle.

Eventually they made it to the Hangar by taking the elevator, the door opening to show a large, oval shaped red object. "It's my Martian Bioship." M'gann said proudly with the team walking around it.

"Cute, not aerodynamic," Wally said looking at it not sure what to think. "But cute."

"Definitely bigger than the Saiyan Pods." Janet mused remembering that.

"What were they like?" Robin asked curiously.

"Just a sphere that a Saiyan sat in, put in suspended animation until they arrive at their destination." Janet said not saying that they were used to send a Saiyan to a planet to invade them.

M'gann brought the conversation back. "And my ship is asleep silly," She said sending a telepathic command to the ship and before their eyes it shifted into a pretty large ship with two wings spread out in front of it before turning to have a ramp fall to get in. "Come on."

Entering the ship, Janet felt off because the ship itself had Ki, it matched M'gann's but for the ship to have Ki just unnerved her. Six seats came into existence as a wall retracted to show the front of the ship.

Sitting down, a seatbelt strapped them in, Janet nearly tore it off but calmed herself down. "This is just weird." She said.

The others didn't share her sentiments as Robin and Wally looked excited while M'gann sat in the middle seat. "Red Tornado please open the bay doors." She said through an intercom that was on the ship itself.

No sooner did the bay doors open did the ship take off, flying over the water at a fast speed, although Janet figured she was faster.

"Incredible." Robin breathed out as this was a lot more advanced than the Batwing that his mentor drove through the skies of Gotham.

"She sure is." Kid Flash said looking right at M'gann with a dreamy look, but when M'gann looked at him he quickly said. "The ship I mean, like all ships is a… She."

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin explained to M'gann making Wally throw a glare.

"Dude."

Janet gave a slight chuckle, looking from them towards Aqualad and Superboy where the Atlantean was talking to the Kryptonian, but she didn't pay the words any attention.

Instead she made a ball of Ki and began to mess with it with a bored look.

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to M'gann.

M'gann looked a little sad. "He doesn't seem to like me very much."

Wally leaned in. "Uh you guys do realize he has super hearing right?" He asked making them pause as they forgot about that.

Robin quickly changed the conversation. "Hey how about showing us a little Martian Shapeshifting?"

On hearing that, Janet disperse the Ki she was fooling around with and looked towards the Martian who stood up, interested despite how she saw a demonstration earlier.

First she changed into Robin, although Janet quirked a brow at seeing it was a female him before spinning around to pose as a female Kid Flash.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked with Janet giving him a weird look.

"Impressive but you'll never fool anyone with those." Robin said gently while M'gann turned back to normal and sat down.

"Mimicking boys is much harder, but I was able to mimic Janet earlier when I showed her."

"It was weird." Janet said still finding that experience bizarre.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asked curiously wondering how this worked.

Janet blinked. "Wait are you wearing clothes or are they a product of your shapeshifting?"

It got silent as soon as she asked that question with Wally looking very interested in the answer. M'gann's face looked like it was about to explode with the shade of red she was turning which confused Janet.

"YesI'mwearingclothes, whywouldn'tIbe?" M'gann said very quickly in embarrassment. "They're organic like the ship, and they're actual clothes."

"Okay?" Janet asked in confusion, not understanding why M'gann was freaking out.

Giving a cough, Wally decided to ask something else. "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?"

"Density Shifting?" M'gann asked quickly looking relieved at the change of topic before shaking her head. "No it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin mentioned with Wally's eyes widening. "But when he does it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Oh but here's something I can do." M'gann focused right as the ship turned invisible on the outside. "Camouflage mode."

"This will really help with the covert missions." Robin said with a whistle.

Janet didn't say anything her opinion on the 'covert' part still the same.

She was a warrior, not a person who snuck around-. Okay yes she snuck around a bit in the Time Patrol but that was only because she had to do avoid creating a paradox.

" _ **Red Tornado to Miss Martian,**_ " The intercom came to life, catching their attention. " _ **An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant, I suggest you investigate, covertly… I am sending coordinates.**_ "

"Ooh finally some action." Janet said a grin on her face.

"Coordinates received and I'm adjusting course." M'gann said getting serious.

"Tch, Red Tornado is just keeping us busy." Robin muttered.

"If that's what this is I'm turning him into scrap." Janet muttered as she would feel insulted if that was all it was.

"Whoa, no need to go that far." Wally said a bit freaked.

"Well a simple fire led you guys to Superboy," Miss Martian reminded them as she flew closer to the Power Plant. "We should try to find the alert."

As she spoke, Superboy looked out the window. "I think I know the cause." He said calmly as a twister tore through a parking lot, heading right for them.

M'gann went to use evasive maneuvers but only made it a few feet causing for everyone to feel whiplash as the ship was spinning around.

Groaning to herself, Janet gripped the seat with one hand and placed two fingers on her forehead before focusing as she actually managed to use Instant Transmission to make the ship reappear a bit away still spinning before M'gann managed to regain control.

"Did we teleport?" Wally asked in confusion, Robin putting it together quickly as Janet hunched over not having to transport a ship or this many people before.

"Instant Transmission?" Robin asked the word making Kaldur and Wally look at Janet much to Superboy and M'gann's confusion before the Saiyan groaned out.

"I'm never doing that again, it took a lot of Ki." She muttered shaking her head.

No wonder the Z-Warriors didn't try and use Instant Transmission like that, if she couldn't 'see' the area she took them too even if it wasn't a few feet she wouldn't have been able to do that without risk as usually she does this by either focusing on a Ki signature or by knowing an area well.

Still she could recover her Ki easily if given a few moments.

M'gann opened the bottom of the ship as they all dropped out to see people running from the twister. "Robin are tornadoes common in New England-?" Aqualad asked slipping into his hero role only to notice that Robin was gone. "Robin?"

A cackle could be heard as Janet rolled her eyes and focused, finding his Ki inside of the power plant. "I got him." She said disappearing to catch him as he was blasted back by an unknown force. "Got you Ka."

"Seriously what are you calling me?" Robin asked with a quirked brow but their attention was drawn by a blast of wind as the bad guy blasted them back with Superboy jumping over them.

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked while Robin groaned, Janet placing him down.

"Didn't quite catch a name, but he play's kind of rough." Robin said glaring as Janet got a good look at the enemy.

It was a massive, ten foot tall being with a red mechanical body, black going down his chest, arms and legs and a black line going across his face which had glowing blue eyes, blue tubes connecting its back to its hands.

' _No Ki._ ' Janet frowned seeing that this was an android.

"Apologies, you may call me Mister Twister." The Android declared making two small twisters that Superboy tried to run through only for him to be slammed into the ceiling while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Miss Martian ran in.

Janet frowned and shot behind Mr. Twister, delivering a kick at the same time that Kid Flash shot in, his goggles over his eyes went to launch himself at Mr. Twisters chest for a kick, but Mr. Twister caught Kid Flash using his abilities and slammed him into Janet sending the two of them out of the building before turning his attention to Aqualad and Miss Martian easily blasting them back.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a Superhero," Mister Twister said in a mocking tone. "I was not however expecting children."

"We're not children." Robin said throwing shurikens that easily deflected off of Twister's armor before one actually embedded into his chest.

Mister Twister just casually flicked it off before it could explode. "Objectively you are," He said mockingly. "Do you not have adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

"Well I hate to see you disturbed," Robin said sarcastically as Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad quickly joined him. "Let's see if your more turbed once we kick your can?"

With that said, Miss Martian used her powers to open a steam vent above his head, blinding him with Superboy jumping to slam into him, however his yell in doing so gave away his position leaving for Mister Twister to raise his hand, ready to blast him away if something didn't hit him from behind sending him into Superby who slammed his fist with enough force to send Mister Twister to the ground, dented.

"Turbed, really?" Janet asked with an amused look at Robin while Superboy landed next to Mister Twister, raising a fist to hit the Android again but he quickly made a twister that caught the Saiyan in along with the Kryptonian and sent them flying into Miss Martian who was coming to help them, both Robin and Aqualad quickly moving out of the way, the latter having his arms spark with electricity.

So Mister Twister used his abilities to make the two slam into each other. "Indeed that was quite turbing." The Android quipped before he flew out only for Kid Flash to appear in front of him.

"What did you do to my team?!"

"Embarrassed them largely." Mister Twister mocked sending a blast of wind at Kid Flash sending him flying towards the factory only for him to stop.

"I got you Wally." Miss Martian said using her telekinesis to place him down while the others ran out, Janet giving a pissed look at the android about to fly in there and rip him apart.

"I would've thought you all would've learned your limitations by now." Mister Twister said in a mocking tone, Janet's eyes narrowing.

If she wasn't so worried about collateral damage or hurting her friends she would've went all out and turned this overgrown toaster into junk by now. But she couldn't do that without risking severely hurting the others.

Now she remembered why she always preferred to work alone in the Time Patrol.

"What do you want?!" Aqualad asked his patience practically gone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mister Twister asked floating up. "I'm waiting for a real hero!"

Having enough, Aqualad turned to Miss Martian. "Read his mind."

Miss Martian blinked. "But I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." She said remembering earlier.

"It's okay on the bad guys." Robin said wanting to end this with Miss Martian looking a bit concerned before she began to focus.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing-," Miss Martian's eyes widened in realization. "Hello Megan, Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise, he's inorganic-an Android and how many Androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad muttered in anger while Robin scoffed.

"After saying we would be tested soon enough, this is just to keep us busy-."

"Are you serious?" Janet asked giving them a look. "You honestly think that's Red Tornado?"

She might not be the smartest person around and she was okay with that, but this was pushing it.

"Who else could it be?" Kid Flash asked his anger at not being taken seriously making him glare at the Android.

"Let me get this straight you think that Red Tornado, a League Member is doing all of this, putting lives in danger and almost killing people with his powers is doing this as a 'test'?" Janet asked her question making them pause at hearing that. "For the love of-I'll finish this right now."

With that she launched herself at Mister Twister. "Saiyan no!" Aqualad called out as Janet focused her anger blinding her to the trap as Mister Twister created a huge twister in the air making storm clouds.

"Destructo Disk!" Janet roared out sending the Ki attack at Mister Twister who used a gust of wind to redirect it, while also proving he wasn't Red Tornado by conducting electricity that slammed into Janet stunning her long enough for her own attack to slam into her, cutting into her body with blood flying out from the impact sending her flying past the others and right through the Power Plant building.

The others didn't have a chance to check on her as lightning struck the ground in front of them the shockwave sending them back, the Android moving to finish them when Miss Martian called the Bioship to fly in front of them in camouflage mode, shielding them from view.

"Fine then I will admit that you children have 'some' power," Mister Twister began when Kid Flash groaned but Miss Martian quickly covered his mouth to avoid giving away their position. "But playing Hide-and-Seek won't let me finish my objective. So stay concealed, if you confront me again I will show no mercy."

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked as soon as Mister Twister flew off.

"I placed the Bioship between us." Miss Martian said as Superboy punched the ground, making a small crater.

"You think that makes it alright?! You almost made us believe that Mister Twister was Red Tornado in disguise." Superboy said glaring at her.

"Hey it was a rookie mistake." Robin said to him. "There aren't many Androids capable of that out there."

"Yeah if Janet didn't-," Kid Flash began only to remember what happened. "Oh crap."

That made the others turn to rush to the Power Plant to check up on their missing teammate only to see Janet walking towards them, her clothes torn up while a trail of blood leaked behind her.

"Where is that overgrown toaster?" Janet asked looking very pissed off.

"We should get you some medical attention," Aqualad said to Janet before looking at the others. "And devise a plan for how to deal with Mister Twister."

"You can plan all you want, I'm going to tear him apart." Janet took to the air flying towards the docks where she could hear people screaming in fear.

"Hey wait-dammit." Robin muttered as Janet was soon out of sight.

Superboy looked at Miss Martian with another glare before he ran off, jumping into the air after Janet so he could get in on the fight while the Martian looked down.

"Hey don't let it get to you, you are pretty inexperienced." Kid Flash said not flirting at the moment. "Hit the showers, we'll take it from here."

With that he ran off, Robin right behind him.

Aqualad went to move but Miss Martian spoke. "I was only trying to be a part of the team." She said making the Atlantean sigh.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team." He said thinking of all of their conflicting personalities.

* * *

Mister Twister was wreaking havoc in Happy Harbor, making twisters that destroyed boats, cars and buildings, people running in fear as he did so. "Certainly this will give me the attention I require." He muttered attempting to draw someone out.

"Kaioken!" A voice shouted gaining his attention as he was confused by the word.

"Kaio-what?" He asked turning only to receive a foot to the face courtesy of Janet, sending him flying right into a building where the Saiyan aimed her hand.

"Special Beam Cannon!" The Ki attack tore right through the building, an explosion following as Mister Twister took to the air, sparks coming off of him as his android body was heavily damaged.

"Hmph, so there's more to you than meets the eye, child." Mister Twister said no longer mocking the Saiyan as that damaged his systems quite a bit.

"Well, wait until you see us." Kid Flash came out of nowhere kicking Mister Twister with enough force for him to slide back a few feet, doing a backflip in the process.

"Fine you wish for me to take you seriously? Then I shall dispose of you." Mister Twister declared only to jump back as Superboy nearly hit him, the teen giving a shout as he did so.

Seeing the three of them surrounding him, Mister Twister blasted wind at them.

* * *

Miss Martian flew in her Bioship, currently talking to Red Tornado. "The team could really use your help."

" _ **If I were to interfere it would not be to help,**_ " Red Tornado answered as he would've taken over entirely. " _ **Still it's quite the coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy.**_ "

As he said that, Miss Martian's eyes widened. "Hello Megan." She said getting an idea.

* * *

Janet roared as she slammed a fist against a twister actually breaking through it with her Kaioken still active but was caught by a second one sending her flying into Superboy who was about to hit the android as Robin and Aqualad made it, the Android sensing them immediately and sent a gust of wind at them, Robin breaking off while Aqualad managed to dodge it but was sent flying by the next one into a house.

Kid Flash went to rush the android but was knocked off balance and had to disengage to keep his feet on the ground, Robin covering him by throwing explosives that Mister Twister sent flying only for Superboy to finally hit him, knocking him back as Janet quickly appeared above him. "Masenko-Ha!"

Mister Twister quickly used his wind ability to fly back, dodging the Ki attack sending both her, Superboy and a nearby boat into the same house Aqualad crashed into, the Atlantean barely having the time to move out of the way.

While Aqualad re-engaged Twister, Robin and Kid Flash were taking cover, the former pulling his Utility Belt to put on, catching the speedster's attention. "You brought your Utility Belt?" He asked in slight disbelief.

"Never leave home without it," Robin said proudly. "First thing Batman taught me."

On hearing that Kid Flash scoffed. "Right, after learning never go to the bathroom without it."

Janet shook her head and stood up only to grimace as a voice went through her head. ' _ **Listen to me.**_ _**All of you.**_ '

"What did we say?!" Superboy shouted now more angry that she blatantly went into their heads again.

' _ **I know and I know I messed up,**_ ' Miss Martian said quickly. ' _ **But now I'm very clear on what we need to do, trust me.**_ '

As she explained the plan, Janet was torn between listening and just increasing her Kaioken to tear the Android apart but decided to go with the plan, effectively turning the technique off.

To start with they rushed Twister until Red Tornado appeared. "Hit the shower children, I was hoping you could handle this, but clearly you cannot."

"But we have a plan now." Robin protested with Tornado not even looking at him.

"The subject is not up for debate." Tornado said with the team walking off, but in reality they were getting into position.

"I was beginning to believe that you would never show up." Mister Twister said revealing who his target was.

"I'm here now." Red Tornado said sending a cyclone at Twister who easily used his own to send it back. "We are evenly matched Twister."

"No Tornado we are not." Twister said blasting electricity at Tornado who did his best to dodge it only for the sparks to hit the nearby boat creating an explosion that sent the League Android flying as he hit the ground, sparks coming off.

That left for Twister to land next to Tornado, his fingers pulling apart to reveal wires.

"Remain still Android, the reprogramming won't take long." Twister said malevolently.

But he was caught off guard when 'Tornado' grabbed the wires and his head shifted to show Miss Martian. "Longer than you might think."

Eyes widening, Twister didn't have a chance to move when Janet rushed in and kicked him into a twister that was being caused by Kid Flash spinning in place which sent him flying into Superboy who grabbed his arm, punching holes in his armor twice where he uppercut the android in the air where Janet used instant transmission to appear above him with another Destructo Disk, slicing the arm off as he was sent into the water.

In there Aqualad was waiting where he slammed an anchor into him and blasted him with electricity creating an explosion which sent him out of the water where Miss Martian was waiting to catch him telekinetically where she blasted his other arm off before Robin threw some explosive shurikens that blew him into the ground where Twister was on his knees right as the six teens stood in front of him.

His chest cavity opened up to show a skinny man in a unitard coming out. "Foul, I call foul." He said with Janet quirking a brow not sensing any Ki from this guy-.

A rock slammed into him courtesy of Miss Martian making the others look at her in shock. "Not sure how they do things on Mars but on Earth we don't execute our captives!" Robin said looking at her.

"No wonder the League has so many enemies." Janet muttered while Miss Martian smiled.

"I thought you said you trusted me." She said lifting the rock to show it was a robot. "That's why I couldn't read his mind and I bet Janet knew as well with her Ki."

Janet just smirked at that, looking smug.

"Cool, souvenir." Kid Flash said grabbing the eyeball to throw into the air and catch it.

* * *

Back at the base, Janet grumbled as she had medical tape on her injuries while her clothes were fixed standing with the others as Red Tornado was looking at the remains of Twister. "It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur said to the League Android.

"Was that why you didn't help?" M'gann asked curiously but Tornado shook his head.

"No, this was your battle, I don't believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you," Red Tornado said to the team. "Just as it's not your role to solve my problems."

That made the others pause. "But if your in danger." M'gann said nervously but Red Tornado shook his head.

"Consider this matter closed."

Although Janet wouldn't say it the Android just won some respect from her as he didn't interfere in this fight but he was going to look into it privately without involving them anymore so he could fight his own battle.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash would've jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented while Tornado walked off.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said earning a 'harsh' from Wally.

"And inaccurate," Tornado said making them tense as they didn't realize Tornado could hear them. "I have a heart, Carbon-Steel Alloy… I also have excellent hearing."

"Uh sorry I'll… Strive to be more accurate." Robin said a bit flustered by that.

"And more respectful." Aqualad chided, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Seeing everyone going their separate way, Janet paused at seeing Superboy stop near M'gann before the Kryptonian let out a sorry for what he said earlier the action making the Martian smile.

On seeing that Janet hid her own smile and walked towards the Zeta Beam, intent on heading home to rest, or rather do some more training.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Okay a bit like the episode but also it's own thing, some people might get annoyed at how easily Twister was knocking the team around with Janet involved but in my opinion it makes sense.**_

 _ **Janet isn't used to holding back which she has to do to avoid hurting the others because let's face it her attacks are pretty destructive along with her anger and pride it's clear she has stuff to work on.**_

 _ **Also hope you enjoyed the references to the comic tie in.**_

 _ **Alright let's answer reviews so I can post this.**_

 _ **SSGSS Drakus: Thank you and hope you enjoyed this one.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: She may or may not get a clone, only time will tell. I might have Janet go to Themyscira, it'll be interesting to type.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Haha yeah Demigra is always one for dramatics no matter what Earth he's on.**_

 _ **Saiyan Fan: That… That's a very good point, it's something to think about, thank you.**_

 _ **Sinofdark02: Thank you for your vote.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thank you, her slipping into Saiyan Language is pretty fun to type but how exactly did Guardian help her out? Hope you liked how I expanded on Miss Martian in this chapter along with the moments in the team.**_

 _ **Mexicanwasabi: Thanks, it's fun to type the interactions of various characters. I also respect your request not to pair Janet up with anyone but it all depends on how the poll goes.**_

 _ **Bigbro: Hehehe you guess it, that was the plan all along, loved playing Dragon Ball Heroes.**_

 _ **JimmyHall24: Yes she could but their fight was interrupted because of the G-Gnomes.**_

 _ **Slade42: Yeah so many opportunities to do depending on who she gets with in the poll. It's pretty exciting to think about to be honest.**_

 _ **Coronadomontes: Thank you.**_

 _ **Alright now for the poll.**_

 _ **It switched around and right now first place is No one with 13 Votes.**_

 _ **Next up is Superboy with 12 Votes followed by Robin with 11 Votes.**_

 _ **Then we have Aqualad with 6 Votes. Speedy with 5 Votes and Kid Flash with 3 Votes.**_


	8. Team Bonding

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **This one is a bit more of a filler chapter as well as a part of the Comic Tie in Issue 05-06, so not much fighting in this one but it expands a bit on the story itself. Oh and the link got mixed up for the picture so here's the fixed one.**_

 _ **encryption5461. Deviantart art/Xenoverse-Justice-Janet-Briefs-718370049**_

 _ **Chapter 08: Team Bonding**_

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **July 20th, 14:16 EDT**_

Janet hid a smirk as she was bench pressing some of the Gym Equipment in the Cave, finding this very relaxing.

They had settings for it and she was currently lifting quite a few tons at the moment as she was out of practice with the weight lifting and right now she was happy this place had something that was the closest thing to a Gravity Chamber she could get as there was a machine that would take off or add stuff depending on how much a person could lift-for those with enhanced strength obviously.

It's been two days since the incident with Mr. Twister and right now she was itching for another fight-.

"Should you be doing this while injured?" Janet didn't even blink when M'gann's voice called over.

"Already healed, it wasn't that bad of an injury." Janet said smirking her power level did rise a bit when she recovered from that injury.

Right now her limit with Kaioken was 15, so it was an improvement.

"You need something M'gann?" Janet asked still lifting, some sweat dripping as she's been like this for twenty minutes already.

"Well I just want to know if you wanted to hang out?" M'gann asked with Janet blinking, not expecting that.

"Hang out?" Janet asked placing the weight down as she sat up and looked at the Martian.

"Well Robin, Wally and Kaldur hang out so I figured why can't we?" M'gann asked hiding the fact that she wanted to help Janet adapt a bit to Earth culture as the last two days it's been on her mind ever since the Saiyan revealed that all she did was train or fight, already knowing that she wouldn't like it. "Come on, it'll be fun."

If anything that just confused Janet as she never hung out with anyone. More than that she was really behind on her training, she can't exactly afford to hang out.

Seeing her hesitating, M'gann smiled. "And when we get back we can both train how does that sound?" She asked willing to do something that Janet liked afterwards.

That made Janet hum in thought as she heard rumors of Martian Manhunter's strength and figured if M'gann was nearly as strong as him then she could make a decent sparring partner… Then again she never seen M'gann actually fight unless it was with her telekinesis.

And that actually had Janet worried. "How good are you at hand-to-hand?" Janet asked looking at the Martian as Black Canary hasn't been able to teach them anything as of yet due to the job she does as a member of the League.

"Oh you mean Martial Arts like what Robin does?" M'gann asked in surprise. "I haven't learned that."

After a second, Janet gave a nod. "Alright, how about when we get back I teach you some Kata's?" She offered and M'gann smiled widely.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked grabbing Janet by the arm and pulling with Janet giving a start at the strength the Martian was showing before she let out a grin.

Oooh she would be fun to spar with once she learns enough Martial Arts.

 _ **Jump City**_

 _ **July 20th, 15:28 PDT**_

Jump City, one of the few cities in the US that doesn't deal with daily super villain attacks or Magic mishaps-although it does have a bit of a crime rate to it.

They were currently in their civvies and M'gann had changed her skin tone to better blend in with the inhabitants of Jump City. Currently the two were at the local Mall where M'gann or rather Megan decided to introduce clothes shopping to Janet after reading it was a bonding experience for girls.

Janet however was ready to slam her head against the wall as this was actually torture to her.

"So what do you think?" Megan asked trying on yet a different outfit.

"Again I see no difference," Janet said rubbing her forehead. "Why exactly are we doing this? Can't you just shapeshift your clothes to look different?"

"Well it's an authentic Earth experience so I wanted to try it." Megan said with a smile. "It's more fun than I imagined."

"Right fun." Janet said sarcastically, Megan catching that before the Martian gained an idea.

"Hm, maybe you should try some on?" Megan suggested before placing some in her hands. "You only have your uniform and the clothes you're wearing right now."

"Hi'nah! (Stop!)" Janet tried to say before Megan successfully got her inside of the Changing Room considering she couldn't do anything to escape that wouldn't draw attention.

"Just give it a try." Megan said as Janet muttered under her breath in Saiyan Language.

Looking at what she was given, Janet saw it was a violet top along with a black skirt as she made a face before deciding to get it over with.

Eventually she left the changing room where Megan was looking at various other clothes to try on and turned to give her a smile. "It looks cute on you." She said as the clothes seemed to hug Janet's body giving her more of a feminine look.

On hearing that Janet's face went red. "I'm a Saiyan, we don't do cute." She protested wanting to get out of this.

If anyone from home saw this they would've laughed themselves to death.

Megan gave a slight giggle at her reaction before the disguised Martian circled around the Saiyan. "Maybe we can add a bit more, have you ever considered growing your hair out?"

"Of course not, having long hair is an inconvenience in a fight, it gives the enemy something to grab." Janet scoffed at the idea.

"Wonder Woman has long hair," Megan pointed out making Janet go quiet. "So does Hawkwoman and Black Canary."

"It's still a stupid idea." Janet muttered before looking down. "Can I change out of this?"

This was weird to wear.

"Go ahead." Megan said grabbing some other clothes. "We still have plenty to go through."

At this point, Janet was seriously considering just using Instant Transmission to get out of there, helping Megan learn enough to spar with be damned.

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **July 20th, 18:16 EDT**_

" _ **Recognize Saiyan B-06. Miss Martian B-05.**_ " The Zeta Beam went off depositing Janet and Megan into the Cave.

"That was fun." Megan said while Janet resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She did not find that in any way fun.

How do Earthlings find that fun?

"And we got you some clothes to give you a variety." Megan said with a smile as they had a few bags.

"I didn't need any other clothes." Janet said as she did protest that.

"Ooh maybe next time we can do something else I read on what Earth girls do, what was it?" Megan placed a finger on her chin in thought. "Coloring nails?"

"Uh yeah I'll get back to you on that." Janet said not wanting to hear that before smirking. "So you want to head to the gym?"

She did promise after all.

A few moments later, Janet was back in her Gi while Megan just used her abilities to have her clothes form a simple shirt and sweatpants and returned to having green skin.

"Alright what are we going to do first?" M'gann asked curiously.

"First try to punch me." Janet said curious in how she would do.

"What?" M'gann asked in surprise. "I'm not going to-."

"Come on, try it." Janet said crossing her arms.

After a second hesitation, M'gann shrugged and did so with Janet easily blocking it.

"You're leaning way to much to the left and putting too much force in the swing." Janet said seeing that this really wasn't M'gann's strong suit. Then again in a real fight M'gann would've used her telepathy to incapacitate Janet but the Saiyan felt that she needed to have some fighting techniques in case her powers wouldn't cut it.

To prove her point she quickly kicked M'gann's feet out from underneath her, sending her to the ground.

"Alright get up and I'll show you a stance." Janet said crossing her arms, grinning a bit. "If we're doing this then you need to fight without getting unbalanced."

This would be her first time teaching someone.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited at the prospect as she had various teachers when she was learning.

M'gann rubbed her lower back with a wince before standing up. "What are you doing?" The Martian gave a surprised squeak when she heard Superboy who was walking by to head for the TV only to see this while Janet just waved already sensing his Ki.

"Teaching M'gann hand-to-hand you want to join in?" Janet offered to be nice.

Superboy didn't really have a fighting style except for just charging at people so he could do with some training and who knows, maybe they would have a spar once he learned enough to really settle the score-.

"No that would be a waste of time." Superboy said with a scoff making Janet frown.

"How would training be a waste of time?"

"With my powers I'm a living weapon, why would I need to learn that?"

"Where was this confidence when we were fighting Twister?" Janet asked in a bit of a mocking tone. "Oh that's right you were being tossed around like a sack of potatoes."

Superboy gave a glare for that remark.

"Janet?" M'gann asked not sure if she should intervene or not because she didn't have to be a telepath to see this going bad.

"Training helps us improve ourselves, it's how we get stronger-." Janet went to say but Superboy shook his head.

"Really? I remember beating you just fine without training."

Janet's eyes widened before they narrowed in fury. "You and I both know that if those G-Gnomes didn't interfere I would've kicked your podded ass." She snarled in anger.

Just hearing the word 'pod' wound Superboy up as he clenched a fist. "I could take you down again just as easily."

"Care to prove it f'ril? (idiot?)" Janet asked and M'gann wisely stood back as Superboy walked forward and got in her face. "Come on, I'll let you have the first punch."

Angered by the taunt, Superboy got in a brawler stance and threw a punch that Janet easily blocked with her forearm not wincing as while Superboy was strong this was nothing compared to the people she faced before she kicked up, catching Superboy in the chin, knocking him on his back with him rubbing his chin.

"I said you could have the first punch, I didn't say I would stand there and take it," Janet said in a mocking tone with Superboy's eyes narrowing as he went to tackle her but Janet became an after-image and reappeared behind him delivering a palm strike on his shoulder before grabbing his arm when he went to hit her and threw him over her shoulder. "If this was a real fight you would be dead where you stand."

And she meant it too, unlike the League she was willing to kill to keep the enemy down and Superboy despite his powers was proving to be inadequate in using them.

Superboy gave a yell as he jumped to slam his fists into Janet who smirked and easily dodged them. "Come on, even Captain Ginyu trapped as a frog can put up more of a fight."

M'gann just flew back as far as she could and watched unsure of how to intervene as she wasn't one to encourage her friends to fight but she didn't know how to get them to stop without resorting to telepathy and knew that would just make it worse.

Having enough, Janet caught the next punch and delivered one of her own, the force sending Superboy flying across the mat.

To be completely honest Janet was a little disappointed.

He was Superman's clone? She was expecting a whole lot more, then again he doesn't seem to have all of Superman's abilities so maybe that's why it was too easy.

As Superboy got up, Janet tensed, sending an infuriating smirk before he scoffed and walked off. "Sore loser." She muttered under her breath.

"Janet was that necessary?" M'gann asked looking at her friend.

"Completely," Janet said in a serious tone. "He's going to get himself killed if he continues to think like that, it doesn't matter how strong you are, there's always going to be someone stronger."

And she was sure that Superboy heard that with his super hearing, in fact she was counting on it. Sure someone would say it was hypocritical because a lot of Saiyans act like that-her included but they balance that by actually training to get stronger.

So he'll be pissed at her for the rest of the day or longer, she could deal with that if it means he actually learns what she was saying.

"Tch he should be lucky I wasn't Vegeta, he wouldn't have held back and went overboard if he fought Superboy." Janet muttered under her breath. "At least with me he would be able to move by the end of it."

M'gann was about to ask if Janet was kidding but decided against that before the Saiyan smirked.

"So shall we continue?"

Two hours later the two were walking to the Kitchen to get something to eat where Wally himself was watching TV, eating a multitude of snacks.

"Seen it. Seen it. Seen it." Wally said flipping through channels at a fast pace. "Don't want to see it. Boring. Don't own any stocks. Already have a slap chop. Seen it. Seen it. Seen it."

Finally he dropped the remote and groaned.

"I can't believe we have six hundred channels and nothing is on," Wally muttered in disbelief before seeing the girls and he zipped over to stand by the counter with his arms crossed. "Hey there."

"Oh hey Wally." M'gann greeted with a smile despite looking tired and worn out from the training.

"Sup?" Janet waved to be nice.

"Hey are you busy? Uhh… I mean… What's going on?" Wally asked attempting to look cool.

"Just finished training, Janet was showing me some Kata's to use," M'gann answered. "I'm actually about to make a sandwich do you want one?"

"Oh no thanks," Wally rubbed the back of his head. "Besides I already cleaned out what was in there anyways."

On hearing that, Janet opened the fridge to see it was empty making her eye twitch.

"So uh do you girls have anything planned for tonight?"

"No I was just planning on staying in the cave tonight and I think Janet was getting ready to head home." M'gann said with Wally blinking.

"So you both have nothing planned? That's cool uhm… How about we go to the movies?" Wally asked snapping his fingers.

"Movies?" Janet asked curiously as she never gone to one.

"Sure I would love to, but I don't have any money." M'gann said with Wally wincing.

"Yeah, neither do I," He muttered forgetting about that before recovering. "How about surfing? Do you want to go surfing? We could hit the waves and I could teach you both how to surf Kid Flash style."

"Wouldn't that be better during day time?" M'gann asked once more taking the wind out of Wally's sails.

Janet still looked lost as silence descended before Wally spoke up, not giving up.

"There's a Full Moon out tonight, want to go out and look at the stars?"

"Ooh that sounds nice." M'gann said liking that idea.

"Out in nature? Eh sure." Janet said not really caring and Wally believed he found a winner in this idea.

"Yeah we could build a fire and everything."

"Oh, a fire?" M'gann asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah, you know a roaring campfire-," Wally stopped and groaned. "Right I forgot, sorry."

"Forgot what?" Janet asked not getting it.

"Martians can't stand high temperatures because the climate we live on is extremely cold," M'gann supplied for the Saiyan with her blinking in surprise before she looked back at Wally. "And it's okay as long as I don't sit too close."

"Great, tonight would be perfect." Wally said jumping on that. "We can roast marshmallows and everything."

The more he talked the more excited M'gann seemed. "I never had a marshmallow before."

"Marshmallow?" Janet asked wondering what that was but Wally continued.

"We can make S'mores you know with Graham Crackers, Chocolate and stuff." He said counting the stuff off his fingers.

"I've heard of them but never made one." M'gann looked very eager.

"What's a S'more?" Janet asked with Wally looking at her in surprise before he grinned.

"Why don't you stay and find out?" Wally offered before he took off running. "Just give me a few moments to grab everything we need and then we'll go."

"Ooh, just thinking about it has me excited, come on let's get the others." M'gann said wanting to share this experience with the others on the team. "You get Superboy while I get Robin and Aqualad."

Janet blinked. "Uh M'gann-." She tried to say that was a bad idea but the Martian was gone. "Great."

So with a sigh, Janet focused and located Superboy's Ki. With that done she walked towards it, eventually making it to his room and knocked.

"Superboy?"

"What do you want?" Superboy asked, agitation in his tone as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall next to the door with her arms crossed, seeing clearly that she was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"The others are going to go camping, I came by to get you." Janet answered honestly.

No answer.

Janet frowned at that. "Do you want to know why I did that?" She asked referring to the spat they had in the training room.

When Superboy didn't answer she continued.

"Back home there were a lot of people much stronger than me, people that I knew well and they died." Janet said thinking back to the countless times she witnessed someone she knew die while fixing history.

Yes it could be argued that with the Dragon Balls bringing people like Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha and various others back but seeing it still causes some trauma that she had to deal with in the form of nightmares when returning to Toki Toki City.

"If me pissing you or one of the others off is what it takes to ensure that you guys survive I'm fine with that because eventually we will face something that will be strong enough to kill us." Janet said thinking about Demigra as she said that, her hands tightening their grip on her arms.

There was still no answer and Janet sighed once more, pushing off the wall to walk away only to hear the door open as Superboy walked out and passed Janet to head towards the others.

' _Huh I guess that got to him._ ' Janet thought in surprise.

Janet barely made it to the kitchen where the others were waiting when Wally zoomed back in, carrying enough camping equipment for three. "Gathered a couple of chairs, some firewood, scrounged the pantries for Graham Crackers, Chocolate and Marshmallows and now we'll cozy up together outside-..." He stopped at seeing everyone. "-just the three of us?"

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that if we're going to go camping." Robin said with an amused grin knowing exactly what Wally was trying to do.

"I hope you don't mind, Janet and I invited the others to join in on the S'Mores fun." M'gann said excitedly.

"So where are we camping?" Robin asked curiously.

 _ **Forest Outside of Metropolis**_

 _ **July 20th, 21:58 EDT**_

It turned out Wally originally was going to have this little camping trip be five feet away from the cave, but Janet offered a better idea and they had a campfire going off in the area she currently lived in.

"So this is where you live Janet?" M'gann asked curiously with all of them having tents set up.

M'gann and Kaldur sat the furthest away from the fire considering their biology makes heat uncomfortable for them.

"Nice isn't it?" Janet asked with a grin.

"Uh sure," Robin said surprised by this as he always thought that Janet lived somewhere with an actual bed, but to find out that she literally lives in the woods was quite a surprise, it was one thing Batman didn't put on his file about her before he lightly elbowed Wally. "This was a great idea don't you think? The Great Outdoors."

"I don't remember inviting you," Wally said a bit miffed that his plan to try and woo at least one of the girls was put on hold because of this. "Besides I haven't said anything about camping. I said a campfire, big difference. I don't like camping."

He then paused and flashed a smile at the girls with M'gann finishing putting a S'more together and showing Janet how to do that.

"Unless it was with that special someone."

"Dude you're bordering on creepy." Robin reminded his best friend. "You might want to tone it down a bit."

"Well I think camping is a wonderful idea," M'gann said biting into the S'More looking happy. "It's like a big sleepover."

"M'gann doesn't seem to mind." Wally said a slight argument with Robin.

"She doesn't realize what you had in mind." Robin reminded him.

"Have to say it's nice to have company here." Janet said nearly burning her Marshmallow.

"So this is what you do when you go camping?" Superboy asked, his first word since they started this. "Sleep in these flimsy things called 'tents' and sit around a fire?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it, so if you want to head back home I'll stay out here with Miss M and Jan… Alone."

"As subtle as a train wreck." Robin mused eating his S'More.

Wally just smirked. "You're not going to catch any fish if you don't go fishing," He remarked before wincing and looked back at the bemused Kaldur. "No offense dude."

"None taken." Kaldur said as he was enjoying himself.

"Anyways back to camping, some people spice it up by telling stories around the campfire." Robin explained with M'gann taking to that.

"Ooh I would love to hear your story Kaldur, can you tell us how you became Aqualad?"

Robin quirked a brow behind his shades. "I was thinking more of a Ghost Story type of thing but that works too."

"I suppose I could do that if you do not think it'll be boring." Kaldur said with a smile.

"Not at all, I'd love to hear it." M'gann said while Janet idly scratched her nose.

"Should be interesting to hear."

"Well, I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Many surface dwellers think all Atlanteans are the same but our kingdom has many cities, many people and many cultures," Kaldur began looking at the fire as he began to be lost in memories. "When I was twelve, I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the Atlantean Military which is standard for all at that age. Afterwards I was transferred to the Prestigious Conservatory of Sorcery in the Atlantis Capital of Poseidonis."

Wally rolled his eyes at the 'Sorcery' part leaving for Robin to elbow him while the others were drawn in.

"Queen Mera is the Headmistress of the Conservatory and the wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a very different time for me," Kaldur paused to recollect his thoughts. "It was difficult for anyone at the age of fourteen I suppose, but it was also the time where I met friends that I know will be with me for a lifetime."

Kaldur then closed his eyes.

"Then came a day… A horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master, I can remember it like it was yesterday, it was the day that Aquaman nearly met his end."

Janet briefly wondered who Ocean Master was but kept quiet being drawn into this story.

"Their fight went on for hours, each time they clashed it seemed like the foundations of the city shook. Ocean Master gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman," Kaldur sighed after taking a second to think. "Correction, Aquaman was defeated."

"Dude." Wally said in surprise because Aquaman was a founding member of the League so the idea that he was beaten was hard to see.

"Garth, a fellow student and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we can think of doing, the danger did not occur to us but the only thing that did matter was that our king was in trouble," Kaldur gained a small smile. "It may have been the most foolish thing we've ever done as we nearly met our end. But we gave Aquaman time to recover where he triumphed against Ocean Master and drove him from the city to save us all."

"Drove him from the city?" Janet asked with Kaldur nodding, the Saiyan finding it a bit irritating that this Ocean Master was still alive after nearly killing a 'King', surely he would've been caught and executed instead of drove out.

"Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the Surface he fights for Justice for all beings, but beneath the sea he is a leader to many. Both carry overwhelming responsibilities that only the best of men can carry for so long," Kaldur explained further. "Realizing that on the Surface both Batman and Green Arrow had taken on apprentices that would one day take over their respective mantels, King Orion had been contemplating the same idea."

On hearing that, Janet gained the weird image of Robin and Speedy dressing up as Batman and Green Arrow and had to work hard not to laugh as imagining that was ridiculous-moreso for Robin because of both the height difference and the conflicting personalities that would've followed.

"With this in mind, he approached Garth and I with the possibility of becoming his protege. I will admit that the offer intrigued me immediately for I have never been to the surface world and I was a bit of an adventurer. Many times in class I would daydream about visiting other parts of the Ocean and eventually the Surface World," As he spoke, Kaldur felt the same excitement that he felt when the offer was made. "Garth and I both gave it some serious thought, in the end he chose to remain behind to continue his studies while I accepted and became Aqualad at the age of fourteen… The rest is as you already know."

"Wow so you wanted to be Aqualad?" M'gann asked entranced by the story.

"Yes, the opportunity arose and I could think of no other path."

Not wanting to be outdone, Wally spoke up. "Well if you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad. Let me tell you about how I got started," He said getting comfortable with his hands behind his head as he looked at the stars, all eyes on him now. "It goes back a few generations because each generation of the Flash started off with a bang-literally. Jay Garrick was in a lab accident that gave him his powers-."

"That was the Flash in the Justice Society right?" Janet interrupted curiously remembering what Diana told her. "And the All-Star Squadron?"

"Correct," Wally said snapping his fingers with a grin. "During the 40's and 50's he was everywhere. The Fastest Man alive. Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash and set the standard for what that identity would mean, then one day this guy comes along-a huge fan of the Flash and wanted to know about him because Jay didn't have a secret identity in those days."

Wally paused and quickly put a S'More together to eat.

"He contacted Jay and the two spent hours talking about the adventures the original Flash had along with the experiment that gave him the powers. This guy even goes as far as to recreate the accident that created the original," Wally said swallowing his food. "But where Jay's whole thing was a freak accident this guy actually did it under controlled laboratory conditions and tried to make it happen, the results a huge explosion. But he becomes Speedy McSpeed Speed himself, now he's the Flash as Jay was getting close to retirement at that point."

Wally waved his hands all around the place as if trying to emphasize the explosion when he spoke.

"Jay Garrick taught this new Flash who is the one we know and love, the ropes and gladly passed the mantle down to him, especially when it was shown that the current Flash was much faster than Jay Garrick at the time because the experiment ended up giving him even more speed." Wally said getting more excited. "So check this out, the second Flash was a fan of the original, well great minds think alike cause I was a fan of the Flash-the second one not the first although I became a fan of the Flash-the fist one as I got to know him but he was a bit before my time."

He ignored some of the confused looks.

"Long story short, I was in my Uncle's house and stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a lifetime, that day I found out that my Uncle was the Flash," Wally said dramatically emulating the excitement he felt at the discovery at the time. "Once the shock passed a bit, I read my Uncle's journal and saw that he recorded the event that made him the Flash-not the first on-."

"We get it, already!" Robin said looking exasperated but he had a smile on his face while Wally rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"When I found that out, I kept hinting to my Uncle that the Flash could use a partner because around this time Robin and Speedy were known, and my Uncle was a little against it at first." Wally said underselling how against the idea his Uncle was.

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy asked with his arms crossed.

Janet agreed with him, placing a hand on her forehead. "My head." She muttered because as interesting as this was, Wally was making it sound a lot more complicated than it should've been.

Wally pouted a bit on hearing that but he continued.

"Anyways, since I saw the formulas for his experiment I decided to recreate it with my own Chemistry Set after memorizing them," Wally said with a wink. "And what do you know, I was able to do it, although the explosion destroyed my room and the roof above it."

"So the experiment worked?" Kaldur asked finding it a bit worrying how Wally almost killed himself just to replicate it.

"Well not at first, for the first few weeks nothing changed except for me being hungry more often than usual, but within the first month or so I was running at high speeds, I got so excited that I showed my Uncle immediately, you should've seen how excited he looked," Wally said hiding the fact that his Uncle looked more worried than anything else. "He jumped for the chance to have a partner and thus the world's first Kid Flash was born. You're welcome."

Janet just chuckled. "Wow that's something alright." She said her voice making M'gann perk up.

"What about you Janet? What's your story?"

Janet blinked as all eyes were on her before she sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Does it have something to do with the fact you're not only an Alien but also from a Parallel Earth?"

Janet's head snapped towards Robin in pure shock while the others blinked in surprised. "How the hell did you know that?!"

"Batman guessed." Robin said with a shrug.

"Whoa wait you're from an alternate reality? Cool." Wally said hearing stories of those as Flash was able to vibrate his molecules to bypass the walls between reality.

' _That Rodent is smarter than I gave him credit for._ ' Janet thought in shock never thinking anyone would be able to guess that.

Still it was out in the open so she might as well give them an abridged version. She wasn't going to mention the Dragon Balls or the True Nature of the Saiyans but she would give them a little of the truth.

"Well to start off with, I don't actually remember anything about my early life, in fact Janet isn't even my real name, Trunks-my partner gave it to me after he learned that." Janet began a fond smile on her face, remembering that incident.

"You have amnesia?" M'gann asked looking concerned.

Janet just waved it off. "I'm not too worried about it, kind of had a lot to deal with, you see Trunks was a member of a group called the Time Patrol due to creating a time machine and he helped a being known as the Supreme Kai of Time-think God of Time-in my world protect the foundation of time itself, making sure no one changed history that much."

"You said Trunks was your partner… You're a time traveler too?" Robin asked not expecting that.

"Maybe I should explain a bit more before I get to when I come in," Janet mused snapping her fingers. "I'll start with Son Goku."

Sitting up, Janet smiled. "In my reality, the Saiyans were plentiful in numbers and as warriors we loved to fight and grow stronger, it was only a matter of time before someone grew fearful of them and enter Lord Frieza, the ruthless emperor of the Universe who thought that the Saiyans would eventually grow strong enough to be a threat to him so he decided to take care of them by destroying the homeworld of Saiyans, Planet Vegeta." As she spoke, the others had mixed reactions.

"So you're home planet was destroyed?" Kaldur asked with Janet giving a nod.

"It was but I don't think I was born on there-I'll get to that in a minute," Janet said with a shrug. "I can't exactly mourn what I can't remember."

"Still that must be tough." M'gann said imagining what would happen if Mars was destroyed.

"Yeah only a handful of Saiyans survived, one of them Kakarot who was sent to my Earth in a pod as a baby."

"Wait this Kakarot is starting to sound suspiciously like Superman." Wally said in surprise while Superboy now looked interested.

"He's my world's equivalent of Superman and he was renamed Son Goku and lived for years with no idea he was alien, but he entered various Martial Arts tournaments because unlike this world my world had plenty of those where people who use Ki were plentiful and he saved the world from the threats of the Red Cross Army and the Demon King Piccolo," Janet said thinking about that point of history she never been to. "He had a love for fighting that was quelled in these tournaments and is known in my time as the greatest fighter that ever lived."

Leaning back slightly, Janet looked into the fire.

"Now back to the Time Patrol, Trunks noticed something off when he was examining the scroll's of eternity-objects that hold various points of time in them, someone was messing with time, ensuring that the bad guys won and the heroes were killed, now he couldn't go back in time because his presence like that would've caused a paradox given he time travelled to a few of those times himself," Janet explained to them. "So he and the Supreme Kai of Time decided to bring out someone who has never been a part of those incidents and that was when I entered pulled out from time upon my death."

Wally immediately stood up. "Wait, wait, wait hold up, you died?!" He asked balking at that and the fact that she said it so casually. He wasn't sure if he believed that part because it was scientifically impossible, maybe she was pulled out of time right before she was killed?

"Well it was the only way my presence couldn't affect the time stream and because my time ended I could do it without causing a paradox, the Supreme Kai of Time said that was what caused my memory loss as my mind couldn't handle what was happening, so the first thing I remember is appearing in Toki Toki City where Trunks attacked me with a sword to see what I could do," Janet smiled fondly. "I fought back obviously on instinct but I got my ass handed to me in that fight."

That made Superboy remember how easily Janet beat him and he clenched his fists at the thought of how many people were much stronger.

"From there I was taught a bit but had to hurry and fight in my world's most historic battles concerning the Z-Warriors-my world's version of the Justice League and I ended up participating in the fight between Goku and Raditz-A Saiyan who thought himself above others with a love for killing," Janet said that being the only tidbit of Saiyans true nature she would give. "Fighting Frieza on Planet Namek, the Cell Games which decided the fate of the Earth, and the threat of Majin Buu."

As of now she was the only person, besides Hercule Satan, who participated in all of those events and hasn't died-which was a freaking miracle if she could say so.

"During those misadventures of trying to avoid making a paradox by fixing the events, I confronted two enemies Towa and Mira who were behind the changes and they were capable enemies in themselves as I barely won against Mira destroying his Android body while Towa escaped, it was only later that I would understand that what they were doing would end up releasing Demigra from his prison within the cracks of time where he gained power over the Seventy-Five Million years he's been trapped."

Wally choked on his food when she said that while Kaldur frowned. "No wonder he's so dangerous." The Atlantean said obviously remembering their encounter with him in Cadmus.

"Be lucky he didn't see you guys as much of a threat otherwise he would have attempted to kill you on the spot, he only powered up Blockbuster because he was bored," Janet said earning a 'hey' from Wally. "The only time I've actually beaten him were with either Beerus or Goku, the latter happening within the Cracks of Time because he destroyed me in those other fights."

Robin filed that in his mind, finding that part worrying because he's seen how strong Janet was and given how strong she said Demigra was he knew they had a lot to worry about.

"Still he was weakened when he attempted to destroy the cracks of time and opened a portal to go to a different time period, I tackled him through it and threw a Galick Gun in the process and the next thing I know I'm waking up in Metropolis." Janet said with a shrug.

"So you're stuck here?" M'gann asked with Janet giving a nod.

"To tell the truth I was hoping that the Time Patrol would've opened a portal to get me home but so far nothing." Janet explained to them before grinning. "And there's my story, mind tossing me a Marshmallow?"

Robin flicked on towards her as she caught it without looking. "Why didn't you say anything about being stuck?"

"Didn't know who to trust at the time and before I realized this wasn't my world I was unsure on how to avoid making a paradox." Janet said with a shrug. "So I settled with exploring and getting information."

"Hey I can talk with Flash, he's been to alternate Earth's before, I'm sure he'll help you out." Wally offered, the idea making Janet perk right up as she had no idea that the Flash did that.

"I might take you up on that, thanks Wally." Janet said with a smile, looking up at the sky to see that an hour passed since they began to this camping trip before she blinked. "What about you Robin? Your turn."

That made Wally snort with laughter. "Are you kidding me? Bat's won't even let him tell us his real name, hahaha I mean you're better off getting a better origin story out of Supey here." He said while Robin looked lost in thought, no doubt remembering why he became Robin.

"Uh yeah we rescued him from Cadmus." Janet said with a shrug. "That's actually an action packed origin story if I ever heard one."

"Chronologically Superboy is only 16 weeks old." Kaldur inputted with Superboy giving a nod of agreement.

"And having no memory of things before being rescued?" M'gann asked curiously.

"I have some memories, from the G-Gnome." Superboy revealed, looking down. "They would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod."

"So you can remember things from when you were in the pod?" M'gann looked pretty surprised by that. "They would feed you information and you would remember it?"

"I think so."

"Huh that's interesting." Janet said wondering what else they taught him.

M'gann nodded in agreement. "What did you think about while all of that happened?"

"When I was in the pod, I was fed information, I didn't start thinking for myself until I was out." Superboy said and Janet blinked now realizing all of his anger issues was because he's only been thinking for himself for almost three weeks.

No wonder he was always hostile.

"So what do you think about now?" Janet asked now curious.

Now Superboy looked reluctant but on seeing their faces he caved in. "The one thing I think about the most… Is destroying Superman."

Just about everyone had a look of shock on their face, except for Robin who was in his own little world.

On seeing that, Wally quickly got his attention. "Did you hear what Superboy just said?"

Robin snapped out of his daydream. "Hunh? What?"

"He just said he wants to take down Superman!" That made Robin blink behind his shades in surprise.

"Are you serious Superboy?" M'gann asked hesitantly.

"It's how I feel sometimes." Superboy admitted looking away.

"Well with the way he's been ignoring you I'm not surprised, someone needs to kick his ass." Janet said with a scoff.

"No it's not that," Superboy said shaking his head. "It's just what if that was why I was created? What if it's the only reason I was created?"

"That's not possible." M'gann said firmly.

"Yeah look at all the good stuff you did so far." Wally said not believing that for a second.

Kaldur however looked at him in concern. "What would be the possible reason behind this thinking."

"I just feel… I don't know what I feel," Superboy muttered. "Thoughts happen."

"Those would be silly thoughts, you should put them out of your head." M'gann told him.

Robin however took this seriously. "He does have a valid point, we don't really know anything about what they did to him yet."

"That doesn't matter," Janet said with a frown. "Superboy makes his own choices and he has done nothing but help people since he got out of Cadmus."

"Actions speak louder than words and he has proven his intentions with his actions." Kaldur said sharing the same mindset as Janet while Wally walked up to Superboy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so put those thoughts out of your head Supey," Wally said holding up a S'More. "Here have it."

"Thanks." Superboy muttered quietly relieved that they think that.

Giving a smile, Wally went to sit back by Robin and looked at him in concern. "So what's with you?" He asked his best friend. "It's not like you to zone out like that."

"It's nothing," Robin said not wanting to say he was thinking of the day he lost his family before meeting Batman. "Just had a lot to think about."

A silence engulfed them as the fire crackled with Janet getting up to add more to it when Wally broke it. "Hey you haven't told us about your story," He said looking at M'gann. "What's the dealio with you?"

"Yeah." Robin agreed looking interested.

"Okay, since you all told me your stories… Well first off I'm from Mars," M'gann began only to do a facepalm. "Ugn. Hello Megan, you already know that!"

Taking a moment to regather herself, M'gann continued.

"All Martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is uninhabitable, our family lives are very intertwined," M'gann said with a smile. "As I said the other day everyone communicates telepathically. This form of communication helps large Martian families maintain a sense of community and stay close together."

"Large?" Wally asked perking up. "How many are in your family?"

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers," M'gann explained to them, thinking fondly of her family. "In my extended family I have over three hundred cousins."

"That's… A lot." Janet said in complete surprise.

Wally however got really close to M'gann. "Three Hundred?"

"Yes." M'gann said very confused by how close he was.

"Are they all hot girls like you?" Wally asked curiously, Robin giving a slight snicker.

"Wow, you are a class act."

"Dude, three hundred girls who look like her," Wally said a grin on his face. "Now there's a planet I want to visit."

"Well, half of my cousins are males but yes most Martians look similar. Mostly green like myself and Uncle J'onn. But there are other differences," M'gann looked down a bit sadly. "There are also Martians who are red and white. Some on my planet do not see the white martians as equals."

That killed the mood for the others as they knew what she meant due to Earth having that sort of problems at times.

"My parents were _both_ green and I was raised in what you might call a 'liberal' type of environment," M'gann said emphasizing on the word both. "My family… I… Had no issues with white martians. Others were not so tolerant and the treatment of the white martians were horrible."

As she died down, Kaldur spoke. "How did you happen to come to Earth?" He asked effectively continuing it and smiled when it worked as M'gann looked much more cheerful.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles, the family member I was closest to was Uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship." M'gann said thinking back on it. "We would watch his exploits on Earth with the rest of the Justice League. He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society would achieve."

As she spoke, M'gann got more passionate.

"He became the most famous Martian in our history, upon his return it was declared a day of planetwide celebration," That surprised the others as they didn't realize how famous Martian Manhunter was on Mars. "When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our public but he also had a specific purpose in mind."

"A specific purpose?" Robin asked curiously.

M'gann gave a nod. "On learning all about Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Speedy along with Janet appearing, Uncle J'onn decided it was time to introduce a younger Martian Hero to Earth," M'gann floated up in eagerness. "J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared that he would hold a competition to find the next Martian Champion that would be returning home with him to fly among the heroes of Earth. Half the Martian Population entered but I was determined to win."

"Competition? Was it like a fighting tournament?" Janet asked excitedly as she read about the various tournaments back home.

"What? No it was an obstacle course that Uncle J'onn himself had a hand in creating," M'gann cleared making Janet's face fall. "Didn't make it any less dangerous. Uncle J'onn didn't want me to participate at first, I thought he didn't want me to come because of how dangerous his adventures were on Earth."

"You are his family and his concerns are… Warranted." Kaldur said carefully, not wanting to ruin M'gann's good mood.

"I know, but it just made me even more excited on what I could experience on Earth. I wasn't going to let that stop me," M'gann had determination on her face when she spoke. "I won the competition and my heart soared, I was coming to Earth. Now I'm here with you all and I love it along with being a part of the team."

Kaldur smiled at her enthusiasm. "We are happy you are here with us as well M'gann."

"You can say that again." Wally said smiling.

Robin snickered before standing up. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I think I ate one S'More too many," He said placing a hand on his stomach. "I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag."

"Yes! This has been a wonderful event but I am most excited to sleep in a tent." M'gann clasped her hands together excitedly at the thought.

Wally was too happy to agree. "Right behind you." He said before Robin grabbed his arm.

"Yeah but you're sleeping in this tent over here." Robin said sounding very amused.

"Janet are you coming?" M'gann asked as she walked over to the tent with Janet blinking.

"Why would I sleep in a tent when my bed's in the cave a few feet away." She said pointing behind her.

"It's a new experience, besides it'll be more comfortable."

Janet just shrugged as M'gann went into the tent while Kaldur got up. "This was a fun evening but I think I'll be turning in as well," He said before noticing how Superboy was staring at the fire. "Unless you wish for some company?"

"No, that's okay I'll turn in soon," Superboy said to the Atlantean. "I just want to sit here by the fire a bit longer."

"Well if you need anything we all are here for you." Kaldur said placing a hand on his shoulder before walking off.

As Kaldur did that, Janet gave a nod and went to leave only to pause. "Mah'ni (I'm Sorry)."

That made Superboy blink and give her a bizarre look. "What?"

Janet blinked before repeating herself in English. "I said sorry, about earlier I could've handled that a better way." She said referring to riling Superboy up for that little fight they had.

With that said she headed for the tent only for Superboy to speak up. "... Is that offer you made still open?" He asked making the Saiyan blink. "The training I mean."

Janet quirked a brow. "What happened to it being a waste of your time?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I-..." Superboy looked down. "I want to get better… I need to get better."

He just wanted to be more like Superman that he was so angry at how easily Janet could take him. And not just her but Blockbuster and Mister Twister were capable of taking him down.

Janet smiled. "How about tomorrow if nothing else is going on?" She asked before grinning. "Under the condition that we spar once you learned enough."

This made it two students to train, maybe she could try the whole team-well Kaldur and Robin seemed to be pretty capable hand-to-hand fighters.

Looking surprised by the condition, Superboy gave a nod as it would be a sign of this training to work if he could eventually beat Janet in a spar.

With that said Janet walked into the tent while Superboy looked back at the fire.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man I am on fire with these updates, don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up but I hope you're enjoying how this story is going along with how this story centered around the team sharing their origin stories with each other, the six of them beginning to trust each other more.**_

 _ **Hope I didn't overdo it with Janet and Superboy getting into a spat in the beginning of the chapter, I figured it would be one of the changes like Superboy taking to training earlier than Canon because I found it odd that they never did have a lesson with Canary until the Amazo episode so that will be a bit of a subtle change when I get to that part.**_

 _ **Also the friendship forming between M'gann and Janet is fun to type because of their different personalities along with M'gann attempting to help Janet actually get out there more instead of spending her time training all the time-it might work for Goku and Vegeta but she isn't them. Hope you enjoyed the homage to Teen Titans with them being in Jump City-actually thinking about having Janet be based there later on given how it doesn't have the Titans in this world.**_

 _ **Alright let's get the reviews.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Once more thank you, I can't believe I screwed that up-I had the right chapter at first but then made an edit but accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. Can't believe I did that.**_

 _ **Coronadomontes: Thank you.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: I know what you mean, that triggered me as well-it was understandable on why Superboy was angry in the beginning but it got out of hand real quick.**_

 _ **Jero-Seph: Well his plan will be revealed as the story goes on. As for the FW's blood, well it will come back to bite the team in the butt later.**_

 _ **Nomadic Chaos: In order 1) It's more of a mental block-like how Superman formed one unintentionally when he first discovered he was an alien-Vegeta himself in the flashback said that Janet was the one holding herself back-unintentionally at least but she will eventually achieve Super Saiyan-possibly Super Saiyan 2 in the second season if I make it that far. 2) Eventually yes, I want to make that happen, the thing is which villain do I have it happen to? That's the hard part because I don't want to kill off someone that might end up being big in the upcoming third season of YJ. 3) Yes, yes you will.**_

 _ **Guest10: So true, but we'll see if he wins.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thank you it was fun to type and I will continue to add more to this story eventually changing a lot more per episode.**_

 _ **JimmyHall24: Well I did say she was the 'weakest' Saiyan in the first chapter and it's only the beginning of the story. But more than that I'm trying to even the power difference between Dragon Ball and DC to make this story much more interesting. The hard part is keeping the power difference even at some points but also making sure I try not to ruin it.**_

 _ **SSGSS Drakus: Haha I might give your story a read if I have the time.**_

 _ **Poll Time.**_

 _ **In first place with 17 Votes is Superboy.**_

 _ **Second Place with 16 Votes is No one.**_

 _ **Coming in Third Place with 14 Votes is Robin along with Aqualad behind him with 9 Votes.**_

 _ **Tied for last place is Speedy and Kid Flash with 6 Votes.**_

 _ **Now the voting will end next chapter where I will call out the results so if you haven't voted yet be sure to do so. And for those of you who have remember to respect the choice of the winner even if you don't agree with it, that's all I ask.**_


	9. Drop Zone

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Chapter 09: Drop Zone**_

 _ **Themysciran Embassy, New York**_

 _ **Wednesday July 21st 2010, 19:24 EDT**_

"Ergh!" Janet gritted her teeth as she blocked a punch from Diana in a training room that the Amazon had inside of the Embassy.

"You're getting much better," Diana said with a smile as they began to parry each other. "However I grow curious about your Kaioken."

Ever since she used it on Blockbuster and Mister Twister, Janet felt more open about what it was to her teammates and to Diana, especially after the other night when they all went camping.

"How curious?" Janet asked after the next parry using the force of it to jump back, sliding on the ground.

They were limiting themselves to no Ki and no flying, just using technique and brute strength with reflexes to see who would come out on top. And the result was Janet being pushed as Diana had much more experience than her given how long she's been around but she was holding her own as the strength of Saiyans were pretty tough even without Ki.

Then again there was the possibility that Diana was just humoring her.

"I want you to activate it, you said it enhances your speed and strength?" Diana asked with Janet giving a nod. "I wish to see how it works."

"Even if it's using Ki in this spar?" Janet asked with a quirked brow.

Diana gave a nod. "I think we can make the exception."

Janet smirked and got ready. ' _I'll just start off slow._ '

"Kaioken!" Janet shouted going on the lowest level for now, her Ki exploding from her body, turning red.

With that said she lunged at Diana, twice as fast and gave an uppercut with Diana blocking it.

It seemed that along with her using Kaioken the Amazon was also going to start not holding back as much, but the question is which one of them will go full strength first?

Janet disappeared and began to use her speed to make after-images that were all around Diana before appearing in front of her, kicking the Amazon's feet out but Diana corrected that by placing a hand on the ground and spun, throwing her foot out, catching Janet in the chest knocking her into the air.

"Alright Kaioken X5!" Janet went up a notch and became more of a blur with Diana now flying as their spar was beginning to get a bit more dangerous, their blows now echoing inside of the Embassy.

"How high can you do this?" Diana asked curiously seeing that she can add more by focusing along with her muscles showing more.

"Currently up to 15, any higher and I risk being injured." Janet said leaving out the 'dying' part. "When I first got here the highest I could get to was 10."

Diana gave a nod showing that she understood that Janet could raise her abilities even higher if she wanted to, but so could she as she had the blessing of Olympus tied with her Amazon training.

This went on for awhile before a loud buzzing made them stop the two not even panting.

"A visitor?" Diana asked in confusion with Janet powering down.

"I would've thought you get a lot." Janet commented now getting how popular each member of the League was with the general public.

"Not since Steve-," Diana went quiet at thinking of the man who washed up on Themyscira and became the sole reason she left, long before he passed on due to age. "Still it's best to see who it is."

Janet tilted her head curiously as she followed Diana.

"Hey do you know if the rodent is done with my scouter?" Janet asked curiously.

"Batman is still working on it." Diana said already knowing that Janet wasn't going to stop calling him that much to her exasperation and the man's annoyance. "You have to understand he hasn't seen anything like it so he has to study it before putting it back together to ensure it works right."

Janet gave a nod, understanding that as she remembered Trunks telling her that Bulma took apart the Scouter belonging to Raditz before understanding it.

"But I fail to see why you would need it considering can now speak English without it." Diana said looking at the Saiyan.

"Yeah but it was the first thing Trunks gave me-he was my partner back home and like a brother to me so it's special." Janet said with a smile showing some sentimentality.

Diana gave a nod, understanding that.

"So did the League ever find out why Guardian has the same Ki as Speedy?" Janet asked with Diana frowning.

"We're currently looking into that, we just haven't had the time with everything." She said.

So they decided to contact Ted Kord a man who was suggested to join the League under the name Blue Beetle as the man was quite the scientist. The conversation stopped however when they made it to the training room and Diana's eyes widened in surprise.

Standing in the room was a man that looked to be in his mid-fifties with graying blonde hair wearing a brown suit and a red tie.

"Alan?" Diana asked with Alan Scott, Earth's first Green Lantern giving a smile.

"Diana, it's been awhile." Alan said holding out his hand.

"You… Haven't aged a day." Diana said unsure of what to say as it's been many years since she has seen the man before she accepted the hand shake.

Alan just chuckled. "I should be saying that to you, unlike you I have grey in my hair," He said before looking at Janet. "Oh did you take on a protege like Jay did before he retired?"

"No Janet is a friend, she and I were just sparring." Diana said before regaining her composure. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine, I want to apologize for dropping off the grid," Alan said as he disappeared from the public view after the Justice Society disbanded. "I should've visited when you came back from the island."

Janet just looked between them unsure of who this was before it clicked as she looked closer. "Wait aren't you the original Green Lantern?" She asked seeing the resemblance.

It helped that the man wore a tiny mask in his crime fighting days.

"Haven't used that name in ages," Alan said with a chuckle. "Not really wearing the ring anyhow, it's in my pocket."

He then paused and looked at Janet.

"You're that Saiyan girl who was on the news aren't you?" He asked as he kept up with the world through his Television.

Janet gave a nod, resigned to being called that.

"You certainly made an impression, good job taking down Grundy as well, I used to deal with him a lot back in my day." Alan said looking to be lost in memories before he shook his head.

"He wasn't that tough." Janet said with a shrug, her indifference making Alan snort who begged to differ.

"Good lord she's a mini you Diana." Alan said with Diana giving him a look in good humor.

Janet just shrugged deciding to take that as a compliment.

"So why are you here?" Diana asked curiously.

As happy as she was to see one of her oldest friends, she knew that Alan kept to himself for a pretty good reason.

"Jay and Kent are putting together a reunion for the Justice Society, it was Kent who found me," Alan said with good humor. "I swear magic isn't fair sometimes."

"A reunion?" Diana asked in surprise. "Is this a public event or a private one."

"Just a private one, as far as the world is concerned the original Green Lantern is dead along with Sandman, Atom and Doctor Mid-Nite." Alan said with a chuckle. "Ted, Rex and Tornado will be there though."

"I look forward to it." Diana said a fond smile on her face, that disappeared at the mention of the deceased members of the All-Star Squadron that aren't around anymore.

But she will be happy to see the others.

Janet however was curious about something. "So how are you still young looking?" She asked with Diana giving her a look. "What?"

She really wanted to know because Diana showed her some pictures and she saw current ones of Wildcat, Hourman, Fate and the original Flash to see that they were elders at this point, with an exception of Flash and Wildcat looking to be in their early sixties due to their abilities.

Alan didn't look too put off as he chuckled thinking it was okay since Diana trusted the kid. "Turns out my old lantern that I used to recharge my ring was damaged and the energy leaked out all around me even when I'm not using the ring."

On that revelation, Diana grew worried. "Did you get that looked at."

"It's fine, all it did was slow my aging down." Alan said as Kent himself checked on it when he found Alan. "If anything, some of the others will probably be giving me the stink eye when I show up."

Seeing Diana and Alan conversing, Janet politely excused herself so she could leave the two to it as she didn't want to intrude any longer on this reunion between friends.

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **Thursday July 22nd 2010, 17:01 EDT**_

Janet blocked yet another punch from Superboy. "Still to hard." She said with a frown.

Right now she was trying to get him to learn to control his strength as she saw him break something by accident earlier that day. Sure it was no problem for her when they spar but knew that he needed to control it to avoid it being a problem in the field.

Plus by using too much strength, Superboy would tire himself out easily in a fight which would take the fun out of it.

Turning her attention from Superboy while blocking yet another punch that felt too hard, she saw M'gann practicing a Kata that the Saiyan showed her, it was one she learned from Krillin-part of the training the former Monk received at the Orin Temple.

It was a good starting point for the Martian with her strength and ability to fly.

"Rgh!" Superboy let out another punch, this one turned out to be stronger than usual as Janet caught it, the force created a small shock wave.

"Are you even trying?" Janet asked in disbelief because that was way too much strength compared to the last few attempts.

It actually hurt her hand a little if she was to be honest.

That questioned received a glare from the Kryptonian. "This is doing nothing but making me angry." He said with Janet giving a nod.

"Yeah it can be frustrating, trust me I've been there before," Janet said with a smile. "Trunks had to teach me from the ground up when I first arrived in Toki Toki City so I wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone."

"I'd love to see this Toki Toki City." M'gann said with some excitement, pausing from her Kata's. "You've mentioned it a lot but I'd love to experience it first hand."

Janet went to reply only to feel Wally heading for them a second before a gust of wind erupted. "Guys I have big news." He said excitement in his tone, he was literally vibrating in the spot.

"You learned to go through walls?" Janet asked curiously remembering that little tidbit that Robin shared.

"Ye-wait no," Wally looked down at thinking that before getting back into a good mood. "Better we have a mission!"

"Finally." Superboy said with a grin feeling cooped up since the incident with Mister Twister.

"Hell yes." Janet looked excited wondering just what type of fight she would get in while M'gann looked just as happy because she wanted to really prove herself to the team after that mishap with Twister.

"What do you think they'll have us do?" M'gann asked as they walked out.

"Don't know, I'm just excited that we finally have this, took them long enough." Wally said looking ready to run off and change, but he kept his pace with the others. "What do you think Supey?"

"I think it's about time they decide to take us seriously."

Janet let out a laugh. "With all the effort they put in this place along with how all of us are, they always were going to take us serious."

Eventually they made it to see Kaldur, Robin, Batman and Red Tornado waiting, with Batman not wasting anytime bringing the giant holographic computer online showing the World Atlas. "Isle Santa Prisca, this island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neo-steroid. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom," Batman explained the drug itself appearing on the screen before changing to show a factory. "Infrared heat signatures indicates that the factory is still running at full capacity, but the shipments have been inexplicably cut off, that's where this team comes in."

Batman then paused and looked at the team with narrowed eyes.

"This is a recon and covert mission only. If the League needs to get involved it will," He warned them before the map changed again showing two places lighting up. "The entry plan we devised calls for two drop points here and here."

"So who's in charge?" Robin asked a little too quickly while Janet scowled at the thought of the League taking over on this.

If there was going to be any fighting it was theirs dammit.

Batman and Red Tornado exchanged glances before the Dark Knight looked at his Protege. "Work that out amongst yourselves." He said making Robin smirk. "Also we made these for Kid Flash, Aqualad and Saiyan."

Janet blinked as she was handed a silver metallic suitcase along with the other two.

"Stealth-Tech Suits." Batman explained with Wally looking very eager at the idea of a new suit. "Made specifically to enhance your abilities at remaining hidden during covert operations and more durable than what you currently wear just tap your respective emblem and they'll change."

Feeling curious, Janet began to open the suitcase while the others went to move on towards the Bioship-however if it was spandex or something with its underwear on the outside she was burning it. There was no way she was going to wear anything that reminds her of Saiyaman-.

Janet's eyes widened when she saw red pants with a blue belt, a blue shirt with a red CC jacket and a blue cape along with black boots. Even her now repaired scouter was in there.

It was a Veteran Time Patrol uniform varied in the color she usually wears-how the hell did the League make this?!

She looked up at Batman with a shocked expression but the man was already leaving the room.

"Is something the matter?" Red Tornado asked seeing her expression.

"I-... I don't know," Janet muttered before looking at Tornado. "Do you know how the League got this design?!"

Red Tornado was silent before speaking. "When Manhunter went through your mind to ensure the Genomorph known as Dubbilex didn't leave any unwanted protocols in your mind the image of this suit came up, you were most likely thinking of home, is that correct?"

Janet blinked remembering that.

She was bored when J'onn was doing that and she did think of home a little bit.

"Manhunter figured you would like a reminder of your home and suggested this uniform with slight modifications." Tornado finished explaining the modifications being both stealth mode and her usual colors.

"I… I see." Janet muttered closing the case up as she walked towards the bioship.

* * *

Janet grumbled as she stopped by her room in Mt. Justice to drop her Gi off as she was adjusting the uniform she was given. It felt weird to wear it but at least it was a little comfortable. The cape actually reminded her of Piccolo's a bit.

Still she needed to get to the Hangar.

On getting there she saw that Kid Flash and Aqualad already had theirs on-it looked the same as their usual uniforms but Janet could see the minor differences such as how Kid Flash's looked like it had some armor plating on it as opposed to before while Aqualad's looked a little sleeker.

They all looked so excited for their first mission-it was really reminding Janet of her first official Time Patrol mission where she had to fight some Saibamen. It was a Parallel Quest as some would call it where the changes in time made a parallel world where if left unchecked it would create a major paradox but if dealt with it merges back with the real world with no repercussion at all.

Superboy was the first to see her due to his enhanced hearing and he turned only to quirk a brow at her uniform. "I thought you hated the idea of wearing capes and tights." He said as he was of the same mindset.

His sentence made the others look at her while Janet rolled her eyes. "This is a Time Patrol uniform so I can make an exception." She drawled out.

Kid Flash blinked. "The Time Patrol have uniforms?" He asked not expecting that. "I was under the impression that you just wore what you had."

"... Veteran Time Patrol members have a uniform." Janet corrected herself.

"As interesting as this is can we get going?" Robin asked eagerly as if he was giving an order, making Janet give him a weird look.

Kid Flash just chuckled and lightly pushed the back of his head as they got on the Bioship earning a disgruntled glare while Aqualad sighed.

Seeing that, Miss Martian, Superboy and Janet exchanged glances the three of them unsure of what that was about before getting on.

 _ **Caribbean Sea**_

 _ **July 22nd, 20:08 ECT**_

Janet was taping her foot impatiently as they were flying for quite awhile-although it's only been an hour due to the time difference but that didn't make her any less bored.

So she spent the time looking at the others as she didn't feel like amusing herself with her Ki at the moment.

They were all tense, most likely nerves from the first 'official' mission for this team while Miss Martian was the one flying the ship.

"Approaching Santa Prisca, now." Miss Martian spoke up, the front of the ship scanning the place where their mission would be.

' _Finally._ ' Janet thought with a smirk.

"Drop-Zone A in thirty." Miss Martian said that being the word as Aqualad stood up and pressed the A on his belt, his suit changing from red and blue to black and grey.

"Ready."

Miss Martian gave a nod. "Putting Bioship in Camouflage mode."

As that happened, the Bioship flew right above the water, a hole opening up to allow for Aqualad to dive into the water.

' _All this sneaking around, what's the point of it?_ ' Janet thought in annoyance.

It was a bit of an insult to do this, but she played along for now.

After a few seconds, the coms came to life. " _ **Heat and Motion Sensors are patched, they are now on a continuous loop,**_ " Aqualad reported as while the Bioship was of alien design it still gave out a heat signature-especially since it was technically alive. " _ **Move in.**_ "

"Drop Zone B." Miss Martian said after a minute of flying above the Isle.

As they stood up, harnesses appeared for the others with the exception of Janet and Miss Martian considering they could fly. Robin and Kid Flash attached theirs, the latter pressing his emblem now wearing dark body armor.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asked with a grin at the girls.

Janet scoffed a bit as Miss Martian humored him with a grin. "Very impressive." She said as she changed her uniform to wearing a black shirt and the blue skirt became black pants.

The Saiyan however just calmly pressed the TP emblem that was hidden on the inside of her jacket and her uniform changed colors. The Jacket was now pitch black along with the cape and pants while the shirt, gloves and boots were grey.

"That works, hey Supey not too late to put on the new Stealth Tech."

Superboy just crossed his arms. "No Capes, no Tights," He said firmly. "No offense."

"Why would he need stealth tech? Isn't he already wearing dark colors?" Janet asked in confusion while Miss Martian opened the ship up to have them go out, the Saiyan about to fly out with the others before noticing something. "Not wearing a harness?"

"Don't need it." Superboy said jumping, his landing however was pretty noisy and he ended up making a crater. "See?"

"How is it a stealth mission if you cause a seismic event?" Robin asked in annoyance. "It doesn't help us."

"I think it makes it more fun." Janet said with a smirk while Miss Martian got ready.

"Aqualad, Drop B is a go."

" _ **Head to the Factory, I'll track your GPS and head to your rendezvous ASAP.**_ " Aqualad answered.

"Roger that." Robin said using his computer to bring up the factory schematics. "Let's move team."

' _Who put Ka in charge?_ ' Janet found it a bit humorous at how obvious Robin was being right now as they moved through the forest.

So the Bird Boy wanted to be leader-?

Janet paused at hearing sticks breaking nearby.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy asked hearing the exact same thing.

"Un no-wait is this a Super Hearing thing?" Kid Flash asked looking at Superboy while Janet landed on the ground.

"I heard it too," She said touching her Scouter as the half visor appeared. "There are multiple heat signatures all around us, but they're moving in a pattern away from us, two of them will be meeting up soon."

While she could sense Ki, she had to actively focus to do so, or be close enough, it's a lot easier with the Scouter.

"Okay Rob now what?" Kid Flash asked only to see that he was gone. "Man I hate it when he does that."

"Hang on." Janet muttered easily finding his Ki and using Instant Transmission to appear next to him, grab him and take him back to the others.

"Hey put me down." Robin said annoyed at being pulled out like that.

"You can find him?" Kid Flash asked not expecting that.

"I know his Ki signature so it was easy." Janet answered with Robin glaring not finding that fair at all.

"Why aren't any of you following my lead?" Robin asked finally wrenching himself free of Janet's grasp. "Vanish into the jungle."

"That's what you were doing? Way to be a team player Rob, we're not mind readers." Kid Flash whispered at him before thinking. "Well I'm not."

"You said I could only read the bad guy's minds." Miss Martian said with obvious confusion.

"Point is how were we supposed to know if you didn't tell us?" Janet asked looking at him while Robin looked away before they heard gunfire.

"Well no need for Super Hearing now." Kid Flash quipped.

"Obviously not friendly that means that there's a turf war going on," Robin theorized. "That could be why the shipments of Venom stopped."

"So does that mean the mission is complete?" Kid Flash asked before Aqualad's voice came over the coms.

" _ **Negative, we still don't know why they stopped.**_ "

"Yeah or who this other group is, one of them is obviously Bane but the other is unknown." Robin said wanting to find the answer as the gunfire stopped with Janet using her Scouter to look ahead-Superboy doing the same with his infrared vision.

"Well we might get some answers as one of the patrols are dead." Janet said seeing the other group leaving.

Robin gave a nod as they all moved making it to the field to see a few dead bodies wearing red cloaks.

Miss Martian looked sick at seeing this while Robin spoke. "I recognize these guys, they belong to the Cult of Kobra." He said with a frown.

"I'm certain that Batman would have told us if he knew this island was run by dangerous extremists." Aqualad spoke up, coming out of the jungle finally reaching their position.

"Still we now know who else is here and why the supply is cut, Kobra wants Super-Venom, how about we call Bats and be back in time for-." Kid Flash began before Robin cut him off.

"These Cultists aren't on Venom, Kobra is holding it for some reason and I need to find out why."

" _You_ need to find out why?" Kid Flash asked with a quirked brow.

Robin frowned. "This team needs a leader." He said confidently with Kid Flash shaking his head.

"And it's you? You're a thirteen year old kid who ducked out without a word."

"Haha and you're a mature fifteen? I remember you nearly blowing our cover at Cadmus."

As they argued, Miss Martian looked at Superboy. "Don't you want to lead?"

Superboy just shook his head. "You?"

"After the Mister Twister fiasco?" Miss Martian didn't like the idea before turning to Janet. "What about you?"

"Don't care." Janet said wanting this argument to be over with and she knew she wouldn't be a good leader.

"Okay?" Miss Martian looked a little off at that.

"You don't even have any Superpowers." Kid Flash pointed out with Robin now looking very insulted.

"Neither does Batman."

"You're not Batman."

Finally having enough, Janet walked up and placed a hand on the back of their uniforms before lifting them in the air. "Either you two stop arguing or I slam your heads together." She said in annoyance.

… That might be a bit excessive but this was just giving her a headache. And while she might not be the person to do something like that they don't know that.

Seeing that they quieted down, Janet let them go with Aqualad giving her a nod of appreciation. "What we need to do is get inside the Factory."

"We could wear these robes and sneak in the front." Superboy suggested as these dead cultists weren't using them.

"Isn't that disrespectful?" Miss Martian asked with a queasy look.

"What are you complaining for? You can just mimic them." Janet pointed out as the Martian wouldn't be wearing them.

"Superboy's idea does have merit, I think it's best if he, Kid Flash and I wear the robes to sneak in." Aqualad said looking at the team. "Robin and Miss Martian are both capable of sneaking in due to their skills."

"What about me?" Janet asked seeing that she was left out.

"You can use your Instant Transmission to get to us once we're in." Robin suggested with her giving a nod as the whole sneaking thing was something she didn't want to do.

So she watched as they left before taking to the sky, knowing that her stealth tech suit would keep her hidden.

' _Now just wait for the signal._ ' Janet thought with her eyes closed as she floated in the sky. ' _But man why couldn't there be a fight?_ '

Opening her eyes, Janet checked the scouter and saw Robin and Miss Martian were off together by themselves in the upper part of the Factory while Aqualad, Kid Flash and Superboy were moving through the lower part with a few small ones going off by themselves.

' _... Well it'll only take a second._ ' Janet used Instant Transmission to appear above the lone patrol to see a giant of a man in a luchador mask, a hose filled with red liquid attached to the back of his head as he was moving a rock hiding a small mine shaft.

So with a grin, Janet shot down there and took down the men around the luchador guy in a fraction of a second right as he turned.

"Wow I have to say this is pathetically easy." Janet said with a smirk before noting his power levels were rising as he turned a dial on his gauntlet, his muscles being more visible as some cracks could be heard.

"You made a grave mistake Chica," The man said now two feet taller and ripped. "For Bane doesn't take kindly to intruders on his island."

With that he swung his fist only for Janet to stop it without breaking a sweat.

"W-What?"

"Only a power level of 238?" Janet asked with a quirked brow as the scouter scanned the device he was using.

It seemed that the rodent added a bit of a codex in this Scouter as it was showing a file on who this was.

Dorrance, also known as Bane a mercenary who uses the drug known as Venom to become superhuman. Not really a problem considering everything else she faced.

Bane went to use his other fist but Janet caught it and began to apply some pressure on his hands, the cracking sounds being a bit more apparent as Bane tried to free himself.

"What's the matter? I thought you didn't take kindly to others." Janet taunted before kicking up, sending the man into the Mine Shaft right before she reappeared behind him and yanked the hose out of his head, his power levels dropping at a quick rate.

The man didn't stay down despite that as he rolled to the side pulling his rifle out and began to fire at Janet who just stood there as the bullets bounced off before the rifle clicked showing it to be empty.

Cocking her head to the side, Janet just flicked him back outside where he hit a tree and fell unconscious.

"Well that killed a few moments." Janet muttered to herself before she turned her com link on. "This is Janet, are you in position-?"

She stopped at hearing static making her sigh.

"Great, now I-." Janet paused and looked down the mine shaft. "Why did this Bane try to go in here?"

Now feeling curious she flew down the shaft believing that the team could handle themselves until she can get to them.

Eventually she came across a metal door that she ripped completely off its hinges to show what looked to be a locker room that led to a massive warehouse of vats and pools of red liquid making her smirk. Looks like she found a secret passageway into the Factory.

Placing two fingers on her forehead, Janet focused and found Robin and Kid Flash's Ki as they were alone while the other three were surrounded showing the they ditched the disguises.

So she used instant transmission to appear right next to the two as Robin was hacking a computer while Kid Flash was eating a chocolate bar he got from who knows where… A chocolate bar he was now choking on from her sudden appearance.

Coughing as he manage to spit it out, he looked at her in surprise. "A little warning?" Kid Flash asked while Janet shrugged taking note of an unconscious Cultist near Robin.

"Coms are down, I did find a secret passageway through a mine shaft into the factory." Janet said catching Robin's attention.

"Wait really? How did you manage that?"

"Intervened when some weirdo named Bane tried to go in, he wasn't too tough." Janet said while Robin twitched knowing who Bane was.

"Was he on Venom?"

"Yes but it was way too easy." Janet said rubbing her nose. "So what did you two find?"

"Formulas, one of them is definitely Venom but the other is-?" Robin pulled it up with Kid Flash looking at the screen.

"The Blockbuster formula from Cadmus." The speedster took another bite of his chocolate bar. "Mixed correctly, Kobra's version is three times stronger than Venom."

"And permanent." Robin added solemnly. "They have someone already injected with it."

' _Which means more of a fight._ ' Janet thought with interest in her eyes as the picture of the person was shown.

"Oh that's just messed up," Kid Flash looked sick as the picture showed a ginger haired man so ripped that his skin was torn in certain places. "Think he feels that?"

"Baran Flinders, although the Cult is calling him Mammoth right now." Robin said getting the file before it showed a video of Mammoth taking Bane down very easy.

"Dibs." Janet said in a serious tone wanting to fight this thing.

Robin gave her a dry look. "This is a recon mission remember?"

"... And?" Janet asked not really caring.

"You know someday that cocky attitude is going to come back and bite you."

Kid Flash coughed. "Still how did Kobra get the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus?"

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier using the Cult to create a Blockbuster Super Venom Formula," Robin deduced returning to the problem at hand before finding a third formula. "Hold up they also have something else, but I don't recognize this formula."

"Same here-it looks like a blood sample," Kid Flash said with a frown. "We should make a copy about it."

Janet just looked to the side as this formula stuff was going over her head before she heard a noise. "There's a Helicopter landing outside."

"Looks like the mystery buyer is here." Kid Flash said as he took off with Robin behind him.

Janet went to move but stopped and turned around.

… She could've sworn she just sensed Demigra and yet… Nothing.

"Hey Janet!" Robin's voice caught her attention. "Hurry up."

"R-Right." Janet flew after them as Demigra walked out of the shadows with a smirk looking at the computer screen showing the three formulas.

"Oh I wonder how she'll like the surprise of whose blood that is." Demigra mused looking forward to what will happen.

* * *

Aqualad frowned as he stood there with Superboy while the others made it towards him. "What did we miss?" Kid Flash asked curiously. "And where's Miss Martian?"

"Aqualad sent her to see who the buyer is." Superboy answered considering Miss Martian was currently in telepathic contact with Aqualad. "How did it go on your end?"

"They have the Venom mixed with Blockbuster and an unknown blood sample." Robin said seeing the Cult members walking below. "We almost have enough information."

"Then we can head back and relax, celebrating a successful mission." Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Shouldn't we stop this deal from going down?" Janet asked with a frown as letting whoever this buyer is get away with this stuff sounded dangerous.

"We're covert, we're not supposed to be here." Robin reminded her.

"Uh is it covert if she already confronted Bane?" Kid Flash asked curiously making Robin sigh in annoyance.

Aqualad opened his eyes. "The Buyer is Sportsmaster." He said with a frown.

"... I have no idea who that is." Janet said tilting her head to the side.

"Did you even read the files that Batman placed in your room?" Robin asked incredulously as the man did that with Miss Martian and Superboy as well.

"Ka I barely go in that room unless I have to." Janet told him.

"Sportsmaster, member of the League of Shadows that is highly skilled in assassinations." Superboy recited from memory most likely due to the Genomorphs.

"Alright we know who the buyer is, what they're selling and why the shipments stopped along with who else is involved." Robin said as that meant they completed their mission. "We should head back."

"We're not going to stop them?" Miss Martian asked, landing next to them as she thought heroes stopped things like this.

Superboy began to feel a bit aggressive. "We can take them."

"The League specifically said Covert." Aqualad said sternly. "We have a plan and we stick to it. We'll need to head for the Bioship and contact the League."

Janet frowned before sensing a huge amount of Ki coming right towards them. "We have something incoming-." She was cut off when Mammoth slammed through the wall behind them, tackling her off the catwalk, the two of them slamming into the ground catching the attention of multiple cultists.

"... So much for covert." Robin grimaced jumping down there throwing shurikens to knock the guns out of the Cult's hands as they aimed at Janet with Kid Flash and Superboy running in there the speedster running around the bullets that the Boy Wonder missed while the Kryptonian ran through them with Miss Martian using her Telekinesis to bend the guns in their hands, rendering them useless.

Aqualad landed in front of Robin with his water shield, blocking the rest of the bullets, placing his bracer against the shield where an opening opened up allowing for him to fire water bullets at them hitting them in non-lethal areas.

Janet found herself struggling because this Mammoth guy was definitely stronger than she expected as he had her in a bear hug, her arms pinned to the side as he began to squeeze the life out of her.

Hearing her bones beginning to protest with a few pops, Janet reared her head back and slammed it into Mammoth's face where he stumbled backwards still holding her. So she rectify that by doing it two more times until he let go, letting her jump back, rolling her shoulders.

Giving a cocky smirk, Janet lunged at Mammoth and delivered a right hook to his face but it only made his head turn a fraction much to her shock. Quickly getting over it, she spun around to kick his chin but Mammoth grabbed her leg and slammed her into the ground.

"Ragh!" Superboy yelled out jumping and landing on Mammoth's back making him let go of Janet, giving her enough time to hold her hands out.

"Superboy move!" She shouted with the Kryptonian listening. "Evil Explosion!"

The blast sent Mammoth flying back but his roar a second later showed that he wasn't down.

' _Wait._ ' Janet frowned as she focused more on Mammoth's Ki.

Was that her power she could feel in him?

How the hell could he have her power?

"Are you okay?" Aqualad made it to her while Superboy lunged to tackle Mammoth.

"I'm pissed." Janet said about to fly off but Aqualad placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you." Aqualad warned her while Janet glared before relenting.

"There's something else, I think I know whose blood was used with the Venom and Blockbuster formula to make this Mammoth." Janet said with Aqualad giving her a curious look. "It's mine."

That made Aqualad wince. "This is troubling." He said now realizing they had to really make sure none of this got off the island before an explosion made them look up as Miss Martian was sent flying across the room. "Check on her."

"Got it," Janet said taking off before noticing that Robin wasn't in the room. "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Making it to Miss Martian, she placed a hand on her shoulder seeing that the Martian was dazed from the blast along with the fire the explosion created before she regained her focus.

"You alright?" Janet asked with Miss Martian giving a nod, the Saiyan turning to see Kid Flash tackle two Cultists that were behind Aqualad away before she got in front of Miss Martian as bullets were fired in their direction.

"Miss Martian, radios are jammed, link us up." Aqualad ordered with Miss Martian giving a nod, her eyes glowing green.

' _ **Everyone online?**_ '

' _ **Yeah.**_ ' Superboy sounded annoyed as he grunted taking a punch from Mammoth that sent him skidding back.

Kid Flash smirked. ' _ **You know it beautiful.**_ '

' _ **Again this feels weird.**_ ' Janet thought back.

' _ **We need to regroup.**_ '

' _ **Busy now.**_ ' Robin called back as he was currently engaged with Kobra's current bodyguard Shimmer.

Seeing that Miss Martian was back in the air, Janet jumped down and tackled Mammoth giving him a haymaker while Superboy uppercutted him.

' _ **Robin now.**_ ' Aqualad ordered using his Water Bearers to slam Cultists with a whip. ' _ **Strategic Retreat, Kid clear a path.**_ '

' _ **There's a secret passage into a mine shaft nearby, I'll show you the way.**_ ' Janet added before pausing. ' _ **Superboy unless you want to go blind I suggest you turn away because this is going to be worse than a flash bang.**_ '

Frowning, Superboy begrudgingly did that as Janet placed her hands on her head. "Solar Flare!"

A blinding light blinded Mammoth and the nearby Cultists making them cry out while Kid Flash ran through a group, knocking them down letting them follow as Janet gave directions to the Mine.

By the time any of them could see, the team was long gone.

* * *

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin muttered to himself as they were all in the jungle again, a gloved hand on a nearby tree where Bane was tied up, still unconscious.

"Did I miss the vote for a leader or something?" Janet asked curiously with Robin giving her a look but Aqualad intervened.

"You do have the most experience but perhaps that has left you the most unprepared," The Atlantean said gaining his attention. "Fighting alongside Batman your roles are… Defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. The leader for this team must be clear, to the point and not disappear and expect others to follow an unexplained plan."

"So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands?" Robin asked in frustration looking away as he said it.

Janet scoffed at that, crossing her arms. "No offense Ka, but with the way you've been acting I doubt anyone would follow you in a fight."

On hearing that Robin looked down thinking about his actions while Aqualad gave her a look showing that she might've gone too far, but the Boy Wonder gave a chuckle. "You're right, who am I kidding?" He asked putting a smile on his face. "Kaldur you should lead us, you're the only one who can."

Kid Flash looked a little offended. "Please I can run circles around-."

"Wally come on, you know he's the one," Robin said with the Speedster hesitating. "We all do."

"Hello Megan, it's so obvious." Miss Martian smiled while Superboy smirked.

"Could've told you."

"Now that we can agree on." Janet said happy that was out of the way.

With that everyone looked at Kid Flash, who sighed and placed his hands on his waist. "Okay." He conceded seeing their point.

"Then I accept the burden," Aqualad said with a breath before he gathered his thoughts. "Our main priority is to ensure this shipment doesn't make it off the island, especially as the blood sample mixed with it belongs to Saiyan."

"Wait I thought I destroyed the blood that Desmond drew." Robin said in surprise.

"Unless he sent some to his superiors before you all woke up." Superboy suggested with Robin giving a slight curse for not thinking about that. "But what's to stop Sportsmaster from leaving right now?"

"I sabotaged the Helicopter while I was out there." Robin answered proudly with Janet smirking and lightly elbowing him.

"Nice thinking Ka."

"Thanks, still Sportsmaster is the buyer/supplier but it still doesn't track," Robin said pulling his computer up as they moved through the jungle to get to a point in order to ambush the Cultists. "He doesn't have the juice to get the Blockbuster Formula, Janet's blood or the get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to mix them with Venom, that took some major nerdage." Kid Flash answered looking at his best friend.

"So what it's a society of criminals?" Janet asked curiously thinking that was the possibility because with so many enemies the League seemed to make it wasn't too out of the way to come to that conclusion.

"I believe the expression is tip of the iceberg, we'll need a plan to subdue all of them, Robin do you have any explosives to take down the helicopter?"

"I have plenty." Robin said proudly.

"Saiyan, you and Superboy will keep this Mammoth off of us during the fight."

If Mammoth just had the strength increase from the Blockbuster and Venom they would've tricked him into a trap but with Janet's Saiyan blood added to it giving him more of a power boost, the two of them would have to keep him busy while they ensure the shipments don't make it off the island.

Besides blowing it up is a last resort as they want to take Sportsmaster alive to learn more about his beneficiaries.

"We'll need a distraction though." Miss Martian said as Robin handed her the explosives leaving for her to place them on the helicopter in case they fail.

Janet just grinned. "I have an idea for one, plus it'll get Mammoth to focus on me." She said with Aqualad giving a nod, trusting her on that and knew they had to move now as Sportsmaster was heading for the Helicopter showing that the sabotage was fixed.

"Do it."

Feeling excited, Janet just used Instant Transmission to appear next to Sportsmaster taking the case making him tense as she did it again now standing between all of the Cultists.

"Hey there." She greeted with a grin, pulling something that Goku would have done if given the opportunity.

"Well they definitely wouldn't see that coming." Robin deadpanned as all of them pulled guns out on her giving Miss Martian the distraction she needed to turn invisible and head for the Helicopter.

Janet just smirked as Kid Flash ran through all of the Cultists, knocking the guns down while Mammoth ran at Janet, not seeing Superboy land on his back delivering a punch to the back of his head with her placing her hand on his face.

"Just so you know this will hurt," She said focusing her Ki while Superboy jumped off right as she fired a Ki blast, the attack knocking him into a wall where it collapsed on him.

A woman with short red hair went to attack Janet but a bola wrapped around her as Robin intercepted, landing on her shoulders before flipping over her, kicking her face to knock her out a water whip covering him as some Cultists went to get him.

Mammoth broke through the collapsed rubble and lunged at Janet who became an after-image leaving for Superboy to punch him in the solar plexus as he landed, the Saiyan kicking him right below the spin.

She went to deliver another Ki blast but a blast of red energy slammed into her making her fly back as Sportsmaster was using some sort of energy rifle that definitely wasn't from Earth. "If you know what's good for you, you'll give me back the case." Sportsmaster warned.

Janet just glared at him before smirking and holding up the container with one hand. "You mean this?" She asked in a mocking tone raising her other hand as it gathered energy.

"Don't you da-," Sportsmaster warning was cut off as Janet obliterated it with a Ki Blast. "You just signed your death warrant."

"And you shouldn't let yourself be distracted." Janet mocked as he turned only for a water whip to slam him into the Helicopter. "I could've handled him."

"I know." Aqualad said before focusing. ' _ **Miss Martian are the explosives set?**_ '

' _ **They are, but I don't really think we'll need them.**_ '

"Cool, souvenir." Kid Flash said taking a mask after punching a Cultist while Robin landed in front of Kobra who wore a red cloak over his pale body.

"I know you hate to get your hands dirty." Robin mocked making Kobra smirk.

"True, but even a God must stoop to conquer."

Robin ran to knee him in the face but Kobra caught that easily so the boy went to kick his feet out from underneath him but that failed leaving for him to try and kick his face but Kobra caught it and kicked him back.

"What's wrong boy, you look disconcerted." Kobra mocked with Robin gritting his teeth.

Behind Kobra, Janet appeared with a quirked brow. ' _ **You want me to knock him out or do you have it?**_ ' She asked with the telepathic link while the others began to surround Kobra, all of the Cultists along with Sportsmaster and Mammoth taken down.

Robin didn't get the chance to answer while Kobra looked at all of them, disdain on his face. "I am plagued by mosquitoes."

"Good, because this Mosquito is mighty concerted over your pain." Robin said as Kobra weighed his options and was about to make a tactical retreat only to feel a rush going through him.

"Can we just knock him out-?" Superboy began only for dark energy to surround Kobra making them tense as the man looked at them with red eyes.

"Oh come on." Kid Flash muttered having some flashbacks to how dangerous Blockbuster was like this while Miss Martian looked confused with Janet trying to locate Demigra only to see he wasn't visible.

"Power, yes this is the power of a God." Kobra muttered looking at them before becoming a blur rushing at Robin before Janet quickly got in the way crossing her arms in an 'X' fashion taking the hit that sent her clear across the field right into the factory.

' _ **Robin smoke.**_ ' Aqualad ordered using his water bearer to blast Kobra with a spray of water. ' _ **Kid use your speed to try and suck the oxygen out of him. Miss Martian shut his mind down.**_ '

He wasn't taking any chances with how dangerous Kobra would be like this as the team executed that plan.

As Kid Flash began to run around him, Aqualad stopped spraying the Cultist while Miss Martian got ready only to tense. ' _ **His mind is protected I can't shut him down.**_ ' She warned before Kid Flash cried out in pain as Kobra actually got in front of him and grabbed him by the leg and twisted it with a crack.

Seeing Kid Flash having a broken leg, Superboy dove in with a yell, enraged at seeing that, knocking Kobra back a few feet making him let go of Kid Flash as he grabbed his leg with Robin running to check on him, keeping to the shadows.

An explosion happened as Janet shot out of the factory tackling Kobra away from the others, delivering a Gallick Gun that sent him flying across the jungle.

"Kid are you alright?" Aqualad asked rushing over to him.

"I will be in an hour or so," Kid Flash answered grimacing. "I won't be able to do much good in this fight."

He truly didn't think that Kobra would be able to catch him.

"Superboy, you're with me to back Saiyan up," Aqualad ordered the Kryptonian giving a nod. "Robin you and Miss Martian take Kid back to the Bioship and contact the League."

Miss Martian gave a nod while Robin hesitated not wanting to leave them to fight this but he heard another explosion coming from where Janet was most likely fighting Kobra and gave a nod.

What could he do in this type of situation?

… He hated feeling useless.

Kid Flash grimaced when Miss Martian used her Telekinesis to carry him while Robin ran after them but he looked at Aqualad. "Good luck." He said meaning that part with the Atlantean giving a nod.

* * *

Kobra caught Janet's fist and blast her back with dark energy sending her right through a tree. "Do you really think you can beat a God?" He asked mockingly his 'God Complex' heightened by his new power.

"Just shut up, I already deal with one asshole who spouts the same nonsense, it gets old after awhile." Janet said flying at him, unleashing a barrage of Ki blasts happy that they weren't anywhere near civilization as she didn't have to hold back on this before she focused throwing her palm up at a ninety degree angle. "Big Bang Attack!"

Kobra barely had time to dodge as a huge explosion erupted, obliterating the part of the Jungle they were in leaving a mushroom cloud as Janet panted, that one attack taking a bit of Ki as she overpowered it.

That should do-.

"Hm, quite a bit of power for a child." Kobra's voice spoke up behind her as Janet spun around only to be kicked in the gut and sent flying to the smoldering ground making a deeper crater right before he flew in and slammed a foot in her chest making her cough in pain.

' _Okay Demigra might've added more power than usual here._ ' Janet thought.

Either that or she was losing her touch.

Firing a Ki blast, she did a flip and decided she needed a boost. "KaioKen."

That made Kobra quirk a brow before Janet disappeared and the next thing he knew he was flying across the giant crater before Janet outsped him towards where he was flying and kicked him into the air.

She was about to fly up there when a water whip slammed into him sending him back down where Superboy jumped and grabbed him, aiming to piledrive him into the ground but Kobra easily broke free and blasted Superboy back, destroying the emblem on his shirt.

"Futile effort." Kobra said in a mocking tone.

Oh Janet really wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

Still unlike Killer Croc or Blockbuster, Kobra was intelligent enough to use his newfound abilities like flying and energy blasts which made things more difficult for them.

"You have a plan?" Superboy asked Aqualad who tensed, ready to move.

"At this very moment I do not, Saiyan you know Demigra better than us, what do you think his intentions are?"

"Honestly he might just be bored." Janet answered back but deep down she had a feeling there had to be an intention behind this.

After all why would he-?

Her eyes widened thinking about the Factory where no doubt there was more vials of the newly enhanced Strength Formula that the Cult of Kobra created. "Crap we need to destroy the Factory now."

Aqualad for his credit didn't take long to discover what she meant and cursed. ' _ **Miss Martian. Robin. Are you both capable of destroying the Factory?**_ '

' _ **I can get the explosives we planted on the Helicopter.**_ ' Miss Martian answered.

' _ **While you do that I'll see if we can get everyone out of it.**_ ' Robin suggested before there was a pause. ' _ **KF you need to stay down.**_ '

' _ **You need to clear the factory, that's something I can do in my sleep-urk.**_ ' Kid Flash groaned out in the mental link. ' _ **Damnit.**_ '

' _ **We'll get it done, Wally just get some rest.**_ ' Miss Martian said concern in her tone.

"Incoming!" Superboy shouted bringing Janet and Aqualad back to the present as Kobra shot at them.

Janet intercepted and kicked him upwards before flying after him, grabbing him by the arm and repeatedly punched his face.

' _Have to finish this quick._ ' She thought as while she enjoys a good fight, she didn't want Demigra to succeed in what he was doing.

"Kaioken X15." Janet roared going at her max limit for this as she reared a fist back and threw a punch, sending him flying right at the other two where Superboy threw his own punch right as Kobra was about to land the combined attack doing enough damage to dispel the dark magic.

As Kobra groaned and tried to get up, Aqualad simply placed a hand on his back and electrocuted him.

Seeing that it was taken care of, Janet used Instant Transmission to appear in the factory as Robin was getting the last few people out. "Kobra taken down?" Robin asked with Janet giving a nod.

"Is everyone out of here?"

"They are, we found all of the Saiyan Kobra Venom and Miss M got the explosives on it, we're about ready to blow it up." Robin answered with a grin. "You know it's a good thing Kaldur is the leader."

"Oh?" Janet asked not sure what he was getting at.

"Yup, automatically making him the one to explain this whole mess to Batman."

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **Friday July 23rd 2010, 13:06 EDT**_

"A simple recon mission," Batman said not looking very happy as they were all in the mission room early the next next day in their civvies. "Observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation of your many mistakes."

Janet looked about ready to fire a Ki Blast at the man because he has done nothing but berate what they did since Aqualad reported everything that happened. Okay sure they could've done things better but she'd like to see him try with all of the crap that happened.

"Until then, good job."

It's not like they just caught some very dangerous criminals-wait did he just say good job?

Surprise flickered on all of their faces while Batman's remained impassive.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy," Batman revealed to them. "How you adjust to the unforeseen circumstances determines success and how you choose who leads determines character. Dismissed."

As they all left, Batman turned on the holographic computer and frowned as it showed the formula that Robin took from the Cult of Kobra along with the new blood sample he took from this Mammoth to try and see if they could revert his change.

It was as Robin said, permanent, but there was a slight change.

The Saiyan blood was no longer in Mammoth, did it get burned out by the rest of the formula or was it because there wasn't enough in it that it was diluted over time?

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **Unknown Time**_

Demigra chuckled as he held a vial of one of the formulas created by his new associates, taking one for himself while letting his new associates the Light have the other.

They can play whatever little games they have with their enemies all they want. Don't get him wrong they do make good attempts but they are nothing compared to the threats of his world.

This Light was thinking way to small and short term with their goals.

But him? Oh he has plans for this Earth, plans that involve him shaping it in his image.

… As soon as he can time travel in this world that is.

Just thinking that made hatred appear on his face.

He could still remember first appearing in this world heavily injured but intrigued, he attempted to use his time traveling ability only for a being to actually stop him.

The Lord of Order known as Kismet, stripped him of his ability to travel through time when he attempted to do so, effectively stranding him in this time period.

"Soon everything will be as it should be," Demigra vowed tightening his grip on his staff. "I will find Kismet and make her suffer for what she did and become the God of this world."

The only real threat however was that damn monkey, but he wasn't going to kill her. No he had a better idea for her. A God has to have a servant after all and then he could carry out the next part of his plan. Returning to their original world with his full power and use her once her mind and spirit have been twisted to suit his desires he will use her to fight the Time Patrol just to see their horrified realization that their 'ally' who helped them through so much has turned on them.

Demigra began to chuckle darkly just imagining it.

Oh this is going to be fun.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **Man this one took a bit to type, hopefully you all liked the changes made to the first mission the team officially has in Santa Prisca-the changes being the capture of Mammoth, Kobra, Sportsmaster and Bane because honestly I don't really see how they could get away due to Janet being able to sense their Ki and use Instant Transmission, plus we get to see a bit more about Demigra's real intentions as well as the answer to why he can't time travel on this Earth.**_

 _ **Because honestly I doubt the Lords of Order in the DC would let Demigra do as he pleases that easily. Along with the fact he was weakened when he tried they didn't see him as important to take down permanently-which was their mistake.**_

 _ **Now the next chapter might either be the episode with Amazo or a filler between this one and that one-although that does beg the question of if Amazo can copy Janet's abilities or not given how the Androids in DBZ could use Ki.**_

 _ **Then we have Alan Scott making an appearance in the beginning of this story-he was the Green Lantern I grew up reading about due to my Dad having some old comics and I liked his and Jay Garrick's character-that's not to say I don't like the current Flash and Green Lantern because all of them are awesome but the originals set the standards.**_

 _ **Finally I hope you liked the TP uniform that Janet got-it's something you get in the game once you beat Demigra with a lot of boosts to certain stats and its color depends on the one you use for your Gi when you create your character in the game. I wanted to add it to the story for some time and figured why not have it be the Stealth Suit?**_

 _ **Okay let's get the reviews out of the way.**_

 _ **Shin-Dan Kuroto: Thank you for voting.**_

 _ **Velzon: I was actually planning on saving the whole Android talk when they get to Amazo because that episode Superboy had issues due to Superman and with them taking on a robot she would've mentioned them. Yeah you're right 16 sacrificed himself but both 17 and 18 have families.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Haha thank you it's just deciding what to change and how to make it work that's a problem at times, especially when you realize a few things, but it's also a lot of fun if it can be pulled off. And don't worry Demigra is here with his own plan and motives outside of the Light-in fact he's using them to get what he wants as well. Yeah I get that fact with the missions that's why I'm thinking about having the next chapter be an original one but I need to think of what I want to happen in between episodes for Janet.**_

 _ **SSGSS Drakus: Alright, I'll be sure to give it a read-haven't been able to do that or read much of many stories in fact.**_

 _ **Guest11: Thank you but the vote has been decided.**_

 _ **ZFighter18: That's a good point and thank you for voting**_

 _ **Anime Hottie Lover. 18: Yup, one of my favorite scenes in the comic because it shows them acting like normal people relaxing instead of being heroes 24/7.**_

 _ **Duskrider: Thank you.**_

 _ **Nomadic-Chaos: Thank you and I hope you enjoy what's to come. 1) Yes and possibly. 2) If I do it would probably be Trunks but that's a big if because I just want to keep it as Janet and Demigra being the out of world inhabitants for this one. 3) Most likely Robin because of morals of how to deal with some villains, especially since Robin was trained by Batman with his whole no killing rule, along with the fact that Janet doesn't think so highly of his mentor. 4) I will.**_

 _ **ActionTReaction: Thank you but I said in the beginning that it would be impossible for the others to use Ki-which is why Parasite couldn't use it-due to Janet being from another Universe. Case in point like how in the Crisis on Two Earths animated movie the Alternate Luthor's organs were on the wrong side of the body showing he was from another Earth-so in this one they can't use Ki because of a different in organs like how the Earthlings were in DBZ.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: … That is a terrifying thought now that I think about it. Haha yeah Cassie would no doubt compare herself to Janet in terms of training and seek to surpass her at times when she does become Wonder Girl.**_

 _ **Mike21: Haha I actually forgot about that little tidbit-I'm using DBZ knowledge from memory at times and recently went over a few things, damn there went the idea of changing Janet's look a bit during the time skip-then again I could go with the fact that she had her hair shortened before being pulled out of time.**_

 _ **Saiyan Fan: Huh thank you for the information, all of that really helps-and shows that I need to rewatch the series because I forgot a lot of information.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Thank you, typing the interactions was fun, especially when it involved Janet doing something besides training and fighting-giving her a little more perspective.**_

 _ **SaulParotto: Thank you, hopefully I can keep it up.**_

 _ **Guest12: Good point.**_

 _ **Guest13: Yeah but he did survive both Cell and Buu without dying and being wished back which is a feat that none of the Z-Warriors can claim.**_

 _ **A guy: To avoid making things too easy for her and to have something for people to look forward to.**_

 _ **Coronadomontes: Thank you.**_

 _ **Z2010Deadmeat: Thank you, it's great to hear that this story is well received and I'm glad I got it down that she acts like an actual Saiyan with everything that happens. I'm actually surprised that I haven't found a story about the FW where someone uses the amnesia and pulled out of time idea. Haha thanks it makes more sense that she doesn't speak English, Japanese or any Earth Language really, I figured the Scouter would work until the Cadmus incident where she would learn English via Telepathy there. It would've been boring if I didn't exert caution with the power scaling, sure DBZ characters are insanely powerful but I like making things even in terms of a crossover. Towa and Mira will be antagonists during the second season, right now it's just Demigra because there's so much more to him than what was shown in Xenoverse. Yeah Demigra does have a bit of a creepy interest in Janet because she went from being as weak as 'Raditz' to being able to put a fight against him, plus it does fit his character. Yeah, I never got the whole show romantic interest right off the bat for some stories-of course it's possible as some people are like that-case in point Wally- I can't see it being serious.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Yeah it was just his character to do so given how he loves to find stuff out-the trait that has kept him alive over the years. I think he would be shocked that something like the Dragon Balls exist in her world. Batman doesn't seem to be the type of person to jump to conclusions without assessing information unless he's on either a time limit or it becomes extremely personal to him. And given the fact that he had a few months to figure it out, he was being quite thorough in figuring out Janet's weakness while noting that she wouldn't invade it wouldn't exactly stop another Saiyan if one does show up. I have plans for Nelson that will show eventually and the other Lords of Order will be involved as well. Etrigan meeting Demigra now there's an interesting idea and I love Constantine's character he would be interesting to put in. Yeah Kid Flash will get over his disbelief over the mystic soon enough, but I can understand why he's so against it. Janet's childhood-now that would be an interesting thing to type in later chapter. The friendship between Janet and Diana is one of the best things to write because of their respective characters. Yeah I can understand why they spare the villains as both they can be redeemed and honestly if a group of vigilantes unchecked were just killing the criminals not a lot of people would trust them, but there has to be some exceptions-don't get me wrong I like the Joker as a character because he brings quite a lot when he goes against Batman but that clown needs to die because there is no redemption for him which is why DBZ was good because they took out their villains that couldn't be redeemed. Yeah as an Amazon Diana is definitely no stranger to killing and neither is the All-Star Squadron considering they fought in WWII-that will be touched upon later. I'll need to study Cheetah's character a bit more-I used the one from the JL Doom animated movie for her personality, but it would be interesting to do something about her being rehabilitated. Good call on the Inhibitor Collars overloading with Ki like the Scouters. Saving the two Androids, now that is an interesting idea right there.**_

 _ **Prototype Gear: Well I try to preplan the pairings if I want them but I was undecided with if I wanted one for this story or not which was why I put it to a vote as I like getting the opinions of the reviewers to see what they think and I wouldn't make it 'sudden' like that because it doesn't really make sense to me. And you're right the story doesn't need a pairing to be good, which was why that was one of the options in the vote.**_

 _ **Okay Reviews are done and it's time to announce the winner of the Poll.**_

 _ **Coming to the end in a close call with twenty votes is…**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _**Superboy!**_

 _ **Alright thank you all for voting and I'll see you all in the next chapter-although if I don't put up a chapter in the next few days Merry Christmas to all of you!**_


	10. Boggy Voyage

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Young Justice just my OC and even that's debatable considering her origins.**_

 _ **Summary:**_ _ **After defeating Demigra in the Crack's of Time, the last thing Janet expected was to be stranded on another Earth filled with people reminding her of Gohan's Saiyaman issue. However she soon finds that she didn't come alone and must fight to protect that world while looking for a way home. Who said being in the Time Patrol was easy?**_

 _ **Sorry for the month-long silence, had a few personal things to take care of, to make up for it I have three stories updated, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 10: Boggy Voyage**_

 _ **Unknown Location**_

 _ **Unknown Time**_

Demigra hummed to himself as he stood near a man in his sixties with graying auburn hair and wrinkles, wearing a white dress shirt with a green vest and a red bowtie who was working on a machine.

"Something to add Demigra?" Professor Anthony Ivo asked grabbing a screwdriver.

Ivo was very cautious of the man that allied himself with the Light, living this long with what he does tends to make a man paranoid and from how nonchalant that Demigra acted-as if unconcerned by what others think-he knew that something was off.

Especially when the man learned of Ivo's secret project.

"This machine you're putting together-." Demigra began but Ivo interrupted.

"Android-the Automated Metahuman Analyzer Zeta Operative," Ivo said looking up. "Or Amazo for short."

Demigra looked irked at being interrupted but said nothing about that, knowing how 'prideful' these scientist types seem to be with his experience in studying Doctor Gero the former scientist of the Red Ribbon Army and creator of the Androids in his home universe.

"Right, this Amazo, I'm curious about something," Demigra said walking to the side. "You said it would be able to 'absorb' the powers of the League, how do you plan to do that?"

"It's quite simple, do you recall Parasite?"

"Ah yes I do recall hearing about the Monkey fighting that being." Demigra said using his derogatory nickname for Janet.

"The Light has been kind enough to give me some of his DNA to implement in Amazo, only tweaked to where instead of borrowing them via touch, he just has to see and scan the abilities in order to keep them permanently."

"Very intriguing." Demigra said mentally comparing this to Cell, although that Android was much more advanced than what anyone in this world would hope to create.

Still this Amazo intrigued him.

"Yes imagine an Android with the powers of the whole Justice League, nothing could beat it," Ivo said with a chuckle. "The strength of Superman, the speed of the Flash, Manhunters intangibility, Tornado's Aerokinesis. The possibilities are endless."

"So much power and you gave it no weaknesses?" Demigra asked with Ivo scoffing.

"Believe what you will."

Ivo wasn't an idiot, he knew the dangers of doing something like that which was why he put in the programming that Amazo must obey his every order and prioritize his protection above all else.

There was no way he was telling Demigra that though.

As Ivo's back was turned, Demigra approached Amazo's body and discretely placed a small device that he had on him-one he took from Cell during the time where he used dark magic on him and quickly placed it in the chest cavity before backing up as Ivo turned back around, the device quickly merging with the rest of the circuits.

A little change that the good doctor won't realize until it's too late, enough to give even the monkey trouble because he knew that this Amazo will be unable to copy Ki.

Oh this will really be amusing.

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **Sunday July 25th 2010, 09:34 EDT**_

Janet breathed deeply as she was meditating with her arms crossed, dressed in her Stealth Tech Uniform, floating a few feet off the ground.

Meditating was one of the few training methods she didn't do regularly despite how she was told by one of her mentors that it was just as important as training ones body. Not from a lack of trying it's just that she usually found it to be a bit boring.

Still she knew that she needed it in order to improve her Ki usage because she still used too much Ki in her attacks and her max Ki was still pretty low which was one of the reasons she tires out easily when using them.

So by doing this she would not only improve her control over Ki but also extend her limit of it.

It was hard to do so because every time she focused she was always thinking of what Demigra might have planned.

 _ ***Crunch***_

Then there was the fact that the bad guys have created something with samples of her blood and that was extremely worrying.

 _ ***Crunch***_

She tried to push those thoughts to the back of her mind to continue her meditation but every few seconds they just popped back in her mind and each time it took longer to push away-.

 _ ***Crunch***_

Janet felt her eye twitch.

Then there was that.

 _ ***Crunch Crunch***_

Janet took a deep breath, trying to ignore that sound.

Focus. Breathe in… Breathe out… In… Ou-.

 _ ***Crunch***_

Janet finally snapped her eyes open and glared at the person making the noise. "Will you knock that off?!" She shouted making Wally give a deer in headlights look as he had a bag of potato chips as he was trying to watch some TV.

"Geez what has you so wound up beautiful?" Wally asked swallowing the chips as he muted the TV.

"You mean besides you making it harder to meditate?" Janet asked with a twitch of irritation. "Don't you have a city to run around?"

It's not like she doesn't mind Wally being around but not when she needed to focus. Well that and she was growing rather tired of his incessant flirting once she learned what he was doing.

"It's a slow day, Rob is busy doing some dynamic duo stuff with Bats, Aqualad is helping Aquaman with something in Atlantis, Supey is… I have no idea where he is honestly or Miss M now that I think about it."

Frowning, Janet focused and found Superboy's Ki. "He's currently in Opal City with M'gann, I think they're seeing how people normally spend their days."

Wally slowly blinked. "Okay that's a bit unnerving how you can do that." He said while Janet rolled her eyes.

"I don't care if it is or not, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get back to meditating." Janet said taking a deep breath.

"So I take it that means that you don't want to do anything else?" Wally asked a few minutes later given how he was alone with the Saiyan.

Let it be said that Janet wished that the Dragon Balls did exist here so she could kill him and then wish him back to avoid an incident.

Probably what she gets for choosing to meditate here of all places.

The Video Monitor went off making Wally grin as he took off running towards the Mission Room as Janet sighed, giving meditation up as a lost cause for the moment before she flew after him.

She made it in time to see Batman's face on the monitor as he frowned. " _ **Where are Superboy and Miss Martian?**_ " He asked at seeing only two of them.

"Opal City, I think they forgot their comms." Wally answered while Janet just crossed her arms.

"Is it a mission?" She asked curiously.

Batman weighed his options as Robin would be helping him with a case so if he goes ahead with this it would just be Kid Flash and Saiyan before he gave a nod, pressing a button to make a file appear to show a blonde haired man wearing a lab coat.

" _ **His name is Alec Holland a scientist that was working for STAR Labs in a remote facility in Houma, Louisiana.**_ " The Dark Knight explained as Wally blinked.

"Isn't he a botanist?" Wally asked curiously having kept up with a lot of scientists.

" _ **He's also the mission, three weeks ago there was an attack on the facility, a group of mercenaries barged in and blew it up, the report said that his body wasn't recovered but there have been some… Incidents going on in that swamp since then.**_ "

"Incidents that require the League's attention?" Janet found herself intrigued as in her short time of being on this team she knew that if the League was suspicious about something chances are that it would lead to a fight.

" _ **Reports state sightings of a creature of unknown origin that's plaguing the swamps of Louisiana since the explosion of the facility,**_ " This time a picture of a giant green blur popped up. " _ **We believe it's connected to Hollands disappearance.**_ "

Wally snorted. "So we're looking for Bigfoot?" He asked in disbelief but quickly went quiet when Batman gave him a look.

" _ **You're looking into the reports of an unknown creature that has killed several people,**_ " Batman told him with Wally getting the magnitude of this mission. " _ **If the League investigates it'll become a Media Circus, I need you both to do so discreetly.**_ "

He said that with a warning look at Janet who looked like she didn't care.

" _ **If you encounter this creature call in the League that's an order,**_ " Batman stated to the two of them. " _ **Batman out.**_ "

As the screen died down, Janet finally let out a scoff. "And let them take a good fight?" She asked with a shake of her head before Wally took off and was back in his Kid Flash uniform.

"Ready to go Beautiful?" Kid Flash asked with a smile as Janet gave him a dull look getting a bit tired of that.

 _ **Houma, Louisiana**_

 _ **Sunday July 25th, 2010 8:47 UTC**_

It didn't take too long for the two of them to get to the Swamp Area and they were currently at the ruins of the STAR Labs facility.

"Man this place has seen better days." Kid Flash commented a bit surprised to see vines on the walls when it's only been three weeks since it blew up. "You have anything Jan?"

Janet shook her head as she was trying to sense Ki, but there wasn't any around them. "Nothing on my end, this creature is either an expert on masking their Ki or it has none."

"That's impossible, you said Ki was life force that would mean it would be dead." Kid Flash said dismissing that idea.

"Solomon Grundy had no Ki when I fought him." Janet reminded him.

"Whatever happened with Solomon probably just masked his, perhaps some of the radiation from the chemicals that were dumped in his swamp had something to do with it?"

Janet gave Kid Flash a weird look. "Or he's a zombie."

"Tch right and I'm a wizard," Kid Flash shook his head. "That type of stuff doesn't exist. Trust me the supernatural is just a bunch of smoke and mirrors."

Needless to say that made Janet frown as she remembered what Demigra was capable of.

How could Kid Flash deny stuff about the Supernatural when he met a Demon God?

"Kind of wish Mosquitoes didn't exist either." Kid Flash complained swatting one.

Ignoring the slight complaint, Janet flew through the ruins before touching the ground as she looked around.

She wasn't going to waste any time trying to convince him.

Eventually she found a few papers that weren't burnt as she opened a damaged desk drawer, except they held a lot of formulas.

Janet was having her scouter record them when Kid Flash ran in, his speed kicking up wind. "Find anything?" He asked as he scouted around the ruins to make sure that nothing really was hiding.

"Just a few papers with some formulas on them," Janet said handing them to Kid Flash remembering him saying something about memorizing formulas when he staged the explosion that gave him his speed. "Any chance you can decipher this?"

"Just watch and be amazed," Kid Flash said with a smile that made Janet roll her eyes before he began to speed read the formula. "Huh."

"What?"

"This formula is scarily similar to the one that created Poison Ivy," Kid Flash began before noticing the blank look from Janet. "It's this crazy lady in Gotham who can control plants. Anyways from how it looks, I think this facility was trying to use it to solve food shortages."

Janet looked surprised by that. "Think the League will want to look at it?"

"No doubt," Kid Flash quickly folded the papers up and placed them in a compartment in his gloves that he usually keeps a snack in. "I'll hand it to Bats when we get back."

With that said, Janet closed her eyes and attempted to locate any Ki around them once again, not using the scouter as she wanted to enhance her own abilities.

… Still nothing.

"Do you think this creature that was sighted moved on?" Janet asked curiously as the swamp around here was a big place and it wasn't entirely unbelievable that it could've left.

"Who knows I would run and look around but the bog would slow me down a lot." Kid Flash said with a grimace as he hated running through swamps for that very reason.

Well that and it was a pain to clean his uniform after that.

"That sounds like a problem for in case we get other swamp related missions," Janet commented in surprise as they left the ruins before pausing as her scouter gave a beep. "Hang on I'm picking something up."

"We checking it out?" Kid Flash asked curiously with Janet giving a nod.

"Follow me." She said given the fact that she could track it as she took off flying with Kid Flash keeping up pretty easily.

…

It didn't take long to reach the power level as Janet landed next to a tree, taking cover only to see a man calmly walking through the swamp with dirty blonde hair wearing a trench coat over a white shirt and a red tie as he was lighting a cigarette with a lighter.

"So who's trench coat?" Kid Flash asked using his goggles to zoom in on the guy to try and memorize his face.

"No clue." Janet muttered her scouter actually spazzing out a bit as it tried to determine his power level so she went to try and focus her Ki only for the man to stop and give a chuckle making her tense.

Did he just sense her Ki?

"You might as well come out luv," The man called out in a british accent. "Both you and the lad next to you."

Both teens had a look of surprise on their faces on hearing that.

Taking a drag of his cigarette, the man waited before Janet flew out with her arms crossed along with Kid Flash running out.

"Huh what is this a junior Justice League?" The man asked with a quirked brow. "And here I thought those tossers in the League were too uptight with their morals to send kids to do dirty work."

"Hey we're not kids." Kid Flash said in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Janet asked keeping her cool recognizing an attempt to rile them up.

The man noticed that and chuckled. "You sure you want to know luv?" He asked taking his cigarette out of his mouth to blow some smoke.

Kid Flash frowned before groaning. "Oh great."

Janet gave him a questioning look.

"Now I remember, Flash told me about some nutjob in a trench coat with a british accent who thinks he's a wizard-heard about him from Green Arrow," Kid Flash said now putting it together. "John Constantine."

"Warlock." Constantine corrected looking like he didn't care.

"More like con man," Kid Flash said not believing that for a second while Constantine just shrugged, not really denying it. "What are you doing here?"

"It's none of your business mate so sod off." Constantine said walking by Kid Flash before Janet's question stopped him.

"You're looking for the creature that's been sighted here aren't you?"

Constantine slowly looked back in thought. "Huh so it appears we're here for the same reasons then, how much do you know about this 'creature'?"

"Just what we heard with the murders," Janet said floating past the man. "You obviously know more than we do."

"Sharp one aren't you?" Constantine asked with a slight smirk. "Did you hear that those people that were killed members of the Conclave a criminal cartel?"

"Why would this thing be attacking them?" Janet asked not getting that.

"That's the question luv, especially when it concerns the avatar of the Green." Constantine pocketed his hands and continued to walk into the swamp.

"The Green?"

"Elemental force that connects all plant life through the collective minds of the Parliament of Trees." Constantine answered easily as he had some inside info that told him what it was.

Kid Flash had enough. "Are you seriously listening to this Saiyan?" He asked using her code name considering they were next to Constantine. "A Parliament of Trees? Elemental Forces? It's just some guy who got the same doses of the formula that created Poison Ivy and is hopped up on it, that's all."

"A non-believer huh?" Constantine didn't sound annoyed, in fact he held an amused grin. "Best be careful mate, there are forces out there that tend to make believers out of poor sods like you."

"Right." Kid Flash drawled sarcastically.

"Mock all you want, it doesn't change the fact that I have a job to do, either leave or stay it's your choice." Constantine said walking off.

"Wow he really hams it up with the Sorcery motif, doesn't he?" Kid Flash asked with a smirk at Janet.

"Wally," Janet said seeing that Constantine was far away to where she could use his real name without repercussion, she looked at him with a frown. "I don't care if you believe in the supernatural or not that doesn't make this our mission any less important."

"Yeah, yeah." Kid Flash said getting that part. "But he's still crazy."

By the time they caught up with Constantine he was kneeling next to some sort of body carcass, one made completely of vines.

"Bloody hell we just missed him," Constantine muttered taking a step back. "Either we scared him off which is bloody unlikely or something else caught his attention."

"Is that what we were looking for?" Janet asked wondering how her Ki didn't pick this thing up.

"It's what I was looking for I don't know about you, say hello to Alec Holland or rather one of his many bodies that he's been leaving in various swamps these past few weeks." Constantine said earning surprised looks from the two teens.

"Makes sense, Batman did say that Alec's body wasn't recovered." Kid Flash commented with a frown. "This formula they've been working on must've mutated him."

Constantine stood up, finishing his cigarette in thought.

He didn't like this. Every being connected to the mystic has been on edge for a few months because of a huge shift in power, there were rumors that Kismet herself was sensed after years of inactivity but not the reason why.

It could be a number of things that could've caused this unease.

Trigon, Hades, Spectre… Nergal.

None of them were good.

Constantine subtly glanced to the two teens to see the lass examining the corpse a bit while the lad was attempting to give a 'scientific' explanation before he stood up. "Right this is a fine mess," He said turning to walk away. "Don't know what you two have planned but I don't have a reason to stick around here."

Janet frowned and looked towards the man who was walking towards the bog before there was a flash of light, momentarily blinding her and Kid Flash before she forced herself to look in order to see what looked like a tear in the air itself with a large house that he entered, turning it give a slight smirk right as the tear closed.

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **Sunday July 25th 2010, 15:53 EDT**_

Batman frowned on the screen as both Kid Flash and Janet gave their reports on what they saw.

"So it is Alec Holland," The man said showing that he had a suspicion. "The fact that they were using a formula that resembled the chemical make-up for Poison Ivy is troubling, regardless this is now a League matter."

Janet glared at Batman, a bit irked by that.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Kid Flash asked showing that he had the same thoughts as Janet at the moment.

Batman shook his head. "You completed your mission with no complications and got to this formula before anyone else," He said showing that their part in this was done. "The League will be looking into both Holland and this Constantine. Batman out."

With that said the screen turned off.

"Starting to think Speedy had a point about this," Kid Flash muttered to himself before shrugging. "Oh well, mission complete want to celebrate?"

"Not really, I want to hit something." That blunt answer made Kid Flash chuckle a bit sheepishly, taking a few steps to the side to put some space between the two of them not wanting to be that 'something'.

 _ **Gotham City**_

 _ **Sunday July 25th, 2010 21:43 EDT**_

A red haired man with a white stripe in the middle of his hair, calmly sipped some tea as he read a book wearing a green buttoned shirt and slacks. "You might as well come in Batman I can sense you in the other room." He spoke casually, turning the page in his book.

At first nothing was said before Batman walked into the room an annoyed look could be seen before he masked it.

"Jason." Batman greeted the residential Demonologist in Gotham.

"I swear I need to put up better wards if people like you can still get in," Jason Blood muttered to himself. "If this is about that Demon God problem you have you can forget it, I'm not letting Etrigan out."

"John Constantine."

That made Jason's head snap up as he slammed the book shut a dark look crossing his face. "What about him?" He asked showing a strong amount of dislike for the man.

Batman frowned, not expecting that. "The League was investigating an incident and Constantine was spotted, I figured you would know something about him."

"There isn't a magic-user alive that doesn't know Constantine, that man perfected the bad idea," Jason said now standing up to look Batman right in the cowl lens. "Ask any of the Magic Community and you'll hear nothing but trouble about that man, especially after Newcastle."

"You know him specifically." Batman stated making Jason grit his teeth before he exhaled.

"Not something I'm proud of, Constantine is a smug bastard but he's good at what he does," Jason revealed thinking back to the last time they saw each other. "He dabbles in Necromancy, Exorcism but what he truly excels at is being a Con Man, you can ask Zatarra if you want to know more they have a more detailed history."

Seeing that was all the information he was going to get from Jason, Batman went to leave before the man stopped him.

"Be wary if you plan to look for Constantine Dark Knight," Jason warned making Batman look back towards him. "People tend to die and be dragged to Hell around the man."

 _ **Mt. Justice**_

 _ **Monday July 26th, 2010 11:21 EDT**_

Janet gritted her teeth as she withstood a mental assault from M'gann who gave the Saiyan a concerned look. "We can stop if you want." The Martian went to offer but Janet quickly shot that down.

"No, I need to get rid of this weakness it'll only hold me back in a fight." Janet said her main motivation was that humiliating loss in her first fight against Superboy.

Sure she managed to set the record straight and in doing so found a regular sparring partner in the Kryptonian Clone, but that type of glaring weakness would only come back to bite her if she ignored it, especially since she had no idea on if they would run into any more telepaths in the future.

M'gann gave a slight nod as her eyes glowed green, once more breaking through Janet's mental defense seeing brief flashes of Janet's fight against Raditz alongside Goku and Piccolo before the Saiyan manage to force her out, making her Ki flash as she did so.

They've been at this for the last few hours and this was the first time Janet was able to force M'gann out of her mind. Incidentally it was also helping M'gann get better with her telepathic powers in the process making it a beneficial exercise for them both.

Janet was about to say 'again' before noticing how tired M'gann looked and grimaced. She forgot that not everyone had the same amount of energy as her and M'gann wasn't really used to tirelessly training like she did.

So giving a sigh, Janet smiled at M'gann. "Thanks for helping me with this." She said walking over to M'gann that in itself showing that they were done for the day with the Martian looking relieved.

"It's no problem Janet, it's great to be practicing my abilities again." M'gann said thinking back to how surprised she was when Janet came to her earlier with this request.

She didn't think anyone would ask her to do this after that screw up before the Mister Twister incident.

Janet just grinned, rubbing under her nose with a finger in response.

"Next time we're going to be seeing how you're doing with the Katas." Janet warned her given how it's been a few days since M'gann was shown them.

Best way to keep at it was a mock spar, they wouldn't be doing a real spar for quite a bit.

"I look forward to it," M'gann said wanting to improve and be more use with the team before thinking about something. "Hello Megan!"

That made Janet blink in surprise, not expecting that. "What?"

"Okay hear me out, you know how we had that camping night a few days ago?" M'gann asked looking cheerful while Janet gave a nod, not knowing why that was brought up. "Well what do you think of the idea of a Movie Night?"

"Movie Night?" Janet asked not sure what she meant.

Yes she knew what a movie was, but she never really had time to watch one.

"Yeah a whole team bonding experience, it'll be great." M'gann said with a wide smile.

Janet wasn't so sure but she gave a nod agreeing to it as she and M'gann had a bit of a deal going on as given how Janet found fighting and training more interesting the Martian would help her with that, in exchange Janet had to explore a bit of Earth culture with her.

So the Saiyan was fine with trying a 'Movie Night'.

"Great," M'gann said looking very excited. "Let's tell the others and make the plan!"

 _ **Mojave Desert**_

 _ **Wednesday July 28th, 2010 3:44 PST**_

Janet was dressed back in her Gi, standing on top of a rather large rock formation, her eyes closed as she was working on her Ki Sensing ability, using her teammates locations to train it.

It could be seen as a creepy thing to do she supposed, but she wasn't using it like that, only to try and sharpen her skills so she could better detect Ki and Power Levels without the Scouter as it would be very crucial in a fight, not having the Scouter for awhile made her realize how dependent on it she was.

Frowning a bit, she found Robin in Central City next to Wally, most likely the two of them were hanging out. Surprisingly Kaldur was in Star City but she quickly realized why as she felt Speedy there showing the reason.

It's been awhile since she saw Speedy, maybe she could pop in and say hi at some point?

Back to focusing, she easily sensed Superboy at the Cave, her mouth quirked a bit as he was in the TV room, most likely watching the static once more, she never got the concept of TV, even less with the whole 'static' was soothing to the Kryptonian Clone.

Where was M'gann?

Frowning a bit, Janet found her in Chicago where Martian Manhunter's Ki was showing what was going on. Either personal training or spending time with her Uncle.

Opening her eyes Janet took off flying around the desert in thought as she wondered more about this team she was on.

She was still on the fence with it, having one foot out the door at all times-that was an Earth Saying she learned during her time on the team-mostly because while they were pretty good people they weren't really strong enough to stand up to Demigra, Janet resisted the urge to shiver as she thought about how close they came to death due to Blockbuster and Kobra being powered up.

Then there was that Mammoth who had a sample of her blood in him only for it to be diluted during the fight. The fact that the bad guys had a sample of her blood knowing what they could do with it had her uneasy.

If she was by herself she would've searched for whoever had her blood and end them permanently along with everyone involved in it, but being on the team she realized she can't do that without meeting some resistance from the Justice League given their 'no-kill' rule.

And then there was how the team… The people becoming her friends would view her stance on finishing off enemies.

Looking up, Janet's eyes widened as she saw a clearing in the desert that made her come to a complete stop.

… It couldn't be.

Slowly she landed in the clearing that resembled the desert area where she trained on the other Earth, shocked at how similar it looked, it was almost like being back home for a few moments.

"Am I imagining this?" Janet whispered looking around touching one of the rock formations.

Considering her hand didn't go through it, that was an indication that it was really there. Was it perhaps this Earth's variation of it?

Still it brought a smile to her face as she remembered the first time she came out to this type of area doing some training with Trunks.

 _ **~Age 850~**_

Trunks sighed as Janet was on her back looking very exhausted with a lot of cuts and bruises while he sheathed his sword, rubbing a new bruise on his cheek. "It's times like this that I'm happy to be half-Saiyan," He said dryly due to Janet overdoing it like how his father or Goku would during training. "Where did you even learn the Kaioken?"

"Saw how Goku did it against Nappa and Vegeta," Janet answered with a strained smile trying not to laugh due to the pain she was feeling. "The Scouter you gave me showed how much energy he used and how to activate it."

"You taught it to yourself?" Trunks sounded surprised but exasperated. "Yet you didn't think to learn how to deactivate it before you tried it out in a spar against me?"

If he knew that she didn't have any idea on how to deactivate it he would've stopped the spar the moment she turned it on.

At that Janet began to laugh, instantly coughing in pain as she did so. "No regrets," She said smiling. "It was worth it to actually land a hit on you."

"Except you can't move at all now, you're lucky you only used the base form, any higher and you might've killed yourself due to a lack of training with it," Trunks chided with Janet sticking her tongue out in retaliation only to wince in pain making the half-Saiyan sigh. "Come on, Partner."

With ease he picked Janet up, moving her to where she was on his back. "Trunks," Janet protested her prideful nature showing as she struggled a bit. "I can walk."

"Try saying that when you can move without wincing in pain." Trunks said not believing her for a second.

Janet opened her mouth to try and continue but sighed. "Alright," She muttered with a yawn, knowing by now that he wouldn't take no for an answer before her stomach growled loudly making her grin in embarrassment. "Any chance we can get something to eat when we get back?"

"After you spend time in the Rejuvenation Chamber." Trunks said without any hesitation giving a wry grin at Janet's immediate protest.

"But that'll take forever!"

"Then you shouldn't use techniques you don't know how to deactivate in a spar."

 _ **~Present Time~**_

Janet smiled softly at the memory given how it was the moment where Trunks began to treat her like family.

She missed him.

"I hope you're doing alright Trunks," Janet said aloud looking to the sky as memories of all her time in Toki Toki City passed through her mind. "Wherever you are… Or Whenever you are."

Taking the moment to give a chuckle at her small joke, Janet turned and flew off, thinking about visiting Diana to see if she wanted to spar.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **I am so sorry for how long this chapter took, I had a lot planned for it but couldn't get it done, stuff got in the way, turned out I knew less about what I wanted to do than I thought possible, had to do a ton of research about certain characters before I said screw it and ended it here.**_

 _ **Still quite a bit happened, some interactions between Janet and KF as looking throughout the story the two of them never interacted without the others before so I figured that would be cool to do.**_

 _ **Hope I surprised everyone with the introduction of John Constantine along with the mentions of Swamp Thing, those two were the ones I knew the least about and I only recently found a website where you could read comics for free and found the Hellblazer and Swamp Thing Comics to expand my knowledge of them along with Jason Blood finally making an appearance.**_

 _ **Whether or not they'll play an important role later on will remain to be seen.**_

 _ **Then we have Amazo who was seen in the beginning of this chapter and you can bet that there will be a huge difference for him in this show as shown earlier with Demigra's interference along with a part from 'Cell' just to make Amazo more dangerous.**_

 _ **Okay let's get the reviews out of the way, there sure are a lot of them holy crap.**_

 _ **Anime hotty lover. 18: Haha yeah, while I loved the Justice League comics, I read a few of the Justice Society, not enough to be completely knowledgeable but enough to be a fan.**_

 _ **Dragon Naruto: Thank you and sorry but no Beerus, given how he's a God in the DBZ Universe he has his own responsibilities… Then again it would be funny if he just pops in and leaves that would be something he would do now that I think about it.**_

 _ **Nomadic Chaos: Thank you, yes her alignment will shift a bit during her first Super Saiyan Transformation, probably enough to make the team a bit wary around her but not too much. While the thought of Diana learning the Kaioken sounds interesting only people using Ki can do it and as I stated on Earth-16 they can't utilize Ki the same way as the people from Janet's Universe so it would be impossible. Oh wow a clone of Janet acting like Galatea does sound like a huge mess for the team to deal with and give them an idea of the dangers of a volatile Saiyan. While I thank you for your faith on me being able to type the pairing we'll have to wait and see because I will certainly try but Idk how it would turn out to be honest.**_

 _ **Uberch01: Thank you and while that does sound interesting Idk about doing omakes really.**_

 _ **Guest14: True but the Saiyans do share one unique ability that will make Amazo an even greater threat if he can copy it.**_

 _ **Imagine476: Haha thank you and I hope I can continue to make the missions more interesting with Janet's involvement.**_

 _ **Deathbykitsune: Thank you, I knew not everyone would like the poll result no matter who won. The romance would probably come-... Actually Idk when I would have it come, when I type something like that I prefer to have it come naturally instead of forcing it in there, so it could be soon or a few chapters away or maybe in a sequel that will be about YJ Invasion. Only time will tell. Oh they would definitely be pissed about a missing moon, especially given how they don't have any Dragon Balls to fix it.**_

 _ **Goober: Thank you for the reminder about Androids and Ki, Idk why I keep forgetting about that. To be honest I think Amazo can only copy one power from a single being-I could be wrong so I'll have to do more research, but there is one power that he can copy from Janet that would make him even more dangerous-especially if he gets a healing factor.**_

 _ **Shin-Dan Kuroto: So very true, whether it's a physically strong or a mentally strong attraction for Saiyans is up in the air though.**_

 _ **Elvisfonz23: Haha thanks, the spars are incredibly fun to type and I'm happy you enjoyed the TP outfit, I was surprised when I received it in the game after beating the story and I figured the League would make a Stealth Suit for Janet given how that's not her best attribute, so why not make it the Time Patrol Uniform? Plus I had to find some way to limit Demigra because otherwise he would screw everyone over with his time travel ability in the YJ world and everything would get convoluted.**_

 _ **Coronadomontes: Thank you.**_

 _ **DannyPhantom619: Yeah someone told me that already, can't believe I forgot about that.**_

 _ **A guy: I'll try to add more slife of life and yes she will go to school-she will not be happy about it though.**_

 _ **Warmachine375: Yeah, plus with how scientists can be I figured he would look into every possible angle while studying Janet while she was sedated-... I just realized how creepy I made that sound. The part about the Saiyan Hybrids might come up later on, showing the potential in the future. While I like the idea of Janet getting a 'family' member through cloning, the thought of giving her an evil twin is also appealing as it would give her an enemy that she can go toe-to-toe with… I'll need to think on that a bit more. Yeah villains will always use scientific breakthroughs for their own agendas. Yup the bad guys get their own scouters, it will show in the future. Yeah Demigra 'helping' them out is weird but in a way he's playing a chess game with both the team and the Light, amusing himself in the process. Yeah Killer Croc did have that power but his already animal-like mind was turned feral with the Dark Magic so he didn't know how to use it that well. Yeah the Saiyan Language won't go away, I love adding in the random words with English now. Ooh Psimon now that will be a fun chapter to type, especially since at that time Janet's memories will most likely be sometime during the Late Cell Saga or Early Buu Saga so she will be very confused about what's going on. Superman will accept Connor sooner than Canon, I can see why he would be uncomfortable at first given how it was his DNA that was stolen and violated, but Canon YJ Supes had no right to ignore Connor for that long. Yeah Janet will eventually respect Bats, to the point where 'Rodent' is a friendly nickname rather than an insult to annoy him with, but with how Saiyans are-Goku being the exception-that was actually Janet being nice. Huh didn't think about that when I did the Themascaryian Embassy, I'll have to add that in soon.**_

 _ **Guest JL Action: True, JL Action Amazo was definitely a lot better as a character, the whole monotone with YJ Amazo was a weakened version of it. Yeah Janet would definitely be amused and thrilled to have another strong being to fight. Light-based energy instead of Ki? Now that's an interesting idea right there thank you. Also I'm pretty sure he can copy the Zenkai Boost because that is a unique Saiyan Ability much like how he copied a lot of unique abilities from the League.**_

 _ **Saiyan Fan: Thanks for that information, I always seem to forget the obvious important stuff when it comes to things like this.**_

 _ **Jadastokes683: Never really thought about that part, I wasn't planning on introducing her 'parent's' so I never went to think them up.**_

 _ **Guest15: While that does sound badass that would definitely be going deep into Mary-Sue territory and I never planned for her to be to achieve Super Saiyan God, if I'm being honest her highest planned strength would be Super Saiyan 2, probably 3 if I add in the upcoming third season.**_

 _ **SSGSS of Time Drakus: Thank you and while the idea of doing a crossover sounds interesting, given how I randomly update and at times stop I can't really follow a schedule-trust me I tried-so it would probably not work out.**_

 _ **Kakarotsanmistic: Thanks, I needed a good laugh. I do happen to be autistic thank you very much. And it's not my fault that you don't enjoy the story. If you have a problem with it then don't read it I'm not forcing you. Hope you have a good day.**_

 _ **Helkil: Now there's an interesting idea given how Saiyans are aggressive they would definitely be blunt about a lot of things, although I doubt she would go on a rant, she would say without any hesitation what her stance on dealing with extreme threats was if asked, it's just that no one really asked.**_

 _ **rmarcano321: Yeah a lot of Xenoverse Characters were definitely given a huge upgrade from Canon-makes sense given the whole dark magic and time travel aspect. As for the Future Warrior being powerful no matter the race I theorize it has something to do with when Shenron summoned him/her and probably gave the Future Warrior a boost. True Demigra might not be an 'actual god' but he has the power to back that talk up. Yeah they upgraded and downplayed a lot of characters in YJ, but I do plan for Superboy to get the abilities he had in the comics given time like how I had Miss Martian keep her super strength. The blood didn't last long with the Venom as the chemicals broke it down-hint hint on a certain something for the future.**_

 _ **Jadastokes683: Sorry for the wait.**_

 _ **Foxchick1: Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the wait.**_


End file.
